The Black Rose
by sephorth
Summary: Two teens are tranported to FF 7, and just in time for Sephiroth's return. Sephiroth has a new partner and together they plan on destryoing the world by fusing the white and black materias forming Holy Meteor, and that is just a prelude to so much more.
1. where are we?

I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or Angelina, but I do own Kale… some of you might have read some of my earlier work, if so then you know you're in for a ride! OH and if you don't like blood…. This story is SSSOOOO not for you….

Chapter 1: exactly… WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!

Kale: you think I can beat him?

Angelina: sure I fought him it's easy…

Kale sat in front of his T.V. playing Final Fantasy 7, with his girlfriend next to him, the screen showed black and the cries of the planet grew stronger.

The screen lit up and it showed what looked like the sky, and what looked like Sephiroth floated down but he was like an angel.

Kale: woa…

Kale jumped when the people started singing, and a few seconds later it zoomed away from Sephiroth and Cloud, Vincent, and Yuffie appeared.

Kale began to fight Sephiroth until Sephiroth flew higher into the air.

Kale: what does this mean?

Angelina: super nova most powerful attack.

Kale: oh…

The attack's name appeared at the top of the screen but it wasn't Super Nova, it said Dimension Wrap.

Angelina: I haven't seen that before….

Kale: is that a bad thing?

Sephiroth raised his human arm and pointed at the screen.

Kale: cool it's gonna look like he's attacking us.

: I am.

Kale: oro?

The two stared at the screen for a second and noticed Sephiroth was looking right at them, then a little dot appeared and it grew bigger until it covered the whole T.V. Kale reached out to touch it and when he did something began to pull him in Angelina reached out grabbed him trying to pull him back but she couldn't they both got sucked into the portal, and a few seconds later it closed.

(in the middle of nowhere)

Kale and Angelina flew out of the portal and landed on the ground. Kale rose to his feet, and he helped Angelina to her feet.

Kale: where are we?

Angelina: the last thing I remember is…. I think the game attacked us…

Kale looked around. They were next to a mountain and in front of them laid a large plain. They could see over the top of the mountain in the sky a reddish glow.

Kale: I think if we got around this mountains we can see what that is.

Angelina nodded and took Kale's hand and they walked toward the end of the mountains. A few minutes the turned around the edge of the mountains and saw a small town so they walked toward it. As the last of the mountains disappeared they could see the source of the reddish glow.

Angelina: n-no way!

Kale: what is that thing?

Angelina: Meteor…..

Kale: say wha?

Angelina: that attack Sephiroth used must have brought us into the game!

Kale: that's impossible, isn't it?

Angelina: well if it's so impossible then how are we looking at it?

Kale: point taken.

Angelina: come on lets go to that town.

They walked over to the town.

Angelina: this way.

Angelina lead him behind some buildings and up to a second hotel.

Kale: where are we?

Angelina: if I'm right in a few minutes holy and the life stream will stop Meteor, and if it doesn't destroy us all then Barret and the gang will come here for Marlene.

Kale: so we stay here and wait?

Angelina: right…

Kale: at this hotel?

Angelina: yeah…

Kale: there's a small hole in your plan… we don't have gil…

Angelina: I forgot about that…

Kale: I'll be back…

Angelina: where ya going?

Kale smirked and ran off.

Angelina: wonder where he's going?

(two hours later)

The life stream and Meteor had destroyed Meteor and hadn't wiped out the human race. Kale returned with a musamane, and a sack of money.

Angelina: how did you get that?

Kale: fought a monster with my fists got enough gil to buy this sword then went back and fought more monsters for gil and now we can stay at the hotel.

Angelina: are you ok?

Kale: surprisingly yes…

They walked inside and up to the desk.

Guy at desk: what do you want?

Kale: a room.

Guy at desk: that'll be 100 gil.

Kale handed the man the gil and the man gave him the room key and told him which room. Angelina and Kale walked up stairs and to their room. Kale opened the door and let Angelina in then followed her in.

Angelina: the room only has one bed….

Kale: I guess I'll sleep on the couch.

Angelina: no… we'll both sleep on the bed.

Kale blushed a deep red.

Kale: uumm…

Angelina: it's ok… calm down…

Kale went over to the window and looked up at the sky.

Angelina: what ya looking for?

Kale: the Highwind..

Angelina: oh.

(three hours later)

Angelina had fallen asleep in Kale's lap and Kale was sitting on the bed looking out the window. The Highwind appeared and slowly descended to the ground. When it landed eight people walked out and toward the city. Kale slowly got out of bed hoping not to wake Angelina and slipped out of the room and down to the lobby.

Guy at Desk: you're still up it's three o'clock in the morning?

Kale: I'm waiting for someone.

The door opened and A big black guy walked in followed by a man with spiky blond hair and a huge sword on his back, along with a lion looking creature, and a woman with chestnut hair and red eyes, and another woman with short black hair and armor on, and a big round creature with a cat on his head, and a man with short blond hair and a cigarette, and finally a man with a red cape, red eyes and long black hair. Kale stood up and walked up the stairs and down the hall way a little and waited for them to come up. The First one to show up was the spiky blond guy.

Kale: Cloud Strife?

Cloud: how do you know my name?

Kale: I found you in some Shinra files.

Cloud: you work for Shinra?

Kale: now I didn't say that…

The woman with chestnut hair and the man in the red caped came up next to Cloud.

Kale: Vincent Valentine, and Tifa Lockheart.

Tifa: do I know you?

Kale: not personally…

Vincent: how do you know of me?

Kale: I know about all of you…

The rest of the group came up too.

Sam: Barret Wallace, Yuffie…uumm, I can pronounce it…. Red, Cait Sith, and Cid Highwind.

Cid: how do you know us?

Cloud: he told me he found out about me in Shinra files.

Kale: same for everyone of you… beside Vincent.

Cloud: so you know about our pasts?

Kale: all of your pasts.. even Vincent's..

Vincent: prove it..

Kale: Vincent Valentine Ex-Turk, was in love with the mother of Sephiroth, also possibly could be the father of Sephiroth, tried to stop Hojo when he found out what Hojo was planning to do with Ludicrous's child, but Hojo shot him and experimented on him, turning him into a monster, then Hojo sealed him in a coffin until Cloud reawakened him.

Vincent was shocked.

Kale: Cloud Strife, Ex- Solider, mako enhanced, born in the mountain town of Nebleim, left for Midgar to join solider to make Tifa think of him as her hero… the only time he came back was on a mission with General Sephiroth, and Zack. Sephiroth went crazy and burned the town to the ground, somehow Cloud was able to win against Sephiroth and threw him into a mako pool in the reactor. Then Hojo found Cloud half dead and experimented on him, later him and his friend Zack escaped and on a hill outside of Midgar Zack was shot dead. The only reason they didn't kill Cloud was because they thought he was going to die.

Cloud: ho-how could you know how I felt about Tifa?

Kale: I have my ways… do you want me to continue

Cloud: no need…

Tifa: are you friend or foe?

Kale: friend…

Barret: how in the hell are we suppose to believe you?

Kale: why not?

Vincent: you come and tell us you know our pasts… and you remind us of dark times….

Kale: well Vincent you brought it upon your self you asked me to prove it so I did.

Cloud: I don't think he can be trusted…

Kale took off the sheath with the musamane and threw it across the floor to Cloud's feet.

Kale: if I were an enemy I wouldn't have done that now would I?

Cloud: I guess not…

Kale walked over to a door and knock a few seconds later a little girl answered.

: yes?

Kale: look down the hall.

The girl gave Kale a weird look then looked down the hall.

: DADDY!

The girl ran down the hall and jumped at Barret and he caught her.

The door next to Cloud opened and Angelina walked out.

Angelina: C…cloud…CLOUD STRIFE!

Cloud: yeah…

Angelina: oh my god it you!

Cloud: do I know you?

Angelina: no but I know you!

Cloud: uh-huh…

Angelina: I'm your number one fan!

Cloud: I have fans?

Angelina: yeah… why wouldn't you?

Cloud: what?

Angelina: you killed Sephiroth and stopped Meteor.

Cloud: yeah but that was only a few hours ago…

Angelina: well news travels fast.

Kale was tapping his foot.

Kale: I've been totally forgotten about and my girlfriend is drooling over Cloud Strife..

Angelina: aaww.. Kaly I haven't forgotten you…

Kale: please don't call me that.

Cloud: wait she's you girlfriend?

Kale: yeah…

Tifa: I think we should all go to the Highwind… and talk there.

Cloud: agreed.

They all walked to the Highwind and minutes later it was in the air flying toward rocket town.

Cloud: so where are you from?

Angelina: We're….

Kale: from Rocket town…

Angelina have Kale a 'what the hell' look.

Cid: nice town eh?

Kale: it's ok….

Cloud: I see you're into swords.

Kale: I am…

Angelina: uumm… I'm just wondering but Cloud did you bring Sephiroth's masumane back with you?

Cloud: yeah why?

Angelina: just making sure the black materia's not at the bottom of northern crater..

Cloud: no we have it.

Kale: may I see the musamane?

Cloud: I don't care…

Cloud went over to a cabinet and pulled out the musamane then went over to Kale.

Cloud: you know only Sephiroth can wield that.

Kale: we'll see…

Kale took the sword from Cloud and swung in then jumped back and swung again the jumped spun in the air with the sword at and landing in front of Cloud. Everyone looked at Kale with a 'oh my god' look.

Vincent: but only Sephiroth was able to wield it…

Kale: guess he's not the only one….

Cloud: let me give that a try….

Kale handed cloud the musamane and he swung almost losing his balance.

Cloud: I can't do it…

Kale: do you think I could have it, it's not like one of you are going to use it…

Cloud: sure…

Cloud took the black materia and handed Kale the masumane, and Kale sheathed it.

Angelina: we'll your set up what about me?

Cloud: well there's only two kinds of weapons here for a girl…

Tifa: there's three….

Cloud: huh?

Tifa: Aeris's old weapons.

Cloud: I don't want anyone using them…

Yuffie: Cloud think of it as a way of preserving Aeris, by having her weapons used….

Cloud: fine I guess…. That is if you want to use one of them.

Angelina: please let me see them.

Tifa went over to another cabinet and pulled out all of Aeris's weapons. Angelina went trough them and pulled one out.

Angelina: this one…

Kale: isn't that the Princess guard?

Cloud: yeah….

: still mourning the ancient's death Strife?

The Group turned to the voice.

Kale and Cloud: Sephiroth?

Sephiroth: surprised to see me?

Cloud: but we killed you!

Yuffie: we saw you degenerate right before our eyes!

Sephiroth: or so you thought…

Kale: what did you do to us?

Cloud: huh?

Sephiroth: I had brought you here to help me kill Strife and his group… I was going to take you two into the past…. And since you know every move Cloud and his group would make we could kill them easily…

Kale: no I'm not going to help you…

Angelina: neither am I…

Sephiroth: good because I don't need you two anymore…. I have someone who is stronger than you two put together….

Cloud: really who's that?

A figure slowly appeared next to Sephiroth, It was a girl with long black hair, green eyes that glowed, black pants, and a black shirt with two red dragons on either side of the middle of her shirt.

Sephiroth: Strife I'd like you to meet my wife…

Cloud: you're what?

Tifa: you have a wife!

Cid: since when!

Sephiroth: well let's just say those two aren't the only one's I brought here.

Kale: what's her name?

: my name is Tarah.

Kale and Angelina where shocked.

Kale: do you remember me?

Tarah: I've never met you before….

Angelina: you have…

Tarah: really what are your names?

Kale: Kale

Angelina: Angelina.

Tarah's eyes grew wide with shock.

Tarah: this is unexpected.

Sephiroth: do you know them?

Tarah: I do…

Sephiroth: will it effect your judgment if you have to kill them?

Tarah shook her head no.

Kale: what did you do to her?

Sephiroth: nothing…. not a thing…

Cloud: lair!

Sephiroth: believe what you will…..

Sephiroth saw the sword Kale had at his belt.

Sephiroth: give me back my sword before you hurt your self….

Kale unsheathed the masumane spun it around and got into a fighting stance similar to Sephiroth's.

Sephiroth: well I hadn't expected you to be able to do that…

Kale: I'm just full of surprises….

Sephiroth: Tarah…. Get my sword back for me will you?

Tarah: sure…

Angelina: Tarah don't do this…

Tarah charged at Kale and punched at his torso but he dodged. Before Kale even saw her move he felt a sharp pin in his stomach, Tarah's fist faded into view and a few seconds later Kale flew back and hit the ceiling of the Highwind then fell to the floor unmoving and his eyes were blank. Tarah knelt down and got Sephiroth's masumane and gave it back to Sephiroth.

Cloud: woa…..

Angelina: now I know you're lying…… what did you do to her?

Tarah: he bathed me in mako…

Cloud: that alone wouldn't give her that kind of power….

Sephiroth: alright Strife you got me…. I put Jenova cells in her…

Cloud: you did what?

Tarah: oh Seph, tell him who else's blood you put in me….

Sephiroth: ah yes…. She also has the blood of your dearly departed Ancient….

Everyone looked at Tarah and was shocked.

Cloud: you're telling me…. She has Aeris's blood in her?

Sephiroth: yes….

Cloud: you defiled Aeris's body you bastard!

Sephiroth: tsk tsk tsk Strife I made her into a god…

Kale slowly rose to his feet.

Kale: yeah right……

Sephiroth: how are you able to get up after that?

Kale: I'm alot more resilient than you were lead to believe….

Tarah: Seph it's about time for it to start we should go….

Sephiroth: yes you're right…

The two slowly faded away.

Cloud: for what to start?

There was a flash of light, when it faded out of the window of the Highwind the group could see a black beam shooting out of Northern Crater. The sky turned black and red, lighting flashed every four or five seconds, and all the plant life around the crater seemed to slowly die.

Kale: what the heck is that?

Crew member: Captain I'm getting a huge power surge from the crater there's something in there draining the life of the planet!

Barret: it can't be a mako reactor….

Captain: I'm also getting two life signs… one male, one female…

Kale: that would be Sephiroth and Tarah…

The small sparks of electricity crackled around parts of the Highwind's dashboard, and small puffs of smoke and fire began to erupt from it, and the Highwind began to fall toward the ground.

Crew member: it's overloading the controls we've got to get away from here!

Cid tried to turn the Highwind but it continued to fall toward the ground.

Cid: we're gonna crash everyone hold on to something!

The nose of the Highwind hit the ground about 2,000 feet away from the edge of a cliff and ripped open a hole on the right side of it, Cid, Yuffie, Cloud, Yuffie, and Angelina got pulled out of the hole. The Highwind continued to slide forward, the left side hit a large rock taking off most of the left side, and Cait Sith, Barret, and Red got thrown out by the collision. The Highwind continued forward toward the edge of the cliff. Angelina looked up just in time to see the Highwind plunge off the side of the cliff with Tifa and Kale still inside.

Angelina: KALE!

(A/N: I must admit I think that might be my biggest cliffhanger yet… get it cliffhanger….anyway…Is Kale and Tifa alright? And is the rest of the group still alive? What are Sephiroth and Tarah up to? And what was the black beam that shot out of the crater? ….You'll have to read to find out… next chapter up soon…)


	2. Separation

I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

Chapter 2: Separation

Angelina looked up just in time to see the Highwind plunge off the side of the cliff with Tifa and Kale still inside.

Angelina: KALE!

The Highwind dropped 20,000 feet from the cliff to the ground, The Highwind hit the ground hard bouncing up into the air then crashing back down onto a large rock. Kale climbed to his feet and looked around he saw Tifa leaned over the control panel.

Kale: Tifa are you alright?

Tifa let out a groan and stood then turned to Kale.

Tifa: yeah I'm ok…

Kale sniffed something foul.

Kale: GAS!

Tifa and Kale ran toward the front of the Highwind and jumped through the broken window and tumbled to the ground then jumped to their feet and ran. They were about one-hundred feet away from the Highwind when it exploded into a ball of fire, knocking them to the ground.

The group got up and ran to the edge of the cliff just in time to see the Highwind explode.

Cloud: TIFA!

Angelina: KALE!

The group on the cliff could not see Kale and Tifa run from the Highwind. Angelina looked on a way to get down to the remains of the Highwind and spotted a path on the left side of the cliff. She got up and started to run toward the path but Vincent grabbed her.

Vincent: I'm sorry but there's no way they could have survived the explosion.

Angelina began to cry into Vincent's shoulder and for a second Vincent didn't know what to do but after a few seconds Vincent put on arm around Angelina.

Cloud: Angelina… I swear you and me will get our revenge on Sephiroth and Tarah….

Angelina stopped crying and turned toward Cloud.

Angelina: yes we will….

Cid: so are we going back to Northern Crater?

Cloud: Damn right we are!

The group looked at the wreck one last time then turned and headed toward the Northern Crater.

(With Tifa and Kale)

Kale climbed to his feet and helped Tifa up.

Kale: you're bleeding…

Kale ripped part of his shirt and tied it around Tifa's right arm.

Tifa: thanks.

Kale: where should we go?

Tifa: knowing Cloud he probably thinks we're dead and is heading toward Northern Crater to get his revenge…

Kale: Then that's where we're going.

Luckily Kale still had his musamane with him and Tifa still had her Tiger Claw. So the two set off toward the top of Northern crater.

(Cloud's group)

Cloud and his group had made it to the explorer's cabin and were resting.

Cloud: so what do we do about the girl he's got with him?

Vincent: We'll have to kill her…

Angelina: no… she's an innocent bystander.

Cloud: she's the cause of Tifa and Kale's death.

Angelina: ….but…..you're right….

Cid: so you know her?

Angelina: yeah she was a friend….

Yuffie: I know it's not very likely but isn't it possible Tifa and Kale are still alive?

Red: we didn't see them leave the ship before it blew up.. I don't think they made it out…..

Cloud: I think we should get some rest we have a long day ahead of us…

Everyone went to bed and about an hour later they were all asleep.

(Kale and Tifa)

Kale: we're not gonna make it to the house by evening we'll have to stay here….

Tifa: but it's freezing and we have nothing to keep us warm.

Kale: we'll just have to share body heat.

They both blushed. Kale gathered some wood and used the fire materia on it to make a fire.

Tifa: I wonder if the others are alright?

Kale: I'm sure they are… but I think they might think we're dead….

Tifa: it'll give Cloud a heart attack when I walk through the door.

Kale: I don't know what Angelina will do…

Tifa: how did you meet Angelina?

Kale started to laugh.

Tifa: what's so funny?

Kale calmed down.

Kale: summer school…

Tifa: fate has it's ways…

Kale: yeah…. So has he asked you to marry him?

Tifa: who, Cloud? No…. what makes you think he likes me or I like him for that matter?

Kale: I've seen the way he looks at you when your not looking same for you when you're looking at him.

Tifa: you think so?

Kale: yeah….

Tifa: I hope you're right.

Kale: we should go to sleep we want to get up a while before dawn and get going.

Tifa: we should have a watcher to make sure we don't get attacked.

Kale: I'll take first watch.

Tifa crawled over to Kale and put her back to his chest and cuddled up against him laying her head on his chest. Kale wrapped his jacket the best he could around them.

Tifa: good night.

Kale: night.

Tifa closed her eyes and soon she was asleep.

Kale: god Angelina would kill me if she saw this….. If I couldn't explain my self first….. I could see it now she'd kick me all the way down the mountain.

(5 hours later)

Kale: Tifa wake up…

Tifa: uumm?

Kale: it's your turn.

Tifa: ok…

Tifa got up and sat back down behind Kale.

Kale: why did you get up?

Tifa: if you were to fall asleep you'd fall onto the ground with out me behind you.

Kale: good point.

Kale laid his head on Tifa's chest and as he was drifting off he said.

Kale: so soft….zzzzz.

Tifa: sleep tight…

Tifa just gazed up at the stars.

(4 hours later)

Tifa: Kale wake up we should get going if we want to get to the cabin before the others leave.

Kale's eyes opened lazily.

Kale: five more minutes honey.

Tifa: uumm…. Kale I'm Tifa not Angelina….

Kale jumped up with a start.

Kale: oh sorry… I….well you kind feel like Angelina so I thought it was her sorry…and… and.. and…

Tifa: it's ok…

Kale: let's go.

Kale helped Tifa to her feet and the two continued toward the cabin.

(at the Cabin)

Cloud slowly woke up and found an arm over him.

Cloud: who the hell?

He traced the arm back to the owner and grabbed something soft and squeezed.

Yuffie: PREV!

Yuffie got up and kicked Cloud in the side.

Cloud: ow…. I was just trying to find out who had their arm over me!

Angelina: what's going on?

Yuffie: Cloud grabbed my breast!

: Cloud Strife what are you doing!

Cloud: who was that?

: don't tell me you don't recognize my voice….

Cloud: I don't recognize it….

: walk outside….

Cloud got up and opened the door and Angelina and Yuffie followed.

A figure jumped off the roof and tackled Cloud to the ground.

Cloud: GET OFF OF ME!

: but Cloud I thought you liked me.

Cloud: huh?

Cloud looked at the figure's face.

Cloud: TIFA!

Tifa: hey Cloud.

Cloud kissed her without thinking, and they both blushed and got up.

: I told you he'd do that if you did that.

Another figure jumped down from the roof and landed beside Angelina and turned her toward him and kissed her.

Angelina: Kale…

Kale: miss me?

Angelina: damn right!

Cid: I'll be damned you survived!

Vincent: I am glad to see that you two are alright…

Yuffie: I told you guys they were alright.

: I've finally found you two….

The group turned and faced the voice, all they saw was a dark figure and behind it the top edge of the sun.

Kale: who are you?

: I'm surprised you don't remember me…

Angelina: well we can't see you so how do we know who you are?

: so sister you don't recognize your own brother's voice?

Angelina: Sam?

The sun rose up behind the figure revealing a male with long silver hair and hazel eyes.

Angelina: it is you.

Kale: how did you get here?

Sam: I jumped in the portal right before it closed.

Kale: couldn't resist an adventure could you?

Sam: not when it could involve me meeting my idol….

Cloud: idol?

Kale: you all have fans this is one of them all though I don't know who is idol is….

Sam: and you won't know any time soon…

Cloud: can you tell me?

Sam: it's someone whose name I should keep to myself…

Kale: Sam I don't think you should come…you don't even have a weapon…

Sam: really?

A long, thin sword appeared in his hand, it was the masumane.

Kale: how did you do that?

Sam: Sephiroth offered me a great deal of power…. I took then left saying I wouldn't help him… then I came looking for you.

Kale: and after that he got Tarah.

Sam: yes I know I had a run in with her.

Yuffie: did you kill her?

Sam: no.

Cloud: we should get going…

Tifa: Kale and I are tried, hungry, and sleepy can we please stay here?

Cloud: we have no idea what Sephiroth and Tarah are up to…. The world could be over by then…

Sam: then the rest of you go I'll stay with Kale and Tifa and we'll climb up after a while….

Cloud: I don't know.

Sam: like you said the world could end…

Cloud: you're right we'll go ahead…

Angelina: I'm gonna stay here too.

Kale: you don't have to stay on my account…

Angelina: I think I should help keep you warm.

Kale blushed.

Cloud: alright let's go…

Everyone expect Sam, Tifa, Angelina, and Kale turned and walked up toward northern crater. The ones left behind went inside.

Kale sat on the couch and Angelina sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Tifa sat on the other couch and Sam leaned against the wall.

Tifa: why does your outfit look like Sephiroth's?

Sam: Sephiroth gave it to me when he gave me the power.

Kale: so what did he do to you?

Sam: he put Jenova cells, and Aeris's blood, and his blood, and bathed me in mako.

Kale: woa….

Tifa: I'm cold…

Sam went over to the couch Tifa was sitting at and sat next to her and pulled off the side of his jacket that was nearest to her and put it around her and Tifa moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

Kale: I figured out who our idol is…

Sam: really who?

Kale: her.

Kale pointed at Tifa.

Sam:…..

Kale: she is isn't she?

Tifa looked up at Sam.

Sam: well uumm…I…aaa…..yes…

Tifa blushed and Kale started laughing at him.

Sam: so what if she is!

Kale: nothing…..

(that night)

The four of them had gone to bed, Tifa and Sam where cuddled up to each other to keep warm and Kale and Angelina where holding on to each other. There was a knock at the door and Sam climbed out of bed and went to the door.

Sam: who's there?

Vincent: Vincent.

Sam opened the door and the group walked in, Sam noticed someone was missing.

Sam: where's Cloud?

Cid: Sephiroth killed him.

Sam: what?

Red: Sephiroth killed him and then ran off with Tarah to the Midgar ruins….

Sam: Cloud's dead…..

Vincent: how should we tell Tifa?

Sam: I'll do it….

Cid: but she barely knows you.

Sam: I know how she'll feel…

Yuffie: how's that?

Sam: because I lost someone I loved dearly…

Vincent: go then…

Sam turned and went into the room with the beds up to the loft and sat on the edge of the bed Tifa was laying on.

Sam: Tifa wake up…

Tifa's eyes fluttered open and she sat up.

Tifa: what is it Sam?

Sam: the guys are back…..

Tifa: I'm glad they made it back, how's Cloud?

Sam: I'm sorry Tifa………. but Sephiroth killed him….

Tifa's eyes began to water.

Tifa: what happened?

Sam: Sephiroth killed him and ran off with Tarah to the Midgar ruins….

Tifa: no he can't be….

Tifa dove into Sam's chest and began to cry.

Sam: I know how you feel….

Tifa: how?

Sam: I lost someone I loved very dearly….right in front of me… I could have done something to save her…. but…..

Tifa wraps her arms around Sam and cried harder and her sobs grew louder.

Angelina: what's going on?

Sam: Sephiroth…. killed Cloud…

Angelina: no way….how could…..he…have….

Kale: there's no way….

Tifa felt something wet fall on her head and looked up.

Tifa: Sam why are you crying?

Sam: ….…it saddens be greatly to see you cry….

Tifa: that's sweet….

Barret: Tifa are you ok?

Tifa: I'm getting there.

Kale and Angelina got up and left the room leaving Sam and Tifa alone.

Sam: I'll never leave you….

Tifa: thanks…

Tifa cried her self to sleep in Sam's arms, and not to long after that Vincent came in.

Vincent: how is she?

Sam: fine…. Look I think you should be in charge….

Vincent: the group decided who's the leader…

Sam: who?

Vincent: me…

Sam: just a suggestion I know you guys must be tried but you should head toward Midgar now….. I'll stay here with Tifa and we'll catch up with you…

Vincent: we'll have at least an six or seven hour head start on you.

Sam: I'm pretty fast thanks to Sephiroth… I'll carry Tifa and we'll catch up to you.

Vincent: alright.

Vincent left the room and a few minutes later Sam hear the door open and everyone left.

Sam laid down and pulled Tifa up next to him and felt her snuggle up against him.

(with Vincent's group)

Vincent: I know you guys want to res….

Cid: like hell we do the wanna go to Midgar now and get our revenge!

Everyone nodded.

Vincent: then that's where we're going…

Red: what about Tifa and Sam?

Vincent: they are staying here.

Cid: why?

Vincent: Tifa is grieving over Cloud…. Sam is staying here to confront her.

Yuffie: but they won't catch up with us.

Vincent: Sam assures me that he can carry Tifa and catch up with us.

Barret: Vincent….. why did you leave your cape on Cloud's body?

Vincent: I have my reasons…

Barret: ok…… wacko…

The group walked out the door and toward bone village.

( that morning at the cabin)

Sam hadn't been able to sleep and just laid there waiting for the morning and watch Tifa sleep. Tifa's eyes opened slowly.

Sam: how are you?

Tifa: better….

Sam: do you think you're ready to go?

Tifa: yeah…. where are the others?

Sam: they went ahead….

Tifa: how can we catch up with them?

Sam: I'm pretty fast on my feet.

Tifa: let's get going…

Sam and Tifa got out of bed and went into the living room.

Sam: you'll get a cold dressed like that.

Sam took off his jacket and put it on Tifa.

Tifa: what about you?

Sam: the cold doesn't bother me that much.

They walked out side and stared down the mountain.

Sam: climb on my back.

Tifa got on to Sam's back and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

Sam: hold on..

Sam started running down the mountain and he looked like a black blur.

(Vincent's group)

The group head stopped in the City of the Ancients to rest for the rest of the day and that night.

Yuffie: Vinny.

Vincent: don't call me that…

Yuffie: aaww come on Vinny is a cute name.

Vincent: then use it for a cute guy…

Yuffie(whispering): I am.

Vincent: what?

Yuffie: you didn't hear that did you?

Vincent: yes I did…

Yuffie blushed a deep red.

Yuffie: uumm…..

Vincent: ……

( that night )

The group had fallen asleep expect for Vincent. Vincent was sitting near the dead fire and staring at the stars and Yuffie was cuddled up against him with her head on his chest.

Vincent: how could anyone love me?

Cid came out of his tent and sat across from Vincent, and lit a cigarette using a dieing ember from the fire.

Cid: seems the brats takin a liken to you.

Vincent: it seems she has….

Cid: so tell me do you feel the same way about her?

Vincent: that would be my business not yours….

Cid started to laugh.

Cid: that answers my question, you love her too don't ya?

Vincent: fine Cid you got me… I do love her…

Vincent felt Yuffie scoot closer to him.

Cid: I think she heard that.

Someone put an hand on Vincent's shoulder and he jumped up and out pulled out his death penalty, and he aimed it at the person's head.

: Vincent why are you aiming your gun at me?

Vincent: oh sorry Tifa.

Vincent put his gun away and sat back down, Tifa sat next to him and Sam next to her.

Cid: you feeling better Tifa?

Tifa: yes I am… I've had some help.

Yuffie: what kind of help.

Tifa: I'm gonna keep that to my self…

Yuffie: so… when's the baby?

Tifa and Sam looked at her with confusion the it hit them.

Sam: I DID NOT HAVE SEX WITH HER! COME HERE YOU BRAT!

Yuffie jumped up and ran with Sam hot on her heels. Sam caught Yuffie and turned her toward him.

Yuffie: geeze I'm sorry….

Sam: …

Yuffie: you're not gonna kill me are you?

Sam (whispering): can you keep a secret?

Yuffie: yeah….

Sam (whispering): I do love Tifa.

Yuffie giggled.

Yuffie: I think she likes you too.

Sam: you think so?

Yuffie: all ask her for you…

Yuffie ran over to Tifa.

Sam: YUFFIE!

Sam ran toward Yuffie but it was too late.

Yuffie: hey Tifa do you like Sam?

Sam rushed up and wrapped his hand around her mouth.

Sam: I see now why Barret and Cid call you a brat…..

Yuffie: mumble.

Tifa: I do.

Sam: huh?

Tifa: I like you….

Vincent: it seems love is sprouting everywhere tonight….

Sam: I….

Tifa got up and went over to Sam and kissed him on the cheek, Sam blushed a deep red.

Vincent: you two can have my tent…. I like to sleep under the stars…. With Yuffie.

Sam: have I missed something?

Yuffie: you're not the only one.

Vincent: you indicated elier that you thought I was cute….

Yuffie: so you're saying you like me too?

Vincent: I am….

Cid: damn I wish I had Shera with me….

With that Cid got up and went back to his tent.

Yuffie went and sat beside Vincent and Sam and Tifa went into Vincent's tent, and they laid down and looked at each other.

Sam: I hadn't wanted to say anything due to Cloud dieing….

Tifa: I'm glad Yuffie said something….

Sam: you are?

Tifa: I need someone to be by my side and won't run off and get himself killed….

Sam: can we go for a walk?

Tifa: sure…

The two got up and walked toward the place where Aeris was buried.

Tifa: this brings back memories…

Sam: it's where you guys buried Aeris isn't it?

Tifa: yeah….

Sam: Tifa….

Tifa: yeah?

Sam: I love you…

Sam turned toward Tifa and kissed her deeply, at first Tifa didn't respond but in a few seconds she returned the kiss. They finally broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes.

Sam: I'm sorry… I probably acted to soon…

Tifa: not at all….

Sam blushed and took Tifa's hand.

Sam: I'll never leave you…

Tifa: I…love you.

Sam wrapped his arms around Tifa and kissed her deeply. A few seconds later, Yuffie ran in and saw them kissing.

Yuffie: uumm…Tifa…

The two broke their kiss and looked at Yuffie.

Yuffie: Cloud's alive and he's here….

Tifa: what?

Sam: he is?

Yuffie: yes….

Tifa: I don't know what to do….

Sam: follow your heart….

Sam turned away from Tifa and looked out over the lake. Tifa looked at him then in the direction of the camp, then looked at Sam and went over to him and hugged him.

Sam: go with your heart….

Tifa: I am…

Sam turned to her and looked into her eyes and smiled.

Tifa: just don't tell Cloud yet…

Sam: sure.

The two followed Yuffie back to the camp and saw Cloud standing talking to the group. He was wearing a black undershirt and Vincent's cape.

Cloud: Tifa…

Cloud went up to her and wrapped his arms around her and went to kiss her on her lips but Tifa turned her cheek and his lips landed on her cheek. He let her go and backed up a bit.

Cloud: there was something I was going to ask you after we beat Sephiroth but I can't wait that long….

Cloud got down on one knee.

Cloud: Tifa… will you marry me?

Tifa's eyes filled with tears and she backed away from Cloud.

Tifa:… I'm sorry Cloud bu.. but…I cannot.

Cloud rose to his feet.

Cloud: why not?

Tifa: my heart… belongs to someone else….

Tifa backed up to Sam and bumped into him.

Cloud: who?

Sam wrapped his arms around Tifa's waist.

Sam: to me….

Tifa: it's true…

Cloud started to cry.

Cloud: but I thought…..you loved me….

Tifa: I did but…. Sam….is well… he makes me feel special….

Cloud: what about…. the night we shared on the cliff at the Highwind?

Tifa: I enjoyed it…. but…Cloud…

Tifa started to cry and she ran toward the lake.

Sam: why couldn't you just be happy that she's happy?

Cloud: I wanted to be the one that made her happy.

Sam: selfish…

Sam turned and ran after Tifa. He caught up with her as she waded up to her waist into the water.

Sam: Tifa come back…

Tifa: Cloud wanting to marry me… you showing me such love… it's confusing and… I don't want to hurt ether of you…

Sam: killing your self isn't the answer!

Tifa: that way you to won't fight over me…

Sam: if you kill your self Cloud will blame it on me and we'll fight anyway… and who ever wins will probably kill them selves because your dead…. And the hole group would be sad….. Tifa killing your self would only make matters worse than they could be…

Tifa turned and waded back to Sam and hugged him and began to cry.

Sam: I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you.

Tifa: it's not you….

Cloud: SAM!

Tifa and Sam looked up at Cloud and they could see he was angry.

Sam: Cloud… I don't want to fight you…

Cloud: fight me damn it!

Sam: as you wish…

The masumane appeared in Sam's left hand and then a second one appeared in his right hand.

Cloud: you can wield two masumanes at once?

Sam: that's not the only trick I've got…

A black angel wing came out of Sam's back on the left side.

(A/N: for those who have played Kingdom Hearts that's what his wing looks like)

Cloud: that wing looks like Sephiroth's….

Sam: because I got it from him…

Cloud ran at Sam and slashed at Sam's torso but Sam blocked and using his other sword swung at Cloud's arm. Cloud dodged and stabbed upward with his sword, Sam jumped back then when he landed he flew at Cloud and using both his masumanes swung down at Cloud. Cloud brought up his Buster sword and blocked the two swords. Sparks flew as Sam put more force behind the swords and Cloud was drove to one knee and he couldn't keep holding the swords back.

Cloud: damn you Sam…

Sam: go to hell Sephiroth.

Cloud: how did you know?

Sam: I didn't but you just clarify it…

Cloud: damn you!

Tifa: you're Sephiroth!

Cloud: yes I am Ms. Lockheart…

Sam pulled one masumane back and swung under the buster sword and cut Cloud into. Cloud slowly changed into Sephiroth.

Sephiroth: I am only a clone being controlled by Sephiroth the real one is in Midgar….

Sam: I'll kill him….

Sephiroth: ……………………you……cannot…

The Sephiroth clone vanished and Sam went over to Tifa.

Sam: are you ok?

Tifa: no…

Sam took Tifa into his arms and kissed her deeply and lovingly.

(A/N: this is the longest chapter I ever wrote….. Cool…. I bet some of you are wondering what about Angelina and Kale…. Well they are going to be coming back…. The first to chapters were to interduse the characters and for you to get to know the personalities of the new ones…. More action, drama, suspense, Romance, and horror (maybe) in the next chapter of The Black Rose)


	3. Apocalypse

I do not own FF 7. I know the last to chapters were kinda boring… but this chapter things are gonna heat up.

Chapter 3: Apocalypse.

(morning Northern Crater)

The moon edged over the edge of the crater shining down lighting up the crater. A red cape flapped in the distance it wrapped around a figure sprawled out on the ground laying in a of dried blood. His face pale, his blond spiky hair matted with blood, and his eyes closed, not far from his left hand was a colossal sword, the man was Cloud Strife. The Cloud's eyes fluttered and slowly opened.

Cloud: where am I?

Cloud slowly stood up and looked around, and slowly the memory of the fight the night before returned to him. He looked down and saw the wound on his stomach had healed. He noticed Vincent's cape laying on the ground and picked it up.

Cloud: I hope the guys are ok…. Seeing that I don't see them around I think they think I'm dead…

Cloud put on Vincent's cape and picked up his Buster Sword and sheathed it on his back.

Cloud: I guess I should get going.

Cloud was about to walk off when he saw a figure walking toward him.

Cloud put his hand back to the handle of the Buster Sword ready to draw it incase it was hostile. As the figure got closer he could tell it was a woman, dressed in pink with long brown hair tied in a ponytail.

: Cloud.

Cloud recognized the woman's voice and drew his hand from the handle of the Buster Sword.

The figure walked up to Cloud and right away he knew who she was.

Cloud: Aeris?

Aeris: long time no see Cloud.

Cloud went to hug her but his arms passed through her.

Cloud: what.. What happened?

Aeris: Cloud I only have a short amount of time…

Cloud: let me guess the world is in danger?

Aeris: yeah.

Cloud: what is it I need to know?

Aeris: Sephiroth and Tarah are looking through the all the Ancient's books, that weren't destroyed by meteor, that Shinra had recovered.

Cloud: what's in those books?

Aeris: in one of the books it gives instructions on how to build a machine that can fuse materia.

Cloud: what's so bad about that?

Aeris: well Sephiroth's new wife came up with a plan, they build that machine and take the white and black materia and fuse them.

Cloud: what would happen?

Aeris: it would make a Holy meteor.

Cloud: but would holy cancel out the destructive power of Meteor?

Aeris: no it would make it at least 1000x stronger than the one Sephiroth first summoned.

Cloud: then we ha….

Aeris: you mean you…

Cloud: you're not gonna help?

Aeris: look Cloud I'm only a ghost right now…. I can't fight like this.

Cloud: oh…

Aeris: but I can give you the power of the Ancients.

Cloud: if it will help me…

Aeris put her hands on Cloud's chest but they passed though and Cloud could feel a warm feeling in his chest where Aeris's hands were. Black tentacles, that look like a Black life stream strand slowly circled around Aeris's arms and toward Cloud, the passed into Cloud and he felt a sudden head rush. A black aura surrounded Cloud and it slowly grew larger. Cloud felt a sharp pain in his back and a wing that looked like Vincent's transformation Chaos's wing but it was all black shot out of his back. His eyes turned red liked Vincent's and they glowed just like Cloud's had. The last bit of power was put into him and Aeris pulled back her hands. Cloud felt different, more powerful, and like he could do anything. The wing shrank back into Cloud's back.

Aeris: when you get angry it will return and your power will increase 100 fold.

Cloud: cool, where are the others?

Aeris: they set up camp in the city of the ancients. I can teleport you to outside the city.

Cloud: do it.

Aeris: I'll see you around Cloud.

Cloud: yeah same here.

Cloud felt light headed and the image of Aeris faded from him and he felt like he was lifted off the ground. Next thing he knew he was staying in the canyon that lead to the city. He could see the city and the fire the group had made.

Cloud: it will give them all a shock when I come back.

Cloud walked toward the city and down one of the paths. The group had set up camp in the bottom level of the place where the waterfall showed the image of what had happened to the white materia when Aeris was killed. He could see four figures around the fire. Vincent and Yuffie, and Yuffie was in Vincent's arm's. and the other two where in shadow. Cloud climbed down the steps and toward the fire and he saw who the other two figures were, one was Tifa and Sam had his arms around her waist and they were sleeping and from the looks of things so was Yuffie, but Vincent was awake and gazing at the fire, Cloud walked up and Vincent turned his head toward him.

Vincent: you're alive.

Cloud: yeah… apparently….

Vincent: I could sense your presence from when you appeared outside the city.

Cloud: what's the story with Sam and Tifa?

Sam: there isn't one.

Cloud: how long have you been awake?

Sam: long enough to hear you coming from at least a mile away.

Cloud: So how is she?

Sam: she's better…

Cloud: good.

Cloud sat down next to the fire.

Vincent: I guess this means I'm no longer leader.

Cloud: they made you leader?

Vincent: much to my protest yes…

Cloud: hey It's about time I take a break of being leader you stay the leader.

Vincent: no really Cloud please take it back….

Cloud: nope you're the leader.

Sam: you're different?

Cloud: huh, oh that?

Sam: how did you get that much power?

Cloud: a ghost gave me a visit.

Vincent: a ghost?

Cloud: yeah Aeris's.

Yuffie: is it morning already?

Yuffie rubbed her eyes and sat up.

Yuffie: why are you all still up….Cloud?

Cloud: yeah Yuffie.

Yuffie: CL…

Vincent covered Yuffie's mouth and put his lips to her ear and whispered something into her ear.

Vincent: you are not to say a word to him about Sam and Tifa understand?

Yuffie nodded and Vincent removed his hand.

Yuffie: how did you survive?

Cloud: I don't know really… I just woke up not long after moon rose and my wounds were healed, Aeris told me where to find you guys so here I am.

Yuffie: oh.

Cloud: do you think we can wake Tifa now?

Sam: she's recovering from an event that accrued earlier this evening.

Cloud: what was that?

Sam: A clone of Sephiroth came disguised as you… until I noticed something was off about his disguise we all thought it was you…. Before I killed him he hurt Tifa….

Cloud: I'm gonna kill him….

Sam: we all have reason's to kill Sephiroth.

Cloud: what's yours?

Sam: it's personal.

Cloud: oh…

Sam: I don't believe some of the plans Sephiroth has come up with since the first battle in Northern Crater are his, I think Tarah is giving him ideas.

Cloud: that reminds me Aeris told me their master plan.

Vincent: and what would that be?

Cloud: they plan on building a machine that can fuse materia…

Sam: what's so bad about that?

Cloud: that's what I said when Aeris told me… the bad thing is if the fuse the white and black materia it will make a Holy Meteor over 1000x stronger than the one Sephiroth summoned before.

Sam: that…. is bad.

Yuffie: well Mr. Leader what are we going to do?

Vincent: you might not think this to be the wisest course of action but I believe before we go to Midgar we go to Nebleim and check out the library in the Shinra Mansion. The books there may contain something we can use to stop them.

Cloud: actually that sound like a good plan I would have never thought of that.

Sam: then we should all get some rest.

Vincent: me and Yuffie will go take my tent….

Yuffie: I guess that means you three have to sleep out here.

Vincent and Yuffie got up and went to Vincent's tent, went in and zipped it closed.

Cloud: so how did she act when she found out I was dead?

Sam: well of course she was heartbroken, and she cried herself to sleep.

Cloud: then she'll wake up to my smiling face, I hope that will cheer her up.

Sam: Cloud there's something I must tell you…

Cloud: what is it?

Sam: Tifa and me… well…we're…kinda of a couple now….

Cloud: you're what?

Sam: we're a couple….

Cloud: I see….

Sam: don't be mad at her Cloud, she thought you were dead. She needed someone and I happened to be there…. and I…aaaa… jumped at the chance…

Cloud: does she act happy with you?

Sam: she does.

Cloud: as long as she's happy I don't care who she's with.

Sam: so you don't feel like killing me or something?

Cloud: no… I didn't expect her to wait for someone she thought was dead to return.

Sam: friends?

Cloud: friends.

The two shook hands.

Sam: we should get some rest.

Cloud: right.

The two closed their eyes and not to long after they were fast asleep.

(that morning)

Sam's eyes opened slowly and he yawned. Sam looked around and saw Cloud laying on the ground, and everyone else must have still been in their tents. Sam nudged Cloud this his boot and Cloud woke up. Cloud rubbed his eyes and sat up.

Cloud: why did you wake me up?

Sam: it's morning, I think we should all be getting up.

Cloud: whatever…

Vincent and Yuffie came out of their tent and came over to them and sat next to Cloud.

Cloud: hey Vincent mind if I keep the cape?

Vincent: as long as you never wear purple with it again… and no bright colors…

Yuffie: since when do you have a sense of fashion?

Vincent: since it involves my cape.

Next to emerge from their tent was Cid. He walked over to the group and sat between Cloud, Vincent, and Yuffie.

Cid: nice to see you're alive.

Cid took out a cigarette and lit it.

Cloud: can I have one?

Cid handed him a cigarette and the lighter, Cloud put the cigarette in his mouth and lit it, then tossed Cid the lighter.

Sam: since when do you smoke?

Cloud: since about twelve seconds ago.

One by one the rest of the group came out of the tents and each time they were surprised that Cloud was there and that he was smoking. Cloud told the group what Sephiroth and Tarah where up to, and Tifa had slept through it all.

Vincent: I think we should head to Nebleim and check out the library in the Shinra Mansion. The books might contain something to help us stop Sephiroth.

Cloud: that's a good plan… I would have said lets just charge in.

Sam: does she always sleep this late?

Cloud: I've never seen her sleep this late before…

Angelina: it could be out of depression…

Kale: is she running a fever?

Sam felt her head.

Sam: no she's normal…

Tifa: who you talking about?

Tifa's eyes opened slowly and one of the first things she saw was Cloud.

Tifa: Cloud you're alive!

Tifa jumped up and hugged Cloud.

Cloud: nice to see you too.

Tifa felt a sharp pain on her neck and moved back, and rubbed it.

Cloud: oh did I burn you? I'm sorry.

Tifa: how could you have burned me?

Tifa then noticed the cigarette in Cloud's mouth.

Tifa: since when do you smoke?

Cloud: since a little after I woke up this morning…

Tifa sat between Cloud and Sam.

Tifa: uumm… Cloud there's something I need to tell you.

Cloud: I already know Tifa….

Tifa: how?

Sam: Cloud and me talked about in last night.

Tifa: why didn't you wake me up?

Cloud: we decided to let you rest.

Tifa turned to Cloud.

Tifa: so you're not mad?

Cloud: as long as you're happy I don't care who you're with.

Tifa: thanks for understanding Cloud.

Cloud filled Tifa in on what the group had been talking about, and the group ate breakfast.

Sam: how are we going to get to Nebleim?

Cid: I can help with that…

Kale: how?

Cid: not only do I have the Highwind, I have another airship called the Slipstream it's a hell of a lot faster than the Highwind.

Angelina: but how are you going to get it here?

Cid: I'll call Shera and tell her to come pick us up.

Cid took out his PHS and dialed Shera's number. He talked to her a bit then hung up.

Cid: she's gonna land in the canyon outside the city.

Vincent: then we should get going.

The group took down the tents packed up their stuff and left the city. They walked out to the canyon. Not to long after the Slipstream descended toward them. The Slipstream was like a stealth plane, black in color, and like the Highwind there was a woman painted on the side, but it wasn't the one the Highwind had, it was Shera in a two piece bikini.

Cloud: I knew it….

Yuffie: so you do love her.

Cid: yeah, so what if I do ya brat?

Vincent: Cid… it would be wise if you did not call her that.

Cid: why's that vampire boy?

Yuffie: LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND ALONE!

The group looked at Vincent and Yuffie in awe.

Cid: you're going out… with her?

Vincent: I am…

Barret: the last thing I would have expected out of you was you going with the hyper, materia stealing, snot nosed brat.

Vincent: there is a first for everything.

The side of the Slipstream opened and a staircase folded out of it. The group walked in and took their seats.

Cid: move out of the pilot, Shera.

Shera: why can't I fly?

Cid: me need to move fast and I don't trust you flying at full speed.

Shera got up and Cid sat in the pilot seat and Shera in the copilot.

Cid ran his hand across the keyboard and typed in something and a T.V. came out of the roof and some movie started to play.

Cloud: dang Cid you got a T.V. in here.

Cid: and a 52 speaker stereo system.

Cid typed in something else and the speakers came out.

Sam: why the movie?

Cid: just to entrain you on our flight.

Shera: and to distract you from Cid's reckless flying…

Cid: shut up woman.

Cid took the controls of the Slipstream and it lifted into the air. The group hear the engines building up energy then Cid pressed a button on the top of the steering and the Slipstream shot forward with a burst of speed.

( 20 minutes later in a field right out side of Nebleim)

The group had climbed out of the Slipstream and were walking toward Nebleim. The group walked through the town into the mansion and down into the library.

Vincent: look for books on the Cetra, Materia, and Cetra technology.

The group fanned out and started looking through the books. One by one they found a book that was related to what they were looking for and sat somewhere to read through them in hopes of finding what they were looking for. Sam was reading a book on Materia when he came to a page that caught his eye, it was about a materia called the Crystal Materia.

Sam: guys listen to this, The Crystal Materia has the power to revive dead Cetras and is the power source for a weapon called the Rekin cannon, the Rekin cannon has the power to destroy entire planets with one shot. The cannon was used as the Cetra's defense against alien invaders called the Jenova. The Crystal Materia lies in a cave located on the Religious mountain of Wutia along with a map for the location of the Rekin cannon and the instructions on how to use it.

Cloud: the power to revive dead Cetras….

Vincent: we could use the cannon if we fail to stop Sephiroth from summoning Holy Meteor…

Cloud: and we can revive Aeris as well…

Sam: yes… but we should wait until after we defeat Sephiroth and Tarah.

Cloud: why?

Sam: what if we revive her now and we lose? She'll just die again..

Cloud: right…

Vincent: we should get moving.

Kale: right.

Vincent: grab as many as books as you can and come on.

The group grabbed some books at they all ran out of the mansion and to the Slipstream. The group laid down the books then went to their seats.

Cid started the Slipstream and it rose into the air and shot off toward Wutia.

(Wutia)

The group had began to climb the mountain, Yuffie as their guide. She lead them to the only cave on the mountain, it was really only one large room, the group searched the room and they found nothing.

Kale: could someone have taken it already?

Red XII: I don't believe the Ancients would leave it out in the open I think there must be a hidden room here.

Sam: good idea.

Sam went to one of the walls and began tapping on it, as he slowly moved along the wall, he tapped one spot and it sound different than the rest had.

Sam continued in that area and it sounded the same until about a foot away from where the noise first changed, it changed back to the way it was before.

Sam: its there.

Sam took a few steps back.

Sam: Barret, Vincent, use your guns and try to shoot through.

Vincent and Barret raised their guns and started firing, pieces of rock began to chip away and a haze of smoke hid the wall from sight.

Sam: that should be enough!

They stopped firing and let the smoke clear, the rock had been cut into deeply but they still couldn't see on the other side.

Sam: Cloud, Kale, it's our turn…

The three of them drew their swords and chopped away at the wall, after awhile it fell away reviling a passage way.

Vincent: let's go.

The group entered the passage way and farther down the passage they could see a light. As they got closer they could see the light was coming from machines, and computers. As they got to the end of the passage they came to a large room the wall on the sides where lined with computers, showing data in the Cetra langue, at the far end of the room there was a alter and on both sides there stood statues, one of them was large and muscling, long claws, and a angel wing on the left side of it's back and it carried a sword about the size of Cloud's Ultimate Weapon and it eyes on both sides of the blade, the other one was smaller and shaped like chaos but it only had one wing, and it carried a large sword like the buster sword but it had eyes on both sides of the blade.

Angelina: it's pretty obvious where the Crystal Materia is.

Tifa: oh yeah…

The group walked up to the alter and as they were about to walk up to take the Crystal Materia the eye's on the swords came to life and the swords came down and blocked their path.

: what is your purpose with the Crystal Materia?

Vincent: we want to use it to power the Rekin cannon and stop Holy Meteor, if it comes to that.

: Holy Meteor is going to be summoned?

Vincent: yes unless we can stop the man who is trying to summon it.

: you must prove that you are worthy…

Vincent: how?

: show us that you are good hearted, and not one with a dark heart.

Vincent: how do I go about doing that?

: you must think of that…

Vincent: what could I do to show that?

: and you're friends can not help you think of a way but they could be part of the solution.

Vincent: love…. it's what all good people stand for.

Vincent turned to Yuffie an wrapped his arms around her.

Vincent: I love you.

Vincent kissed her as passionately has he could, when he broke the kiss Yuffie said.

Yuffie: I love you too.

: you have proven to us that you mean good.

The to statues raised their sword and Vincent went up to the alter and took the Crystal Materia, and the book next to it.

: may the gods be with you.

: and remember the planet is depending on you all… do not fail us.

Vincent: we swear we will not fail…

The group nodded and Vincent came down off the alter, they turned toward the door, there was a loud roar.

Angelina: what.……… was that?

The growling grew louder, but due to the echoing effect of the room the group couldn't pin point where it was coming from but they could tell it was in the room.

Cid: where is it?

Cloud left something wet hit him on the head and his looked up. On the ceiling a monster hung, it had two powerfully build arms, it's eyes were red, it's skin was a bluish color, it had two large, long daggers sheathed on it's back and four muscle-bond legs ending in feet with four long toes the shape on the foot was like a plus sign. The monster drew one of it's daggers and dropped from the ceiling.

Cloud: it's above us!

The group moved out of the way as the monster it the ground landing on it's feet. It drew it's other dagger and snarled at the group. The group readied their weapons as the monster charged toward them. The monster swung one of it's daggers toward Kale but he ducked under the blade, then slashed at the arm passing over him cutting it off. The monster screamed in agony and raised it's other dagger, and with lighting speed brought in down into Kale's right shoulder. The monster lifted his dagger, with Kale dangling on it and threw him off it and into Vincent, causing him to accidentally fire. Vincent climbed back to his feet and fired a shot right at the monster's head, it left and big hole right through the center of its head but the monster swung his dagger at Cloud, who brought his Buster sword up and blocked. Sam jumped up into the air and his black angel wing shot out of his back, then flew at the monster. His masumanes appeared in his hands and his cut a X into the monster's chest. The monster screamed in agony and blood gushed from it's wound. Cid jumped up and jabbed the monster in one of it's eyes but before Cid could pull his spear out the monster smacked Cid away, and his spear still embedded in it's eye. The monster pulled it out and used it to pin cid to the ground through his right shoulder. Cloud unleashed his omislash on the monster and it finally fell over dead.

Vincent: everyone ok?

Cid: get this thing out of me!

Vincent pulled the spear out of Cid and helped him up.

Cloud: I'm ok.

Tifa: me too.

Sam: yep fine here.

Red: I am fine.

Barret: good.

Cait Sith: same here.

Angelina: fine.

Kale: me too.

There was quite.

Vincent: Yuffie?

Vincent looked over to where he last saw Yuffie, she was laying on the ground with a gunshot wound on the right side of her chest, and blood was trickling down from her mouth and pouring from the wound. Vincent ran over to her and sank to his knees.

Vincent: Yuffie…YUFFIE don't leave me!

Sam came over and checked her pulse, there wasn't one.

Sam: I'm sorry Vincent…. she's dead.

(A/N: The group has the crystal materia, but at the price of Vincent losing his love, and his own gun took her life. How will the group react to this? And will their leader find the strength to go on? Or will he return to rest inside his coffin for the sin he has committed?)


	4. Chapter 4: Raid on the Midgar Ruins

I don't own Final Fantasy 7, but I do own Kale and Sam… Angelina owns her self….

Chapter 4: Raid on the Midgar Ruins

(two days later, in Kalm)

The group had taken Yuffie's body and buried it in Wutia. Then they traveled to Kalm. There they had all been mourning for her for the last two days. Vincent hadn't come out of his room since they got there.

Angelina: do you think we'll get home?

Kale: we'll find a way.

Angelina: what happens if Holy Meteor hits before we get out of here?

Kale: it's not going to hit.

Angelina: how can you be so sure?

Kale: the good guys always win remember?

Angelina: in movies and games, yeah.

Kale: and where are we Angelina?

Angelina: in a game…

Kale: so the good guys will win.

Angelina: I hope you're right.

Kale kissed Angelina on the lips lightly and pulled her up against him.

Angelina: I love you.

Kale: I love you too.

( in Sam's room)

Sam: what do you think Vincent will do?

Tifa: I don't know… I just hope he doesn't go back to his coffin.

Sam: it's like god doesn't want him to be happy.

Tifa: I think we should go talk to him.

Sam: he might be unstable, I'll go.

Sam got up and went to Vincent's door and hear Vincent talking to someone and what sound like a female talking back.

: if you do me one favor I can bring Yuffie back to you.

Vincent: I'll do anything…

: good… now, I want you to lead the group through sector 5, we'll ambush them, kill them, and if everything goes as planned we'll revive Yuffie.

Vincent: that's all I have to do?

: yes.

Vincent: but how can I trust you?

: I'll give you this…

There was silence for a moment.

Vincent: you're giving me this?

: if we double cross you then you can destroy it.

Vincent: fine we have a deal.

: good Vincent.

Sam heard someone walk around in the room then lay on the bed. Sam knocked on the door.

Sam: Vincent you in there?

Vincent: yes.

Sam: can I come in?

Sam heard him walk to the door and unlock it, and it creped open slowly. Vincent went back to the bed and Sam came in, closed the door and sat in a chair facing the bed.

Sam: how are you dealing with Yuffie's death?

Vincent: it hurts…. but it's getting better.

Sam: I over heard the talk you just had…

Vincent: …

Sam: look I know you want her back… but killing us isn't the answer…

Vincent: …

Sam: I know how you feel….

Vincent: HOW COULD YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL!

Sam: because I lost a loved one.. I failed to protect her… and she was killed right before my eyes, and there was nothing I could do but watch.

Vincent: what was her name?

Sam: May….

Vincent: I see…

Sam: and every recently… here in fact, I lost someone I cared very deeply for… more than May in fact…

Vincent: who?

Sam: … Tarah….

Vincent: what?

Sam: she was my girlfriend back in my world…

Vincent: so Sephiroth did brainwash her…

Sam: if he hadn't she would have remembered me.

Vincent: it must be hard…. seeing her like that… and not being able to help her.

Sam: it's like May all over again….. but….

Vincent: she gave me this…

Vincent dug something out of his pocket.

Sam: WHAT THE FUCK!

Vincent: I don't believe that they'd trust me with this for long.

Sam: let me see it.

Sam took the orb from Vincent's hand.

Sam: the Holy Meteor materia.

Vincent: so what are we gonna do with it?

Sam: destroy it, what else?

Sam lifted the Materia into the air and threw it to the ground. It slammed to the ground and shattered into millions of pieces, then there was a flash of light. As the light slowly faded, and their eyes came into focus they saw Tarah standing in front of them, and they both stood up ready to fight.

Tarah: I knew this would happen… see the only way to summon Holy Meteor is to destroy the materia…. so you just summoned the end of the world…

Sam: WHAT!

Tarah: oh I'm sorry, I forgot to mention that…

Sam: ggrrr….

Tarah: in two hours it will appear in the sky, then you will have two weeks to live…

Vincent: damn you!

Vincent pulled out his death penalty and aimed it at her head.

Sam: wait…

Vincent: why?

Sam: Tarah don't you remember me?

Tarah: why would I remember someone like you?

Sam: where are you from?

Tarah: I do not know…

Sam: what's the last thing you remember?

Tarah: why should I tell you?

Sam: please just answer…

Tarah: I remember waking up in a large glass container filled with mako, then it drained out and Sephiroth was standing in front of me…

Sam: tell me exactly what happened after that, please.

Tarah: I do not know why but something is telling me to answer you…

Sam: well?

Tarah: after that Sephiroth helped me to a chair…

(flashback)

Tarah: where am I?

Sephiroth: you are in the Shinra mansion…

Tarah: huh?

Sephiroth: you had an accident and were brought here for me to heal you…

Tarah: I don't remember any of that..

Sephiroth: the crash caused you to lose all of your memory….

Tarah: I don't even remember my own name…

Sephiroth: it's Tarah.

(end flashback)

Sam: so he told you that your memory was erased?

Tarah: yes.

Sam: well I knew you before then.

Tarah: you did, really?

Sam: your name is Tarah, you're from Kale's, Angelina's, and my world, you were a very good friend to me… and.. my girlfriend, until one day you disappeared….. I believe Sephiroth took you….

Tarah: I do not believe you…

Tarah pointed her hand at Sam and a ice sickle appeared in front of it.

Tarah: die…

The ice sickle flew at Sam and stabbed him through his right shoulder and came out the back.

Tarah: have a nice trip to hell…

Tarah slowly faded away and Vincent bent by Sam. Vincent looked in his pockets and on his gun and bangle for a cure materia but he did not have one.

Vincent: SOMEBODY HELP!

Vincent put his hands over the wound and put pressure on it. Tifa ran into the room and knelt by Sam.

Tifa: Cure!

A green light surrounded Sam and the wound healed. The rest of the group came in and watched in worry.

Tifa: Sam?

Sam: I'm ok…

Tifa hugged Sam to her chest.

Tifa: oh thank god you're ok…

Sam: help me to the bed…

Tifa and Vincent helped Sam over to the bed and laid him down.

Cloud: what happened?

Vincent told them what had happened, leaving out the part about Tarah being Sam's girlfriend.

Cid: god damn it!

Barret: so you're saying he accidentally summoned Holy Meteor?

Vincent: sadly…

Sam: what have I done?

Cloud: it's not you're fault…. They probably wanted Vincent to do it because they knew after he killed Yuffie and he was the cause of Holy Meteor in the sky he'd kill himself… we'd be leaderless and they'd attack…

Sam: we have to find the Rekin Cannon… and revive Aeris…

Cloud: I thought you said we should wait till after we beat Sephiroth?

Sam: she might be able to help us….

Vincent pulled out the Crystal materia.

Sam: not here…. outside of Midgar….

Vincent: we rest one more day then we move out…

Vincent went over to a desk in the room and opened a drawer.

Vincent: WHERE IS IT?

Vincent dug through the drawer but he did not find what he was looking for.

Vincent: it's gone!

Tifa: what is?

Vincent: the map to the Rekin Cannon!

Sam: Tarah must have taken it!

Barret: that damn bitch!

Sam: do not blame her….

Cid: why the hell not?

Sam: Sephiroth has brain washed her…

Cloud: then she's lost…

Sam: we should help her if we can…

Vincent: we will.

Sam: thank you.

Tifa: ok everybody out time for him to get some sleep!

Tifa pushed everyone out of the room and locked the door, then went to the bed and laid next to Sam.

Tifa: are you gonna be ok?

Sam: I'm feeling a lot better with you next to me…

Tifa: you can be so sweet…

Sam chuckled.

Sam: yeah I know…

Tifa laid her head on his chest and looked up at his face.

Tifa: when this is over…. and your friends find a way back to your world… will you go with them?

Sam: I don't know… depends on a few things….

Tifa: am I one of them?

Sam: of course…

Tifa: if you want to go home I'll go with you…

Sam: it wouldn't be wise….

Tifa: why not?

Sam: I don't look anything like I do now… I have black hair instead of silver, hazel instead of red, and I am not the age I am now….

Tifa: I don't care how you look… as long as you love me… I don't care…

Sam: I could never stop loving you….

Tifa: but I am wondering one thing…

Sam: what's that?

Tifa: how old are you really?

Sam: fifteen.

Tifa: that's only five years younger than me… so no problem…

Sam: my world has laws… like adults can't go out with teens…

Tifa: then I'll wait till you're old enough.

Sam: I don't know if I could wait that long…

Tifa: then we can still go out as long as we don't get caught…

Sam: sneaky….

Tifa: I know…

Sam pulled Tifa up next to him and kissed her lightly on the lips. Tifa opened her mouth and Sam slipped his tongue into her mouth and their tongues began intertwine. Slowly they broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes.

Sam: I love you…

Tifa: I love you too…

The two kissed again and fell asleep that way.

( that morning )

Vincent had awakened before the sun had rose and he was sitting at a table in the hotel restaurant eating breakfast, when Sam came down the steps and sat at the table across from Vincent. A waiter came over and Sam ordered some food.

Sam: good morning.

Vincent: same to you.

Vincent: have you looked outside this morning?

Sam: I do not need to, I know what's there.

Vincent: the news was on just a little bit before you came in… they said that the new meteor will hit the moon causing the moon to break up and hit Earth, hopefully that won't kill to many people… we have two weeks before Meteor hits us… and four days before the pieces of the moon hit.

Sam: and it's all my fault…

Vincent: you didn't know….

Sam: I think that the group should split up.

Vincent: why?

Sam: so we can have people fighting Sephiroth and Tarah and people at the Rekin Cannon.

Vincent: that's wise… but who goes where?

Sam: it shouldn't be that hard to get to the Rekin Cannon so I'll go… the rest of you go fight Sephiroth.

Vincent: and what of Tifa?

Sam: I don't want her involved at all…

Vincent: I agree we've lost enough women already….

Sam: but the problem is will she listen and stay?

Sam's food came and he began eating.

Vincent: most likely not..

Tifa came down the steps spotted Sam and Vincent went over.

Sam: speak of the devil…

Tifa sat next to Sam.

Vincent: we were just talking about you…

Tifa: you were?

Sam: listen Tifa… I don't want you to go… I want you to stay here…

Tifa: why?

Sam: I don't want you to get hurt….

Tifa: I am NOT staying.

Vincent: like you said… she won't stay behind…

Sam: then you'll be coming with me to the Rekin Cannon.

Tifa: of course I'll be coming with you…

One by one the group came down and had breakfast. Then got their stuff and left. They all looked up to the sky a saw Holy Meteor, it was about six times bigger than the normal Meteor, it glowed with a faint white light, and you could see the moon in front of it.

Sam: my god what have I done…

Tifa: forget about it…

They group left Kalm and started toward Midgar.

( in a field about 20 miles away from Midgar)

Sam: I think this is far enough.

Vincent pulled out the Crystal Materia and handed it to Sam.

Vincent: you do it.

Sam: ok…

Sam read the instructions then sat down.

Sam: uuhh you might wanna move back…

The group took a few steps back and watched Sam.

Sam: here goes nothing…

Cloud: I hope this works…

Sam: Des mon chi thon bekanas Aeris!

There was a bright flash of light that blinded the group. As the light slowly faded, Aeris was no where to be seen.

Sam: did it work?

Just then the group heard screaming from above them, someone was falling out of the sky.

Sam: Cat Sith use yourself as a cushion!

Cat Sith got on his back where the person was going to fall and when they hit him they bounced off and landed on the ground.

Cloud: YOU'RE ALIVE!

Aeris: DON'T LOOK AT ME I'M NUDE!

All the guys turned and looked away.

Tifa: hold on I'll get you some cloths of mine..

Tifa reached in her pack and gave Aeris a tank-top like hers but it was black and some shorts like hers. Aeris quickly put them on and stood up.

Aeris: you can turn around now…

Cloud was the first to turn and he hugged Aeris.

Aeris: nice to see you Cloud..

Cloud: I've missed you so much!

Aeris: I've missed you too.

Cloud stopped hugging her and stepped back.

Vincent: not that we aren't happy to see you but the planet is in danger…

Aeris: I know I saw it all from the promised land…

Sam: do you know how to get to the Rekin Cannon?

Aeris: I do…

Sam: write it down for us please…

Sam took out a piece of paper and a pen and handed it to Aeris. She wrote down the directions and handed it to Sam.

Sam: it was nice to meet you Aeris…

Tifa: good to see you again…

Sam and Tifa turned to walk away but Aeris called to them.

Aeris: be careful of the guardian of the Cannon….

Sam: we will.

The two began walking off again.

Vincent: we have to hurry to Midgar.

The group turned and walked toward Midgar.

(outside Midgar)

The group stood before the gate to sector 5, what they saw before them was horrifying, the sky above Midgar was black, the plates in sector two, six , and three had fallen, fires dotted Midgar, limbs, bones , and blood of people were scattered all over the place, you couldn't look anywhere in Midgar and not see something destroyed. The only undamaged building was the Shinra H.Q.

The group could not see the top because the building now stood above the clouds.

Barret: I don't remember it being that tall…

Cloud: they must have done it.

Vincent: lets go.

Cloud swiped his card through and the doors opened half way then stopped.

Cid: god damn it!

Cloud: now what?

Cid pulled a stick of dynamite out of his pack and put in next to the door.

Cid: run away!

The group turned and ran and about five seconds later it exploded.

Vincent: let's hurry…

The group ran through the remains of the door and toward the support that held up the Shinra H.Q. The group made their way around the ruble to about ¾ of the way there when Tarah faded into view in front of them.

Tarah: I'd knew you'd come…

Barret: what you think we'd do ya foo'.

Cloud: we don't wanna have to hurt you….

Angelina: Tarah remember me… Angelina?

Tarah: no…

Kale: what about me…. Kale…

Tarah: I remember you now, Kale….. oh yeah…. It's coming back to me… I killed you…

Tarah made five ice sickles like she had made against Sam and threw them at Kale, one went through his right arm, two more through his legs, another embedded itself in his left torso, and the last went through his right arm causing it to fall off. Using his good arm Kale grabbed where his arm had been severed.

Angelina: Kale!

Angelina went over and ripped her shirt and tied it the best she could on Kale's severed arm.

Tarah: does it hurt?

Kale: wrench!

Tarah: heh…

Angelina: you're not the Tarah we know….

Tarah: that's because you don't know me!

A huge sword like the buster sword appeared in her hands but the blade was black.

Tarah: time to DIE!

Tarah charged at Cloud and swung her sword. Cloud could barely follow her movements but was able to bring up his sword to block. Cloud swung at Tarah but she blocked. Cloud slid his foot across the ground to Tarah's feet causing her to fall back. Cloud stabbed through her right shoulder and she fell limp on his blade.

Cloud: it can't be over…

Tarah: oh how right you are!

Tarah pulled back her sword and thrust it into Cloud's stomach, then kicked him off her blade. Cid ran forward and jabbed at her with his spear at her torso, she jumped back then forward bring down her sword and cutting Cid's spear in half the went to cut Cid in half at his torso but gunfire erupted form Barret and Vincent. The bullets scraped her skin a few passed through her right arm making it totally useless, another bullet shot off her left thumb, then the two stopped firing.

Tarah: in order to win you must know when to run…

Tarah faded out of view, and Aeris knelt over Cloud.

Aeris: kinra mamrun sho thon healen.

The wound on Cloud's stomach healed and his eyes opened, and he sat up.

Cloud: I'm alive?

Aeris: yep..

Angelina: Aeris can you help Kale?

Aeris nodded and went over to Kale.

Aeris: kinra mamrun sho thon healen.

Kale's wounds healed and his arm regenerated.

Vincent: let's go before they send in reinforcements!

The group ran toward the support.

( with Tifa and Sam )

The two had taken a boat to the northern continent. From there they ran to the City of the ancients and where standing in the underground part, in a building across from the alter where Sephiroth killed Aeris.

Sam: ok.. It says there is a hole in the wall in the back of this room..

Sam found the hole in stuck his hand in in the back of the hole he felt a crank.

Sam: here goes nothing…

Sam turn the crank and a square of light appeared on the floor in front of the window facing the alter, then a stone column came up and a transparent computer screen and a transparent keyboard as well over the stone column, and on the walls of the building more computer screens popped up.

: state the password.

Sam: password?

Sam looked at the sheet and there was no mention of a password.

Sam: she didn't write down a password….

: you have thirty seconds to comply…

Tifa: think of something.

Sam: Cetra?

: incorrect password. Two more chances before counter measures are enabled…

Sam: yikes….

: fifteen seconds…

Sam: Holy?

: incorrect password, final chance before counter measures are enabled…

Sam: Tifa?

: ten seconds…

: five seconds…

Tifa: Holy Meteor?

: correct password…

Sam: why didn't I think of that?

Sam walked up to the keyboard then at the instructions.

Sam: I hope I don't mess it up.

Sam typed in 'command: ccs: 2321' and the ground began to shake. A crack formed on the ground around the alter, the water began draining into it, the ground moved away from the alter, and the ceiling opened up. The alter began rising into the sky, along with the rest of the cannon. The cannon rose high above the canyon the city was in then fell to a horizontal position pointing toward Midgar. It was shaped like the Sister Cannon but the chamber's casing was black, and the barrel's outside had, small, square, blue panels, and in the middle of the barrel was a sliver ring with four thin steel beams that ended in a crave and a point. Three thin doors on each side of the cannon opened and long solar panels came out of them. The two metal support beam shot out of the cannon's chamber casing and slammed into the ground digging into it and locking it in place. Then on the left side of the main support beam a door going from the bottom of the beam to the top opened and a glass tube moved out and locked into place. The wall in front of Sam vanished and a walkway came out from the support beam and connected with the ground in front of Sam.

Sam: well let's go…

There was a loud roar outside the house and the two ran out to see what it was. There was a monster, it had arms like the Ruby weapon, large shoulders like the Diamond weapon, it had a core like the Ultimate weapon, wings like the Ultimate weapon, and a tail like the weapon Shinra killed in Junon with the cannon.

Sam: what the hell is that!

Tifa took out a sense materia and used it.

Tifa: The Oblivion Weapon.

Sam: ready?

Tifa: yep…

Sam and Tifa got into their fighting stance.

(A/N: that chapters done. I've decided to do something with this fic that I haven't seen anyone else do…. I'm gonna let you chose who wins… the bad guys or the good guys. If you chose the good guys the story will continue for a while. If you chose the bad guys the next chapter you read will be the last.

if you want to chose the good guys go to next chapter if you want to chose bad guys that chapter will be the last choice on the chapter select thingy the chapter's name will be 'The End of the World'. any of you who want to read the bad guys might be wondering if you're gonna have to wait until the story is over…. You will not I will post it next then start on the next good guy chapters and when I go to post I'll take off the Bad guy chapter post the new good guy chapter then repost the bad guy chapter. I hope you will all enjoy the story.)


	5. Chapter 5: the final battle with angels ...

I do not own FF7. The final battle is here, the vents before have led up to this battle, the final showdown will begin, when they win the Earth will be safe… or is this a foreshadowing of things far worse to come?

Chapter 5: the final battle with angels of death.

(with the group in Midgar)

The had group ran onto the railroad leading up the support to the plates and had reach the top and now were standing in front of Shinra HQ.

Vincent: Kale, Angelina you two do not have to come…. This isn't your world… you can go and find a way home…

Kale: I'm staying here…I'm not gonna walk out on my friends when they need me the most

Angelina: I go where Kale goes…

Vincent: we thank you for your help….

Cloud: I hope they have an elevator…

The group went into the lobby and over to the elevator shaft. Vincent pressed two buttons and the both the elevators came down.

Vincent: Kale, Angelina, Cloud, Barret, take the left elevator, the rest of you with me we'll meet back at the top floor.

The group ran into the elevators and they shot toward the top. When the elevators reached the top the group stepped out.

Cloud: it's no different from when I was here….

The group walked up the stairs that led to the Shinra president's room. Nothing had changed here either.

Kale: wonder where they are?

Angelina walked to the helicopter pad and looked up, the tower continued up over the clouds. There was a stair case at the end of the pad that led up.

Angelina: guys over here!

The rest of the group ran out.

Vincent: guess we have to climb anyway…

Barret: not again..

The group begin climbing the stairs and up to the clouds. Once they came over the clouds they weren't on a stair case anymore they were on a large platform, and off in the distance was a large cliff and a castle that rested on top of it. Another layer of clouds hung over the castle.

Vincent: how could the Shinra building support this?

Cloud: there's no way it could…

Just then a figure appeared in the sky above them.

Tarah: I'm surprised you were able to defeat me earlier but it will not happen again…

Another figure appeared beside her.

Sephiroth: do you really think you can win against us both?

Vincent: we have to try…

Sephiroth: you are fools…

Cloud: at least we have a heart…

Sephiroth: oh come on Strife…. trying to put me on a guilt trip?

Cloud: I was talking to your wife.

Tarah: you cannot make me change my mind, I will stand by him till the end.

Angelina: Tarah….

Sephiroth: enough talking… begin…

Sephiroth flew down and Cloud and slashed at him with the masumane, Cloud brought up his buster sword and blocked. Cloud swung out at Sephiroth who disappear in a black orb then reappeared behind Cloud and lashed out with his masumane, Cloud ducked under the blade the jumped to his feet throwing himself at Sephiroth and kicking him square in the chest the brought up his Buster sword and swung at Sephiroth, cutting into his arm. Sephiroth jumped back and got into his fighting stance.

(fight with Tarah)

Vincent and Barret raised the guns at her and started firing but they just bounced off of her. Kale rushed forward with his sword and slashed at her torso. She grabbed the bade and took it from Kale, turned it to his chest and pushed it all the way through the end coming out his back. Kale fell to the ground, and Angelina charged at Tarah.

Angelina: YOU KILLED MY BOYFREIND!

Angelina swung her rod at her and it slammed into the side of her face knocking her to the ground. Angelina brought her rod down right at Tarah's face, Tarah tried to roll out of the way but Angelina saw her rolling and changed the course of her rod and smacked Tarah in her right arm breaking it.

Tarah jumped to her feet then jumped back.

Tarah: where did you get so much power from?

Angelina: you killed my boyfriend and I will not stop until he's avenged.

Tarah: feh…. Dark Fire blade come unto me!

A sword shaped like Cloud's Ultimate weapon but it was longer and red with a black dragon twirling around the sword.

Tarah: prepare to die!

Tarah flew at Angelina and swung out with her sword, Angelina blocked then swung her rod toward Tarah's torso, but she blocked. Before Angelina could react Tarah raised her sword and swung down and Angelina cutting into her shoulder. Angelina ignored the pain and swung her rod at Tarah's head and hit her hard, they both stubbed back.

Tarah: Sephiroth back off!

Sephiroth looked at Tarah then vanished.

Cloud: where do you think you're going!

Tarah: Dragon of the Dark Flame I summon you!

Tarah jumped up into the air then stabbed down into the ground with her sword. In front of her a black pool formed and a pillar of fire shot out of it, A black dragon with red eyes came out of the pillar and landed in front of Tarah.

Tarah: good dragon…

Vincent: what is that thing?

Tarah: your worst nightmare…

Cloud charged at the dragon.

Cloud: we'll see about that!

Tarah: Dragon…. Coshinhahorra Flame!

A small black orb appeared in front of the dragon's mouth and slowly grew until it was about the size of a wrecking ball.

Angelina: this isn't good!

Tarah: Dragon… KINZO!

Tarah disappeared and the orb flew at Cloud and when he hit it he was slammed against the orb and rode it until it hit a small mound and the explosion was huge, the whole group was consumed by the explosion.

( with Sam and Tifa)

The weapon roar and swung one of its arms at Sam who jumped on the arm and along the arm up to the weapon's face and slashed at it cutting is across the face. The weapon reached up and smacked him away and Sam flew across the town through four buildings before he stopped.

Tifa: SAM!

A large stone slab lifted up and Sam stood up.

Sam: I'm ok..

His right arm was broken, and his shirt was torn to pieces, bloody cuts littered his body. Sam flew back at the weapon and slashed at his right arm cutting into it a bit. The weapons' other arm came up and wrapped it's arms around Sam and lifted him up and started squeezing him. Tifa ran forward and jumped into the air and landed on the Weapon's shoulder and started punching the side of it's head. The weapon let go of Sam and swung it's arm at Tifa but she jumped back and landed next to Sam. Sam slowly stood up.

Tifa: you don't look so good…

Sam: I'm fine…

The weapon's shoulder's opened and it fired at them hitting the ground around them and the causing flame and smoke to cover them. When it stopped Sam was still standing, but Tifa was on the ground with a large wound in her torso.

Sam: TIFA!

Sam turned to the weapon and a gold glow surrounded him.

Sam: take my love, my hate, and all of my anger!

Sam charged at the weapon and started slashing wildly at it. After about a minute Sam jumped back and the weapon let out a roar. The weapon raised it's arm the swung it at Sam but the arm fell off the weapon and flew past Sam. Piece by piece the weapon fell to pieces and Sam limped over to Tifa and knelt beside her.

Sam: Tifa?

Tifa's gaze shifted to Sam and tears were in her eyes.

Tifa: you ok?

Sam: I should be asking you that.

Tifa: I'm…. fine…

Sam checked her wound and she was losing lots of blood.

Tifa: I'm gonna die aren't I?

Sam: no….

Tifa: don't lie….

Sam: I…don't.. know…

Sam began to cry.

Tifa: don't cry over me….

Sam: I love you…

Tifa: I love….you.. too..

Sam put his arm behind her and pulled her into a sitting position and kissed her, she rose one of her arms and put it around him, and kissed back. Not to long after Sam left the arm fall to the ground and she stopped kissing him. Sam pulled back and looked into her eyes, they were blank. Sam lowered his head into her chest and started crying.

Sam: this is the third time…

Sam slowly rose to his feet still carrying Tifa and limped to the elevator on the cannon. He rode it to the top then limped over to the control's and sat in the chair with Tifa across his lap. Sam took his good arm and placed the crystal materia in a hole next to the controls and it lit up. Sam then typed in the cordierites for the cannon to fire then typed in the amount of time to wait before firing. One of the wounds on Sam opened wider and blood began to pour out of it.

Sam: looks like I'll be joining you all soon…

Sam typed the command for the cannon to charge up the slowly his hand went to the enter key. Sam's vision blurred and he didn't think his hand would make it. Sam's finger touched the enter key then fell limp. His head hung down and a tear fell onto Tifa's face. The end of the cannon opened and a small blue orb started to grow larger and larger.

( back at Midgar)

The smoke cleared and the group was scattered around they were hurt but alive. Tarah appeared above them and next to her Sephiroth.

Tarah: I do not see how they survived…

The group slowly rose to their feet, and the tip of Holy Meteor came through the clouds above them.

Sephiroth: I will finally become a god…

Tarah: don't you mean us?

Sephiroth: did you really think I was going to share my place as a god with you?

Sephiroth pulled back his masumane and stabbed Tarah through the stomach. Sephiroth pulled his sword out of her and she fell to the ground.

Cloud: why did you do that isn't she your wife?

Sephiroth: I was not going to share my place as a god with her…

Angelina: monster….

Sephiroth: now I will absorb the life stream and..

Sephiroth looked down at his stomach a sword was sticking through it. Sephiroth turned his head to see Tarah was holding it.

Sephiroth: wrench…

Tarah: I've been called worse…

Tarah kicked Sephiroth off her sword made a orb in her right hand and threw it at Sephiroth when it exploded you could hear Sephiroth scream in pain. When the smoke cleared he was no where to be seen. Tarah slowly floated down to the group.

Cloud: it's still there…

Cid: where's the damn cannon?

A blue light flashed in the distance and a large blue beam hit Holy Meteor and caused a huge explosion blinding the group. Slowly the light faded and the group regained their sight.

Cloud: it's over…

Aeris healed the group.

Kale: we all lived…

Cloud: surprising…

The dark cloud over them disappeared and the blue sky was reviled and the sun shone brightly.

Red: we should call Sam and Tifa to see how they are doing.

Vincent took out his PHS and dialed the phone Sam and Tifa had taken, It rang and rang but there was no anwser.

Vincent: they aren't picking up.

Tarah: I am sorry for what I did.

Cloud: you tried to kill us…

Vincent: but we made a pormise to a friend not to kill you unless we had no choice…. But it would seem you're better now so there is no need.

Angelina: do you remember us now?

Tarah: I do remember you sis…

Angelina hugged Tarah.

Cid took out his PHS and called Shera, not long after the slipstream appeared and the group boarded and took off for the Rekin Cannon.

(At the city of the Anceints)

The group got out of the ship and looked up at the cannon.

Cid: damn that thing's big…

The group walked through the city past the lake where Cloud had put Aeris's body, then into the house down the stairs and to the house where the walk to the elevator on the cannon was.

Vincent: let's go.

The group walked into the elevator and it started up. Vincent spotted something red on the floor.

Vincent: there's blood on the floor.

Cloud: they must have been hurt…

The elevator reached the top the group stepped out. The group saw a chair with controls around and feet hanging off one side. Tarah walked up to the chair and saw Sam and Tifa. Tifa was lain across Sam's lap her eyes were closed and Sam's head was down. Tarah lifted up Sam's head to see his eyes were barely opened. The rest of the group came over and helped get Sam and Tifa on the floor. Tarah checked Sam's pluse, there was one but barely.

Tarah: Aeris can you heal him?

Aeris noded then knelt next to him.

Aeris: kinra mamrun sho thon healen.

Sam's wounds healed and his eyes opened, and he sat up. Sam looked over at Tifa and checked her pulse… she was gone.

Sam: that's the third… I've lost…

Cloud: Tifa…

Sam turned and saw Tarah standing there and a confused look came onto his face. Sam stood up and went to her.

Tarah: hey…

Sam: you're alive?

Tarah: I am…

Sam: do you remember me?

Tarah: I do…

Sam hugged Tarah and began to cry.

Cloud: Aeris is there anything you can do to reive her?

Aeris: I'm sorry… but I cannot.

Cloud looked down sadly at her.

Sam let go of Tarah and went over to Tifa and picked her up. The group went to the elevator rode it down and went to the lake where Cloud and laid Aeris to rest. Sam walked into the lake up to his waist.

Sam: I'll never forgot you…

Sam let her go and she drifted down to the bottom of the lake. Sam turned back to the group and walked back to shore.

Barret: see you around Tifa…

Cloud: I hope you're happy where you are…

Sam: I know she is…

The group turned and walked back to the slipstream and took off for Nebleim.

(A/N: what do you think? The world is safe, but at the price of Tifa and Yuffie's lives. Those who think it's over are wrong… there's more. Will Sam, Tarah, Angelina, and Kale find a way home? Will losing their loves cause Vincent and Sam to slowly fade away? And what of Tarah? And what does the crystal materia have to do with it all?)


	6. Chapter 6: The Angel and the Demon

I hope the last chapter wasn't to over the top… cuz if it was the rest will be WAY over. Last chapter the group defeated Sephiroth and Tarah changed back to good and Tifa died. Sam and Tarah are reunited and the world is safe. Will Kale, Angelina, Tarah, and Sam find a way home? Or will they be trapped there forever. And what evil lies on the path in front of them?

R&R please.

Chapter 6: The Angel and the Demon

( 1 week after the defeat of Sephiroth)

The group had traveled to Nebleim and were staying in the Shinra mansion. They had cleaned it up, and once they had finished Vincent locked himself in the library. Everyone else was relaxing, Sam and Tarah were sitting in the living room on the couch watching TV together, Aeris and Cloud were out shopping, Barret had brought Marlene and Aeris's mom to the mansion, Red was sleeping on the floor next to the couch Sam and Tarah were on, Cait Sith sat deactivate in the corner, Cid and Shera were in one of the many bedroom of the house, and Kale and Angelina, were also in their own bedroom.

Sam: do you want to go home?

Tarah: back to my parents? No…

Sam: would you like to stay here?

Tarah: as long as you're here.

Sam: then we'll stay.

Sam leaned over and kissed Tarah softly on the lips, after a few second he broke away.

Sam: I..

Tarah: ..love you.

Sam: you beat me to it again…I love you too.

Tarah giggled.

Sam: your laugh is so cute…

Now she blushed.

Tarah: don't start that..

Sam: start what?

Tarah: never mind..

Tarah rested her head on Sam's shoulder.

Tarah: soft…

Tarah slowly drifted off to sleep and Sam gently laid her down on the couch and got up. Sam walked to the door leading to the stairs down to the library. She walked down the passage to the door of the library, and knocked.

Sam: Vincent are you in there?

Vincent: I am.

Sam: may I come in?

Sam heard Vincent get up and walk to the door and the lock clicked.

Vincent: come in.

Sam opened the door and stepped in and closed the door behind him. Vincent walked over to a desk with books piled on top of it.

Sam: what are you looking for?

Vincent: it's none of your concern…

Sam: I think I know.

Vincent: then tell me what do you think I'm looking for?

Sam: a way to revive Yuffie.

Vincent: and why aren't you looking for a way to bring back Tifa?

Sam: …

Vincent: well?

Sam: I'm with Tarah… and if she comes back she'll see us together and it'll break her heart I don't want her to go through that.

Vincent: I see…

Sam: I'll help you look.

Vincent shook his head.

Vincent: no… go back to the others I'm ok.

Sam: there's nothing to do up there right now I don't got anything better to do.

Vincent: if you insist…

Sam grabbed a book off the self and sat in a arm chair next to the desk.

( upstairs with Tarah)

Tarah was awakened by the front door closing. She sat up and looked around but Sam was nowhere to be seen. She got up and went to the door. Cloud and Aeris were walking in with bags.

Cloud: can you help bring the stuff in?

Tarah: sure.

Tarah went out grabbed the rest of the stuff then brought it into the kitchen.

Cloud: where's everyone else?

Tarah: don't know.

Aeris: isn't Sam with you?

Tarah: he was until I fell asleep.

Aeris: are you hungry?

Tarah: yes.

Aeris started cooking and Cloud and Tarah went into the living room, sat on the couch and started watching the TV.

Cloud: did Sam tell you about Tifa?

Tarah: he did.

Cloud: I see…

Tarah: you loved her, didn't you?

Cloud: I did and still do.

Tarah: it's my fault she's dead…

Cloud: it's Sephiroth's, he tricked you.

Tarah: I'm sorry for the stuff I did to all of you.

Cloud: don't worry about it…

The two heard the door to the basement open, then a few seconds later, Sam and Vincent started walking down the stairs.

Cloud: see you finally decided to come out Vincent.

Vincent didn't respond instead he picked up his death penalty and his new cape and put it on.

Tarah: what's going on?

Sam didn't respond she just put his black leather trench coat on and picked up his masumane and sheathed it at his side. The two talked to the door and Vincent walked out.

Sam: we are going out… don't follow us… and we'll call tomorrow.

Tarah: were are you going?

Sam: I cannot tell you.

Tarah: then let me come with you…

Sam: no you cannot, you must stay here… I'll be ok.

Tarah: but…

Sam: I love you…

Tarah: I love you too.

Sam: then stay here.

Tarah nodded, and Sam walked out the door.

Cloud: what are they up to?

Tarah: maybe they found something in the library?

Cloud: let's go see if we can't find it.

The two went down into the basement and through the passage to the library. They saw the books piled on the desk and one lone book laying in the seat of an arm chair beside the desk. Tarah picked it up and started flipping through it and Cloud grabbed one of the books off the desk. As Tarah was flipping through the book something caught her eye.

Tarah: Cloud, listen to this, it's a entry about holy meteor.

Cloud: but it's gone…

Tarah: it tells of what happens in the aftermath.

Cloud: well read it.

Tarah: The judgment of Holy Meteor will rain down on the Earth brought by the one winged angel and a girl from another world, when it has passed, a demon named Shiryen will come to pass judgment upon those who have survived, and when Shiryen arrives an angel named Tifena, will be sent to stop it, but alone the angel will not prevail. The demon and the angel will inhabit the bodies of to fallen warriors who died during the judgment of Holy Meteor, one killed by their lover, the other killed a weapon. The loves they left behind are the key to the planet's survival. Those who survive, will face yet another judgment, the heartless, people who have lost their hearts. They will sweep over the planet stealing hearts of humans, if the angel has survived she is the only hope. Those who have survived will have a ten year period of peace then face the final judgment, the Reshin, dragon like monsters, they will scorch the Earth, burning everything in their path. The girl who assisted the one winged angel is the only hope against the Reshin. Once the threat has passed Earth will become the Promise land, and eternal peace will rain down, the people left from the Reshin will be allowed to stay in the promise land for eternity.

Cloud: ….oh…my.. god..

Tarah: so Sam and Vincent went to find the demon and the angel?

Cloud: from what I can tell…wonder who they are?

Then it hit Tarah.

Tarah: Yuffie died because Vincent accidentally shot her right?

Cloud: yeah…

Tarah: the passage said 'one killed by their lover'.

Cloud: you think it means Yuffie?

Tarah: yes.

Cloud: and the other?

Tarah: is said 'the other killed a weapon' so it must be Tifa.

Cloud: we have to get the group together and find Sam and Vincent.

Tarah nodded.

(2 hours later)

They had gathered the group in the living room and told them what they had found, and what they planned to do.

Tarah: we're going to slip the group…

Cloud: Tarah you'll command the one that goes to Tifa's grave.

Tarah: me, why me?

Cloud: no offense to the others but you're the strongest here.

Tarah: fine…I'll do it.

Cloud: Cid, Kale, Angelina, and Red you'll go with Tarah, Cait Sith, Aeris, and Barret you're with me. We'll take the Slipstream and you'll drop my group off at Yuffie's grave, then your group will go to Tifa's grave.

Cid: when we going?

Cloud: now…

Shera: I want to go too.

Cid: it's to dangerous…

Shera: I'm going and that's final.

Cloud: you'll have to be in my group to even it out.

Shera: ok.

Cloud: let's get going then.

The group got their stuff and went to the Slipstream and it took off for Wutia.

( a few hours later outside Wutia)

Cloud's group walked off the Slipstream and it lifted into the air and it hovered over the water next to the group and doors on the bottom of it opened and a small boat fell out of it and into the water. Cloud's PHS rang.

Cid: you can use that to get to the City of the Ancients.

The slipstream took of toward the City of the Ancients.

Cloud: her grave is on a cliff north of the city over the ocean.

The group walked to the cliff when they got up there they saw someone standing near the grave.

: you were not to follow us.

Cloud: we read the book we couldn't let you face this alone.

Barret: you act'n like a fool, vampire boy.

The person turned to face the group.

: I am not Vincent…

Cloud: Sam, what are you doing here, we though you'd be at Tifa's grave?

Sam: Vincent and I decided it would be best if they did not see us at first so we went to the opposite grave.

Shera: so Vincent is at Tifa's grave?

Sam: yes…

Cloud: how do you know when it's going to happen?

Sam: we took the page with the date for when the events accrue out of the book and copied it.

Sam took out a piece of paper and handed it to Cloud.

Cloud: March 27th the angel and the demon will raise…. that's today.

Sam: so it should happen soon.

(with Tarah's group)

The Slipstream was only about 8 miles from the City of the Ancients, the sky in front of them was pitch black, there would be a boom of thunder and a lighting flash every ten seconds.

Cid: think we picked the wrong one…

Cid landed the Slipstream in the canyon outside the city and the group walked toward the lake where Tifa's body laid. As they got closer they saw someone sitting across from them on the other side of the lake, he got up and walked over to them.

: you were not to follow.

Tarah: Sam you….

: I am not Sam…

Tarah: Vincent what are you doing here I thought you'd be at Yuffie's grave?

Vincent: we thought it best not to their lovers be the one to see them come back incase you had to kill them.

Tarah: oh…

Kale: not to be the one who always thinks that something bad is gonna but…. the sky makes me think Tifa's the demon…

Vincent: you found the book?

Tarah: we did.

Vincent looked back at the lake.

Red: judging by the way things look.. She is the demon…

Vincent: I do not think she is…

Kale: why's that?

Vincent: in the book it said the angel's name is Tifena…

Angelina: yeah so?

Tarah: take off the 'en' what do you get?

Cid: I'll be damned! Tifa!

Vincent: and Shiryen is a Wutian demon… it was said she will bring the end of the world.

Angelina: but look around…. does it look like a place something good would come from?

: you'd be correct…

The group looked up to see a silver haired man, carrying a long sword, wearing a black leather trench coat, and glowing, cold, blue eyes.

Tarah: impossible…

(Cloud's group)

Barret: we've been wait'n 2 hours… I'd wish she'd come on already!

Aeris: .. The planet's crying…

Sam: what?

Aeris: the planet's crying… the angel's here…

Sam: so the angel is a here?

Aeris: yes…

Sam: that would mean anyone's the demon.

Cloud: is it saying anything about the demon?

Aeris: I can't hear anything…

Cait Sith: A Shinra satellite is picking a large build up of energy near the City of the Ancients…

Barret: Shinra's still around?

Cait: barely…

Cloud: see if you can pick up anything here…

Cait Sith gaze turned blank.

Cloud: Sith?

Green lines flowed for the top of Sith's eyes to the bottom.

Cait: there's no energy build up…. But there was one earlier like the one around the City of the Ancients.

Cloud: where?

Cait: in the ruins of Midgar…

Sam: so chances are it's some innocent person left in Midgar?

Cloud: only thing it could be…

Sam: then we should get to the city of the Ancients as fast as we can…

(Tarah's group)

The man stared over the lake at them.

Tarah: it's impossible… you're…. dead…

: I was…

Vincent: we'll just have to kill you again!

: don't you have something bigger to worry about?

The man's gaze fell upon the lake.

: The demon and the angel will inhabit the bodies of two fallen warriors who died during the judgment of Holy Meteor, one killed by their lover, the other killed by a weapon.

Cid: so what Sephiroth?

Sephiroth: I fit the description of being killed by my lover, do I not?

The group's eyes widened with shock.

Kale: then you're the demon!

Sephiroth: if that were true you'd all be dead…

Angelina:…. He has a point….

Sephiroth walked calmly over to the group.

Sephiroth: it would not be wise to stick around to see her rise….

Cid: I am not gonna let him on my plane!

Vincent: we'll make sure he doesn't pull anything….

Cid: ..GGRR…fine!

Lighting began to come down and strike the lake.

Sephiroth: we'd best hurry…

The group turned and ran through the city. A large black pillar of energy shot up out of the lake and the ground around it and in the city began to crack. The ground shook causing the group to almost lose their balance. The sky turned pitch black, and black lighting crackled off the pillar. The broken pieces of the ground began to lift into the air. The group ran out into the canyon, and were almost to the Slipstream when a large slab of rock fell down and hit the Slipstream causing it to explode.

Cid: NNOO not my precious Slipstream!

Tarah: what now!

Sephiroth: we run to the shore…. Hopefully it's not effected there!

The group ran past the burning wreckage of the Slipstream and into the Sleeping forest. The forest had lost it's green glow and trees were falling all over. The ground still shook and the ground began to break apart as the ran. They ran into Bone Village to see the people running around hysterically. The houses were falling apart. One of the bones fell over and trapped a little girl under it. Sephiroth ran over and started lifting it up.

Sephiroth: someone get her!

Cid ran over and pulled the little girl out.

Little girl: thanks old man….

Cid ignored her.

Cid: let's go!

Sephiroth dropped the bone, the group started running toward the shore, and the villagers followed them. As they got to the shore they turned back and looked toward the City of the Ancients. The pillar had grown larger, large pieces of rock, and trees, lifted into the air and were sucked into the pillar. In the ocean behind them giant waves formed but instead of coming in they moved out. The ground began cracking around them and the cracks extended into the ocean, the water draining into them.

(Cloud's group)

As they had gotten closer to the North continent they saw the black pillar shooting up into the sky, and they saw the ground breaking and lifting into the air. The boat raced toward the shore.

Sam: so it's true… my angel… is the demon…

Cloud: we don't know that yet…

Kale: it could have been the other one!

Shera: it'll be ok Sam…

Cloud: we have to hurry the other group could be in trouble.

The ocean roared around them, every time the boat hit a wave it went flying into the air. Then everything went quite, all they could hear was the engine of the boat and their breaths. The waves calmed, the pillar was gone, and the sky was blue.

Sam: it's over…

Aeris: the planet… it's scared…

They could see a group of people standing at the shore and turned the boat toward them.

(Tarah's group)

Tarah: it's Cloud!

Sephiroth: STRIFE WHERE?

Vincent: we must hide him until we explain to Cloud that Sephiroth is good… hide in the crowd.

Sephiroth hid behind few of them as the boat pulled up, and Cloud's group walked up.

Cloud: we should go…

Cid: we found the angel…

Tarah: more like he found us…

Vincent: you must not hurt him….

Cloud: why would I hurt him?

Vincent: come on out…

Sephiroth walked out from the crowd.

Cloud: SEPHIROTH!

Sam: HE'S ALIVE!

Sam and Cloud drew their swords. Aeris slowly backed away in fear.

Sam: it's because of you Tifa's dead!

Cloud: We're gonna kill you!

Tarah stepped between Sam, Cloud, and Sephiroth.

Sam: Tarah move!

Tarah: with out him we'll all die…

Cloud: don't make us hurt you….

Aeris moved next to Tarah.

Cloud: Aeris… why are you defending him?

Aeris: because the planet is telling me to do so…

Cloud lowered his sword, but Sam went into his fighting stance, his eyes were glowing brighter then usual.

Sam: don't make me say it again… move…

Tarah: no….

Sam charged toward Sephiroth and swung his sword at him Tarah moved in the way and brought hers up to block when the two swords clashed there was a shower of sparks.

Sam: Tarah stop…

Tarah: do you want this planet to die!

Sam: they're all video game characters!

Tarah: so is that what Tifa is to you!

A hurt look appeared on Sam's face.

Tarah: she won't want you to do this…

Anger appeared on his face again and he put more pressure on the clashing sword slowly pushing down.

Tarah: what are you doing!

Sam: what does it look like?

Sam pulled back his sword and swung it and cut deep into Tarah's torso.

Tarah: Sam…why….

Tarah fell to her knees holding her wound trying to stop the blood, but it was covering her hands, and spilling onto the ground.

Sam: you were in my way…

Tarah looked up at Sam and everything went black as she fell over and hit the ground with a thud. Sam's gaze lifted up to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth: you… killed your own girlfriend…

Sam: shut up….

Kale: you killed her!

Sam: it's your fault Tifa's the way she is…

Sephiroth: it yours… because you failed to protect her…

Sam: charged at Sephiroth and went to swing but Kale blocked it.

Kale: you killed Tarah….

Sam: why do you care?

Kale: she was your girlfriend… don't you care about what you just did!

Sam pointed his left hand at Angelina.

Sam: good bye sis….

Kale: NNOO!

A red ball of energy formed in Sam's hand then flew at Angelina and exploded when it hit her. When the smoke clear they saw Angelina lying on the ground in a growing pool of her blood, her clothes torn to shreds, and bloody gashes covered her body.

Kale: ANGELINA!

Kale ran over to Angelina and put her head in his lap.

Kale: don't leave me!

Angelina: I love…you..

Kale: I love you too…

A hot tear rolled down off of Kale's cheek and hit Angelina's cheek and rolled to the ground. A smile slowly came onto Angelina face, and seconds later her head fell to the side and her eyes closed. Kale sobbed holding her close to him.

Cloud: you…. You're a monster…

Sam: I'll be back….

A black angel wing shot out of Sam's back and he flew into the air and toward the City of the Ancients.

Tarah: ..help…me…

Sephiroth leaned over Tarah and pulled out a cure materia.

Sephiroth: full cure!

A pillar of light surrounded Tarah and the wound on her torso disappeared, then the pillar of light faded.

Tarah: is he gone?

Sephiroth: he is…

Kale: can you help Angelina?

Sephiroth went to Angelina and used the materia, with no result.

Sephiroth: I'm sorry….

Sephiroth a hand on Kale's shoulder.

Sephiroth: she's in a better place…

(with Sam)

Sam stood next to the lake were the pillar of darkness had been earlier. The lake was ice and a woman stood in the middle, she had two wings that looked liked Vincent's Chaos wings on her back and was carrying a long thick sword that seemed to glow black, she was wearing a black tank top and black pants, and had long silver hair.

Sam: Tifa?

The woman turned toward him, it was Tifa.

Tifa: Sam…

Sam ran to her and hugged her.

Sam: I thought I'd lost you…

Tifa: no…

Sam: you're the demon?

Tifa: yes…

Sam: I want to help you kill them…

Tifa: I was going to ask you to join me….but it seems I don't have to.

Sam nodded and looked into Tifa's eyes.

Sam: do you still love me?

Tifa: yes… and do you love me?

Sam: yes.

Sam leaned down and kissed Tifa on the lips wrapping his arms around her, and her wrapping hers around him.

Tifa: remain calm my love.

Tifa continued to kiss Sam. Sam's black angel wing shot out of his back, and a black aura surrounded him and steadly grew larger and his eyes turned from blue to red, and black electricity crackled around him. Then Tifa backed up.

Tifa: how do you feel?

Sam: like a whole new me….

Tifa: I love you…

Sam: I love you too.

The two flew up into the air and toward the group.

(Cloud's group)

Cloud: the demon will probably kill Sam…. then come for us… we need to get going…

Sephiroth: let's stay just for a few minutes…

Cloud: we can wait…

Cloud spotted two dots in the distance.

Cloud: it's Sam and he's got the demon with him!

Tarah stood up.

Tarah: let's go!

The group ran into the boat and sped off. Sam and Tifa were right behind them.

Cloud: they're gaining!

Vincent took out his gun and fired at the two, Barret soon stood up and started firing at them with his Missing Source, and the Shera joined in with her shot gun.

Sephiroth: that won't do much good!

Cloud: then what do you suggest?

Sephiroth stood up and raised his arms over his head and a large white energy orb appeared over them.

Sephiroth: scatter shot!

Thousands of small orbs flew out of the orb and at Sam and Tifa and continued to do so until the orb vanished. When the smoke cleared neither Sam nor Tifa were anywhere to be seen.

Barret: I think the son of a bitch killed them!

Sephiroth: they're not dead… we should get away from here….

Red: but to where?

Sephiroth: Wutia… there's a princess there that needs to be revived.

Vincent: a what?

Sephiroth: their princess was killed… she will play an important part of this… if you read father in the book she was mentioned… she was the first to be killed by her lover… but didn't turn out to be the angel… her part is unsure… but she is needed..

Aeris: how do you know?

Sephiroth: the planet… is telling me…

Aeris: you can hear it too?

Sephiroth: I can… clearly…

Cloud: why should we trust you?

Sephiroth: I don't expect you to trust me Strife… after all I've done… I don't even know how they could call me an angel…

Cloud: got that right.

Aeris: shut up Cloud.

Cloud: what?

Aeris: don't be mean… he was controlled by Jenova…

Cloud: what about when he summoned Holy Meteor Jenova was dead then!

Sephiroth: when you killed her.. Her consciences came into me and took over… that's how I changed into Safer Sephiroth… because of her. She was still controlling me when Tarah killed me…. But when I died she was thrown out of me…

Tarah: so when I killed you… Jenova was driven out of you?

Sephiroth: yes…

Cloud: I don't trust you…

Sephiroth unsheathed his masumane, and Cloud stood up with his hand on the handle of his ultimate weapon ready to draw it. Sephiroth fumbled with the case over the materia in the hilt of his sword and when he final got it open he pulled out the black materia.

Cloud: I thought it was destroyed when it was fused into the Holy Meteor materia then crushed?

Sephiroth: the black materia is like normal materia to an extent… it can be mastered… and like all materia when it's mastered it makes a new one this is the result…

Tarah: you mastered the black materia?

Sephiroth: yes.. Is that so hard to believe?

Cloud: yeah…

Sephiroth handed the black materia to Cloud.

Cloud: why are you giving this to me…

Sephiroth: if I were evil would I give you what?

Cloud: I guess not…

Sephiroth: plus it brings back to many bad memories…

(A/N: the demon and the angel are awake… Angelina's dead, and Sam's gone crazy…. Tifa and Sam are out to destroy the world but can the angel stop them? In the passage it said the angel alone will fail… could this really be the end? Or will they live to face the next judgment? What will Tarah and Kale do now that one of their loves are dead and the other out to kill them all? The next chapters will tell.


	7. The Princess’s Awaking

I do not own FF-7 although I wish I did…. But I do own Sam… Tarah, Kale, and Angelina own themselves.

Chapter 7: The Princess's Awaking

(At Yuffie's grave)

The group had taken the boat to Yuffie's grave and were standing around it.

Vincent: please tell me what you plan to do.

Sephiroth: revive her.

Kale: if you could revive her then why can't you revive Angelina?

Sephiroth: she is not of this world when she died her spirit returned to the world she was from that is why.

Kale: oh…

Sephiroth knelt next to the grave.

Sephiroth: please stand back….

The group took a few steps back and Sephiroth put his hands together like he was praying.

Sephiroth: theion retone morte cetra revivion Yuffie!

A white orb appeared over Yuffie's grave then sank into the ground. Sephiroth started digging at the dirt over Yuffie's grave.

Vincent: what are you doing?

Sephiroth: if she has to claw her way out of her own grave what do you think that'll do to her?

Vincent knelt down next to him and started digging. The reached the coffin and they heard someone pounding on the lid. Vincent ripped the lid off to see Yuffie ready to punch the lid again.

Yuffie: Vincent!

Yuffie jumped up and hugged Vincent.

Vincent: I'm so so sorry…

Yuffie: it's ok it was an accident.

Vincent held Yuffie close to him.

Yuffie: we should go before Sam and Tifa show up.

Cloud: you know about them?

Yuffie: watched it all from the promised land…

Sephiroth: she's right they most likely will head here next…

Cid: but we don't even have an airship.

Yuffie: I can solve that problem… let's go see my dad.

The group walked toward Wutia.

(Wutia)

As they were walking through the streets of Wutia toward Lord Godo's house the people on the streets looked at them passing and saw Yuffie. Whispers could be hear about her, 'I thought she was dead' and ' Lady Yuffie has returned from the dead'. The group walked into Godo's house and to his room. Yuffie knocks on her father's room door and he got up and slid it open.

Godo: my daughter….

Godo reached out and touched Yuffie's face and when he felt her warmth he hugged her.

Godo: you're alive!

Yuffie: I am…

Godo: what ever you did thank you for bringing her back to me!

Yuffie: you wouldn't believe who did….

Godo: show me the one that brought my daughter back and I will reward him greatly.

Sephiroth stepped forward.

Godo: General Sephiroth what are you doing here?

Yuffie: he is the one that revived me father.

Sephiroth: think of it as an apology for all the Wutians I killed….

Godo: I accept your apology Sephiroth. And if there is anything I can do for you tell me.

Yuffie: there is… we want to borrow the Hawk Wing.

Godo: why?

Yuffie: the world is still in danger and our airship was destroyed.

Godo: of course you may borrow it but please stay the night and we will celebrate the revival of the Princess of Wutia.

Cloud: is that wise?

Sephiroth: I do not see why we cannot plus I'm sure we could use a rest.

Godo: then it's on.

(that night at the feast)

The group sat at a long table along with Godo and a few other people, the table was toped with all sorts of food, and through two large doors was a large room where there were more guests dancing to Wutian music.

Tarah: this is good.

Godo: it is the best for my daughter's friends…

Sephiroth: thank you for allowing me to join you lord Godo.

Godo: nonsense you saved my daughter what you did in the past has be repaid.

Cid: what's the Hawk Wing like?

Godo: it's very large, it's like a flying house, living room, bathrooms, bedrooms, everything you need.

Cid: so it's slow?

Godo: oh no… it's one of the fastest Airships around.

Cid: weapons?

Godo: enough to run a small war.

Cid: sounds perfect.

Yuffie: and it's the only ship I don't get airsick on..

The group laughed.

Godo: I will have the pilot teach you how to fly it in the morning.

Cid: sounds good.

Sephiroth: how many people can it hold?

Godo: the hold town of Wutia and then some.

Cid: damn that's a lot.

The group ate then went into the large room.

Sephiroth stepped up to Tarah.

Sephiroth: may I have this dance?

Tarah blushed.

Tarah: I don't know how to.

Sephiroth: I'll teach you.

Tarah: ok…

Sephiroth took Tarah's hand and lead her onto the dance floor.

Sephiroth: you put your hands here.

Sephiroth put Tarah's hands around his neck then he put his around her waist.

Sephiroth: then you just sway side to side.

Tarah: ok.

Vincent was leaning against the wall when Yuffie walked up to him.

Yuffie: Care to dance?

Vincent: I'd be happy to.

Vincent took Yuffie's hand and lead her onto the dance floor and they started dancing.

Shera was talking to Cloud when Cid came up to her.

Cid: want to dance?

Shera: I'd love to…

They walked out onto the dance floor and began dancing.

Red, Barret, Cait Sith, Aeris, Cloud, and Kale were standing by the wall.

Aeris when over to Kale.

Aeris: would you like to dance.

Kale looked at her then smiled.

Kale: I would.

The to went to the dance floor and began dancing. Godo walked over to those who were standing by the wall.

Godo: it's nice to see she can still have fun even though the world's in danger.

Cloud: it's good to see we can all have fun.

Red: wait no…. it's good we still know what fun is.

They all looked at Red.

Cloud: you mad a joke….

Barret: and it was actually funny…

Red: so….

Cait Sith: you never have made a joke before.

Red: … I see… do you wish me not to make anymore jokes?

Cloud: no jokes are good.

Vincent looked deep into Yuffie's eyes.

Vincent: I love you.

Yuffie smiled.

Vincent: I love you too.

Vincent leaned down and kissed Yuffie on the lips.

Godo: wait he's Yuffie's boyfriend!

Cloud: yes…

Godo: I didn't think she'd get a guy like that… I'd thought I'd have to chose a husband for her…

Red: I do not see why you're daughter is quite attractive…

Godo: she hasn't had a boyfriend before..

Cloud: well Vincent used to be the quite, dark guy before Yuffie showed up.

Godo: love can sprout in even the least expected places.

Sephiroth: Tarah?

Tarah: yes Seph?

Sephiroth: will you give me a second chance… I promise it won't end in me trying to kill you.

Tarah: I'm not ready for a relationship yet.. I'm sorry… but ask me after we've beat the demon…

Sephiroth: ok…

The song ended and the ones dancing came back to the wall.

Godo walked up to the stage and took the microphone.

Godo: we celebrate the revival of my daughter… and now we can add on to it… she has found love… so I kindly ask everyone off the dance floor the next one is for her and her lover.

Vincent and Yuffie looked at each other, and everyone left on the dance floor moved to the side of it.

Cloud: what are you two waiting for go on up.

Vincent took Yuffie's hand and lead her to the center of the dance floor and put his hands on her waist and she put hers around his neck. A slow gentle song started and they began to dance.

Barret: I never thought I'd see the day were vampire boy and hyper girl would be dancing together.

Aeris: I think it's beautiful.

Yuffie and Vincent just stared into each other's eyes and continued to dance and smile at each other. The song got to it's climax and Vincent leaned down and kissed Yuffie softly on the lips and held her closely to him. A few seconds later when the song ended so did their kiss. The crowd around them began to clap their hands and cheer.

Vincent: I love you…

Yuffie: I love you too.

Godo walked back on stage and told everybody they could go back to dancing. Not long after the group went to bed and one by one fell to sleep.

(morning)

The group had gotten up and eaten breakfast then Godo took Cid to the Hawk Wing and the pilot began to teach him how to fly it, while Cid was learning the group spilt up and went out into the town.

(Tarah and Cloud)

They were walking toward the weapon's shop.

Cloud: I see you forgave Sephiroth already.

Tarah: it was Jenova not him… he's a nice guy really…

Cloud: how are you dealing with Sam?

Tarah: I'm ok… it hurts but I'm ok, and what about Tifa?

Cloud: I've known her my whole life… I never thought she'd turn evil…

Tarah: bad things happen to good people.

They walked into the shop and up to the desk.

Tarah: I'd like a maysune.

Guy at desk: that'll be 5,670 gil.

Cloud pulled out the gil and handed it to the man and he gave Tarah the maysune. It was similar to Sephiroth's masumane but it was only 5 feet instead of 7 feet. The two walked out of the shop and toward the materia shop.

Cloud: do you know what kind of materia you want?

Tarah: Fire, Ice, Earth, and Lighting at least and a cure.

They walked into the store and Cloud purchased the materia for her and she put it in the maysune then closed the case. Then the walked out and back toward Godo's house.

Cloud: I wonder if Cid's done it's almost noon.

(Aeris and Kale)

The two had walked to a coffee shop and ordered two black coffees and sat at a table by a window.

Aeris: how are you dealing about Angelina?

Kale: I miss her…. But I know she's in a better place… I just wish she was with me.

Aeris: everything will work out… on day you'll see each other again…

Kale looked across the table at Aeris.

Kale: Aeris…

Aeris: yes?

Kale: would…aahh…. you go out with me?

Aeris blushed a deep red.

Aeris: yes.

Kale smiled and so did Aeris.

The two finished their coffee then headed back to Godo's house.

(Vincent and Yuffie)

They had climbed the mountain beside Wutia up to the top and set up a picnic on the hand that over looked Wutia. After they had finished they stretched out and laid on the cloth and cuddled up next to each other.

Yuffie: it's beautiful up here…

Vincent: yeah….but not as beautiful as you.

Yuffie blushed.

Yuffie: Vincent I never knew you could be romantic.

Vincent: when it comes to you I can be anything.

Yuffie smiled and kissed Vincent softly on the lips. Vincent slid his tongue into Yuffie's mouth and their tongues played with each other for a few minutes then they broke the kiss.

Yuffie: I love you.

Vincent: I love you too.

The stood up and gathered the stuff and started heading down the mountain toward Godo's home.

(Sephiroth, Barret, Shera, Red)

The four of them sat at a table in Godo's home playing cards.

Barret: all in.

Barret push all the gil he had out on the pile in the center.

Shera: all in…

She did the same as Barret.

Red: one hundred gil.

Red put his in the pile.

Sephiroth: all in.

Sephiroth put all his gil in.

Barret laid down his hand.

Barret: beat that!

Shera laid hers down.

Shera: I believe I just did.

Barret: oh man!

Red laid his down.

Red: there goes what's left of my gil…

Shera: Sephiroth?

Sephiroth smirked and laid down his card.

Sephiroth: four knights of the round.

Shera: darn it you won again…

Sephiroth took all the gil and stuffed it in his pocket. Just then the other walked in.

Cloud: you were playing cards?

Barret: yeah and Seph cleaned us out.

Red: I think he cheated…

Sephiroth: I had no need to….

Cloud: Cid come back yet?

Shera: no.

Kale: what could be keeping him?

Yuffie: Hawk Wing is a hard ship to learn how to fly… plus she hasn't flown in since the war so she'll probably need some repairs.

(3 hours later)

Cid walked in the door to find everyone in the living room watching T.V.

Cloud: are you ready to go?

Cid: no she needs repairs she'll be ready tomorrow when we wake up.

Cloud: I guess one more night here won't matter.. I've enjoyed the peace.

Cid came over and sat next to Shera.

Shera: you know how to fly now?

Cid: yes…

(that night)

The group had gone to bed and it was almost midnight. There was a loud boom that woke everyone up. The group ran out into the living room.

Sephiroth: Sam and Tifa are here!

Cloud: they found us already?

There was another explosion and the group saw Godo running to them.

Godo: we have to get out of here! The Hawk Wing is ready to take off!

Godo and the group ran outside in front of the Pondga then turned back toward the city. They could see streaks of yellow come down from the sky and hit part of the city causing a explosion, they could here yelling and screaming and crying. People were running toward them.

Godo: everyone this way!

Godo and the group ran into the building and Godo ran to the other side of the bottom floor and touched the wall and a door slid open. Godo lead the way down a flight of stairs and through another door into a large room the Hawk Wing was parked in it. The Hawk Wing was about a mile long and half a mile wide and high. It had two gold wings shaped like Hawk wings, four large rocket engines at the back, and the cockpit was shaped like a Hawk's head.

Cloud: woa….

The group ran into the Airship followed by what was left of the people of Wutia. Cid ran over to the controls and punched in a few buttons. The ceiling above them began to move away and the town square was cut into was it did. The ship rose out of the hole and began to build up energy to take off.

(Sam and Tifa)

Tifa: they are trying to escape…..

Sam: they won't get far…

The two put their hands together and pointed them at the ship a large black orb appeared, then thousands of black small orbs shot out of the orb and toward the ship.

(Hawk Wing)

Tarah: now's a go time to go!

Cloud: let's go on the deck and see if we can't deflect any!

The group ran out on the deck to see the dark orbs heading toward the ship.

Tarah: Sephiroth and me are the only ones that can fly we can't deflect that many!

Sephiroth: we have to try!

They were about to move when a man in a black cape appeared floating beside the ship.

Cloud: who the hell?

The man raised his right arm and dark blue orbs began to shot out of it each orb hitting another on heading toward the ship. The sky lit up as the orbs of energy were destroyed. Cid's voice came over the intercom.

Cid: hold on we're going!

The man flew onto the ship just as it took off. He was wearing a black cape, had one gold eye and one red eye and they both glowed with mako, he had long sliver hair, and was carrying a Apocalypse.

Tarah: who are you?

: I am Spike…. and I came to help…

Barret: we don't need your help we are doing just fine…

Tarah: hold he just saved us and what's left of the people of Wutia…. let Vincent decide…

Vincent: I was not aware I was still the leader.

Cloud: well you are…

Vincent: ok… he can stay it is n ice to have another strong hand around…

Spike: I won't let ya down.

(A/N: well? What do you think? Who's this Spike guy? How will he effect the group? And which one of them will he effect the most? Wutia has been destroyed… the Northern continent it been broken apart, and the world faces it's greatest threat yet…. Will Sephiroth and the group win…. Or will the world turn to ash?)


	8. The Bloodstone Amulet

I do not own FF -7 but I own Sam and Spike. Tarah, Kale, and Angelina own themselves. ((Warning The most of this chapter is boring but it's important that you read it.. Or you could skip it and not know what the hell is going on.))

Chapter 8: The Bloodstone Amulet

The group all sat in the living room of the Hawk Wing which was hovering over Junon.

Cloud: so what are we going to do about Sam and Tifa?

Sephiroth: Tifa's first mission is to kill me… the well…. destroy the world… she will find us… we wait for her to do so.

Tarah: but think of the people she'll kill before she finds us…. She could wreck the planet before she finds us….

Sephiroth: true… but how could we find them?

Spike: I can sense them…

Vincent: and how is that?

Spike: demons can sense other demons….

Tarah: you're a demon!

Spike: a good one I assure you but yes…

Cloud: how can we be sure you won't kill us in our sleep?

Spike: if I wanted you dead I won't have saved you…

Barret: the guy's right if he wanted us dead he could have just let us get blown to bits…

Spike: exactly…

Vincent: what kind of demon are you?

Spike: a vampire.

Barret: oh great this is the last thing we need another vampire.

Yuffie: do you have a problem with vamps Barret?

Barret: hell yeah I do!

Yuffie: might I remind you our leader is a vampire and MY boyfriend so shut the fuck up!

Everyone looked at Yuffie surprised.

Vincent: I've never heard you cuss before…

Yuffie: just because you're not human doesn't mean you shouldn't be treated like one…

Barret: look sorry to both of you…..

Spike: I understand your prejudice…. You don't like things that are a potential treat to your daughter.

Barret: how did you know?

Spike: vamp senses…. I can tell what a person's like in less than an hour of meeting them.

Tarah: oh really then what am I like?

Spike: you're a tomboy gone soft…. new to the whole boyfriend thing… a tough fighter and gentle at the same time…. Kind hearted but if you get pissed everyone should run for the hills…. Is that not like you?

Tarah: …. Woa….. Alright I believe you…

Spike: so where are we going?

Vincent: I think the best place to go is Nebleim and research some more… try to find a way to kill them.

Tarah: the passage said " alone the angel will fail, the key is the loves they left behind" .

Cloud: well one is you… the other is Sam….. but he's evil so how can he help?

Cid: I donno but he must have some part in it.

Cloud: then it's back to my hometown.

( 30 minutes later in the Shinra Mansion)

The group sat in the living room.

Vincent: I think we should have a certain amount of people researching, and a certain amount just hanging around, then they switch so the others can have a break.

Cloud: sounds good.

Vincent: ok… Cloud and me….

Yuffie: why not you and me?

Vincent: no offense but you'd distract me… I would not stop staring… and would not get any work done.

Yuffie blushed.

Yuffie: ok.

Vincent: Spike and Tarah, Barret and Red, Cait Sith, Kale, and Sephiroth, and Shera and Cid… and Aeris I have a special job for you would you be our cook?

Aeris: yes.

Vincent: what will be all you have to do, after we go through all of the groups we'll change them around, but Aeris you'll always be the cook.

Cloud: who will go first?

Vincent: my group, then Cait Sith's, then Cloud's , then Spike's, and then Shera's.

Cloud: for how long will each group be down there?

Vincent: two hours…. Then it's set… Barret let's go…

Vincent and Barret walked up the stairs then into the basement. The rest of the group found places in the living room and turned on the T.V. Spike walked over to Tarah.

Spike: would you like to get something to eat?

Tarah looked up at Spike.

Tarah: I am kinda hungry…. Sure.

Tarah stood up and they walked out to the front of the mansion. Spike lead Tarah to a small café and sat at a table.

Waitress: what can I get you?

Spike: glass of the special red wine…. and 5 piece fried chicken.

Waitress: and for the lady?

Tarah: you won't happen to have a Filet Minon would you?

Waitress: we do and to drink?

Tarah: sprite?

Waitress: have it… ok you're drinks will be right out.

Tarah: so... what made you ask me to something to eat?

Spike: no reason… I just wanted some company.

Tarah: ah.

The waitress came with the drinks then walked off.

Tarah: can I have a taste?

Spike: trust me you wouldn't like it…

Tarah: please?

Spike handed her the glass and she took a sip, then gave it back to Spike.

Tarah: it's good.

Spike started busting out laughing.

Spike: you aren't a vampire are you miss?

Tarah: no…. why?

Spike: that was blood you just drank luv'.

Tarah gave him a grossed out look.

Tarah: a café severs blood!

Spike: this ain't a normal café…. It's one for demons.

Tarah: oh…. Wait will my food have something weird in it?

Spike: no it's normal… it serves humans too.

Tarah: ah…

Tarah took a sip of her sprite and it tasted normal.

Spike: so how did it taste?

Tarah: the blood?

Spike: yeah.

Tarah: surprisingly like cake…

Spike started laughing again.

Tarah: I just wished you had told me it was blood before you let me taste it…

Spike: I told you that you wouldn't like it… that was my warning….

Tarah: oh…

The food finally came and they began to eat. Then a tall man walked over to them, he had short black hair, blue eyes that glowed with mako, and was wearing a long black leather trench coat.

: I didn't expect to see you around Spike.

Spike: Xander… long time no see.

Xander: and who is this young lady?

Tarah: name's Tarah.

Xander: it is a pleasure to meet you lady Tarah.

Xander kissed her hand. The pulled up a chair and sat at the table, and the waitress came back over.

Xander: the special red wine please…

Waitress: ok anything else?

Xander: no that's it.

Waitress: it'll be right out.

Tarah: so you're a vampire too?

Xander: how did you guess?

Tarah: you ordered the special red wine…

Xander: girl's smart… but I don't smell any vampire in you…

Spike: I told her…. After she tasted some…

Xander: did you know it was blood?

Tarah: not till after…

Spike: and she thought it tasted good.

Xander: A human with a taste for blood rarely see any of them around… most of them spit it out.

Tarah: I'm weird that way.

Xander: weird can be good.

Spike: well what have you been up to Xander?

Xander: I'm looking for the Bloodstone Amulet…

Spike: the Bloodstone Amulet what the hell do you want that thing for!

Xander: you know the end is near…. Every demon around sense it…. I want to get the stone so I can prevent it.

Tarah: what's the Bloodstone Amulet?

Spike: it's a Amulet that gives a vampire unbelievable power…. More or less makes them immortal.

Tarah: sounds like something we could use…

Spike: yeah…

Tarah: maybe we should tell the others they could help you find it.

Xander: I wouldn't mind a little help…

They finished their food then went into the mansion.

Cloud: you're back.

Tarah: we found something we could use…

Cid: spill the beans…

(ten minutes later)

Cloud had got Vincent and Barret, and Xander had explained what the Bloodstone Amulet was and how it worked.

Vincent: sounds like something we could really use….

Xander: I would be honored to help get it… together we could stop the evil threatens the world…

Cloud: I think we should do it…

Vincent: yes but we need someone people here… so who goes?

Xander: if we take to many it would be to hard to move…. Only three or four would be enough.

Spike: I'm going….

Tarah: so am I…

Red: I will too…

Vincent: then it's settled… Cid can I have you're PHS?

Cid handed him the PHS then Vincent gave it to Tarah.

Cid: press and hold 1 to call Vincent…just don't do the 9...

Tarah: ok…

Vincent: I suggest you leave in the morning.

Xander: good idea…

Not long after the group went to sleep.

( that morning)

The group all sat in the living room watching T.V. while Tarah as still getting ready.

Spike: what could be keeping her?

Xander: you know girls… their hair has to be prefect….

Spike: yeah….

Just then Spike caught the sent of blood from upstairs.

Spike: do you smell it?

Xander: I do…

Spike: I'll go check.

Spike walked up the stairs and followed the sent to Tarah's room and knocked on the door.

Spike: are you alright?

Tarah: I'm fine.

Spike: are you hurt?

Tarah: no….why?

Spike: I smelled blood coming from here.

Tarah: oh…

Spike: if it is not you then who is it?

Tarah: it's mine…

Spike: I thought you said you were not hurt…

Tarah: I'm not…

Spike: then how is it yours?

Tarah: girl thing…..

Spike: I see… we are waiting in the living room.

Spike went back down stairs.

Xander: well?

Spike: girl thing…

Xander: oh…

Not to long after Tarah came down.

Tarah: I'm ready.

Vincent: please be careful… I hope I'm not sending you to your deaths…

Red: we'll be careful.

Tarah, Spike, Xander, and Red all headed out of the town at toward the river between Nebleim and Cosmo Canyon.

(an hour later)

They had come to the stream and decided to take a small rest.

Xander: from here we walk along the river bank will me find a cave….

Spike: what's in it?

Xander: a shortcut to the Amulet

Tarah: sounds good.

Xander: It'll take around a day to get there.

Tarah: long road ahead of us.

Xander: are we ready to move again?

They all nodded and got up and moved along the river bank towards the mountains.

( 10 minutes before sunset )

Xander: we'll stop here for the night.

They had come to a small flat space surrounded by mountains and the river beside it.

Xander: we only have two tents….

Red: I'll sleep outside…

Spike: I'll sleep outside too…

Tarah: you can sleep in the tent with me if you would like to Spike.

Spike: if it doesn't cause any problems…

Tarah: not at all.

Spike: we're in Brinth pass right Xander?

Xander: yeah…

Spike: Tarah I'd like to show you something…

Tarah: ok…

Spike began climbing up the side of a mountain and Tarah followed, about 100 feet up they came to a path that lead up the mountain. The followed it until they came to an old two story house sitting on a cliff overlooking a large lake. On the edge of the cliff there was a bench they walked over to it and sat down. The cliff and the bench faced the setting sun which was a red half circle slowly growing smaller in the distance.

Tarah: it's beautiful….

Spike: there's something I wanna ask you…

Tarah: what is it?

Spike: ever since I saw you… I've had this weird feeling… and the last time I felt it was when I was alive…. Before I was a vampire…. When I was with Malon…

Tarah: who's Malon?

Spike: an old girlfriend…

Tarah: so you like me?

Spike: yes… I.. haven't felt this way in such along time… I was wondering if you'd….go out with me?

Tarah smiled.

Tarah: I'd love to… see I felt the same when I first saw you.

As he sun set they got up and walked back to camp, and not long after went into their tents.

Spike: you don't mind sharing a tent with me?

Tarah: I have no problem and you can keep me warm…

Spike blushed.

Tarah: ah so vampires can blush….

Spike blushed even deeper.

Tarah: it's easy to embarrass you…

Spike: not usually…. only you can….

Tarah: I'm special.

Spike: yes you are…

Tarah blushed.

Spike: you look cute when you blush…

Tarah blushed deeper.

Tarah: stop it.

Spike started laughing.

Spike: Xander's gonna want us up earlier tomorrow we better get some sleep.

Tarah: good night Spike.

Spike: good night Tarah.

Spike wrapped one of his arms around Tarah's waist and pulled her close to him and then fell asleep.

(that morning)

Spike lazily opened his eyes and sat up careful not to wake Tarah. He slowly crawled out of the tent and started gathering wood for a fire. After gathering enough to last all day he piled the wood and lit the fire. He sat by the fire and took out a cigarette then took out a lighter flipped it open and lit his cigarette then shoved his lighter back in his pocket. Not to long after Red walked over.

Red: good morning.

Spike: same to you.

Xander walked out of his tent and sat next to Spike.

Xander: give me one…

Spike took out a cigarette and lit it and handed it to Xander.

Xander: we should reach the cave around noon.

Spike: anything we need to watch out for?

Xander: the slayer will be there.

Red: slayer?

Spike: every generation a slayer is born to kill vampires and demons… and the best part is all the slayers are girls…

Red: think we can handle her?

Spike: not to brag but I've killed three slayers in my life time I'm sure we can.

Red: you used to be evil?

Spike: yeah sure did… me and Xander both.

Red: what changed you?

Spike: that's something I'd like to keep to myself.

Red: understood…

Tarah's tent opened and she walked over and sat next to Spike.

Tarah: those things will kill you.

Spike: …. Can't kill what's already dead luv'.

Tarah: oh, right.

Spike put his cigarette out and stood up, Xander followed suit.

Xander: we should get going.

The group got up took down the tents packed their stuff then left.

(a/n: I hope I didn't confuse you. If you are confused give me an unsigned review stating your question(s) and your email I'll send you the answer(s).


	9. A New Prophecy

I don't own FF-7 or Tarah, Angelina, Xander, or Kale, god I'm poor… but I do own Sam and Spike. I had finish this chapter once then when I went to save chapter ten I saved over this one so I had to rewrite it… so this chapter will be shorter than the first.. I think.

Chapter 9: A new prophecy

(Shinra Mansion)

Vincent, Cloud, and Sephiroth sat in the library basement searching though the books.

Sephiroth: I believe I have found something we can use… but it's about the heartless…

Vincent: we'll need it once we get to the heartless…. Read it.

Sephiroth: The slayer and the locked heart one will fall in love, and their love and blood will turn to stone and will destroy those with no hearts, thus bringing the ten year peace.

Cloud: what's a slayer?

Vincent: it's a girl who is given special powers kill vampires and demons… when one dies another girl becomes the new slayer…

Sephiroth: who could the locked heart one be?

Vincent: that I do not know…

Vincent stood up and took out his PHS.

Vincent: I'm going to call Tarah.

Vincent dialed Tarah's number.

(Tarah's group)

They had been walking since morning and had stopped around mid-day and were resting.

Xander: it should only be ten minutes till we get to the cave from here…

Tarah's PHS ran and she took it out and answered it.

Tarah: hello?

Vincent: Tarah this is Vincent what's going on?

Tarah: we're almost to the amulet… I'll ask Xander how much longer it should be.

Xander: if it goes good then by tonight.

Tarah: he says by tonight…

Vincent: we found another prophecy telling of something called the slayer and her falling in love with the locked heart one and destroying the heartless… The slayer is…

Tarah: I know… so we shouldn't kill the present slayer?

Vincent: why?

Tarah: she's suppose to be guarding the amulet.

Vincent: if you kill the slayer a new one will be made… I don't think killing the present one will change anything… hopefully… but if you can get the amulet without killing her than do so.

Tarah: alright… anything else?

Vincent: yeah be careful… goodbye

Tarah: bye.

Tarah hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket.

Xander: what he say?

Tarah: he told me about a prophecy of the slayer falling in love with a locked heart one.

Spike: I don't care about some prophecy… the current slayer will die…

Tarah: why do you hate her so much?

Spike: that's something I'll keep to my self…

Xander: we should get moving…

The group stood and walked down the river bank until they came to the cave.

Xander: I'll lead…

Xander lead them down the cave and they followed close behind, not long after they reached a huge cavern lit by torches, in the center of the room there was a black hole there was nothing behind it and it just seemed to come out of the ground and float there.

: long time no see Spike…

A blond haired girl stepped out from behind a stone spike.

Spike: same to you Buffy… now lets get this over with so I can get my amulet back..

Buffy: Spike I don't wanna fight you… just come back to me…

Spike: I am with someone else now…. And she's a lot better than you…

Buffy pointed at Tarah.

Buffy: her?

Spike: yeah it's her…

Buffy: then I'll kill her and we can be together forever.

Spike: no you're not going to touch a hair on her…

Spike stepped between Tarah and Buffy.

Buffy: don't make me hurt you…

Spike: to late for that luv'…

Spike ran at Buffy and swung out his arm but she caught it and punched him in the face causing him to stubble back some. Buffy jumped into the air and gave him a roundhouse kick to the side of his head, when she landed she punched him hard in the chest sending him flying into a stone pillar.

Tarah: we should help!

Xander: this is something he must do on his own…

Tarah: but…

Xander: Spike's strong he'll win…

Spike stood up and charged at Buffy again, he punched her hard in the gut and before she could react he grabbed her arm and twisted it back breaking it. Buffy took her other arm and punched him hard in the stomach and he left go over her arm and stumbled back some. Spike charged at Buffy again and she swung out with her good arm but he dodged and moved behind her then grabbed her arms and held them at her side where she could not move.

Spike: this is the end…

Spike's face twisted, his teeth grew into fangs, and his eyes turned yellow. Spike bit into Buffy's neck and started to drink her blood. Buffy struggled hard at first then it slowly got weaker and weaker until she stopped, her breathing slowed and finally stopped and her head hung down. Spike let go over her and she dropped to the ground.

Xander: is she dead?

Spike: she's dead…

A yellow light surrounded Buffy's body.

Tarah: what's happening?

Spike: that's the slayer's power it's about to go to the new slayer.

The light flowed out of Buffy and formed a ball of light, which then it quickly flew into Tarah and she glowed with a yellow light like Buffy had, Spike and Xander stared at her in surprise after a few moments the glow faded away.

Tarah: what just happened?

Spike: blood hell….

Xander: you're then new slayer…

Tarah: I'm what?

Spike: the new slayer…

Tarah: I'm not gonna have to kill you two am I?

Xander: no slayers and vampires sometimes work together… Spike, Buffy, and I did…

Tarah: something happened while you all worked together… something that made you hate her…

Spike: she used me…

Xander: let's go we wanna be outta here by night fall…

The four of them walked to the black hole and then through it, they came out in a huge room made out of blue marble, and at the other end of the room stood a statue.

Tarah: that's probably where the amulet is…

They walked up to the statue and then Xander, Tarah, and Red stopped in surpise when they saw who the statue was of.

Tarah: it's you Spike!

Spike: yeah I know…. I've used the amulet before… I used it for to long and it turned me to stone… a while back I was pushed out of the statue, I left the amulet and found my way out… my statue being here was way Buffy was guarding the only known way in… only Buffy and me know the easy way in… anyway…

Spike walked up to the statue and took the Bloodstone amulet off of his statue then put it on his neck.

Spike: I'll take you out the easy way… there's a large clearing were the Hawk Wing can land.

Spike lead the group through a large hall way, about three minutes later they reached the surface.

Xander: well call Cid to come pick us up.

Tarah pulled out her PHS and dialed Vincent's number.

(Shinra Mansion)

Everyone left at the mansion sat in the dineing room eating when Vincent's PHS rang. He stood up, went outside and answered it.

Vincent: hello?

Tarah: it's me Tarah we have the amulet we were wondering if you could pick us up?

Vincent: yes we can… is the slayer dead?

Tarah: yes and no…

Vincent: what do you mean?

Tarah: the old slayer is… but the new slayer has been choosen.

Vincent: then we'll have to screach for her…

Tarah: you won't have to look far…

Vincent: you know who it is?

Tarah: yeah….me..

Vincent: you're the new slayer?

Tarah: sure am…

Vincent: I'll get the group and we'll be there to pick you up shortly… bye.

Tarah: bye.

Vincent hung up the phone and went inside.

Vincent: they have the amulet and want us to pick them up.

Cid: lets get going…

The group finished eating then went to the Hawk Wing and took off.

(45 minutes later)

They had picked up Tarah's group and they were all sitting in the living room of the Hawk Wing, Tarah had told them everything they had found, and Vincent told them everything they had found.

Vincent: I suggest we find a spot to stay, but it has to be some where were we can get to any place on earth easily.

Kale: in the ocean between Junon and Costa De Sol would be the prefect place.

Vincent: right… Cid take us there…

Cid nodded and went into the cockpit.

(A/n: that's over and done with… Tarah's the new slayer, and they now have the Bloodstone amulet. Who is the locked hearted one? Everything points to Spike now… but is he really the one? R&R please)


	10. The Final Battle with the Demon

I do not own FF-7, Tarah, Kale, or Angelina, but I do own Sam, Spike and Xander YAY! This chapter is gory and has a sex scene it so if you're 18 or under you cannot read this… wait…I'm 15.…so…I can't even read it…then how can I write?… forget the 18 thing …ok then no one not a teen or up can read it. There that's better.

Chapter 10: the final battle with the demon, and a new love

The Hawk Wing was floating over the ocean in between Costa De Solo and Junon, and the group were all enjoying the slight bit of rest they were getting.

Spike and Tarah were out on the deck sitting on the railing looking over the ocean.

Spike: Tarah… there's something I wanna ask you…

Tarah: what is it Spike?

Spike: after we destroy the demon…I….

Tarah: it's ok ask me…

Spike: will you marry me?

Tarah looked into Spike's eyes and smiled.

Tarah: yes…

Spike leaned over and French kissed Tarah deeply wrapping his arms around her. After about a minute the broke the kiss.

Spike: I love you…

Tarah: I love you too…

Tarah and Spike walked back to the living room hand in hand where rest of the group was. They sat on the couch next to Vincent and Yuffie, which Yuffie was in Vincent's lap.

Barret: that couch has become a lovers only club.

Yuffie: why the big smiles?

The second Yuffie said that they tried to hide the smiles but it just gave it away more.

Cloud: what happened?

Yuffie: yeah come on tell us.

Tarah and Spike looked at each other.

Tarah: we're going to get married.

Yuffie: really wow.. Can I help with the wedding plans?

Tarah: as long as there is no pink included….

Yuffie: aaww…. But I like pink…

Tarah: it's my wedding…

Special Report appeared on the T.V. Screen.

Reporter: we interrupt the normal program for this special report we go to Josh which is at the scene.

The screen changed to a man standing on the streets of Junon behind him you could see fire, rubble, and bodies all around.

Josh: two unknown people one is female and the other is male are attacking Junon, fire, debris, and bodies are covering the streets… oh my god here they come!

The camera shifted to Sam standing not seven feet from the camera man.

Josh: please don't kill us….

Camera guy: please I don't want to die…I have two kids and a wife…

Sam: I wonder if they can see this?

Sam disappeared from sight.

Josh: where'd he go?

There was a scream and the camera turned to Josh. Sam was standing behind him and his arm had gone through back and come out his chest and in Sam's hand he held Josh's still beating heart. Sam pulled his hand out of Josh who dropped to the ground. Sam walked over to the Camera guy.

Sam: I'll take this….

Sam reached out and took the Camera and pointed it at the guy then took Josh's heart and shoved it down the guy's throat. The man choked on it then fell over dead. Sam pointed the camera to himself.

Sam: if his wife and kids saw that, be glad it was me that killed him if it was my friend… she would have done a lot worse to him…

Sam began to laugh rather evilly.

Tifa: point that at me…

Sam pointed the camera at Tifa.

Tifa: I know you're watching this Avalanche… come on and face us or are you scared?

Sam put down the camera and walked over to Tifa and kissed her hard on the lips. Tifa pulled him closer to her and wrapped her arms arm her. Just then there was another scream and the two looked to see what it was, There was a little girl ,around ten years old, looking up at a flaming piece of metal that was about to drop on her. Sam let go of Tifa and ran to the girl and grabbed her before the metal hit her. Tifa walked over.

Girl: thank you for saving me…..

Sam: do not thank me human for am the one that's been destroying this town.

Tifa: tell me why did you save her?

Sam: I don't know really…

Sam let go of the little girl and she slowly started to back away with tears in her eyes. Sam and Tifa turned and began to talk away from the girl and back toward the camera.

Girl: you killed my mom and dad!

Sam and Tifa stopped and turned to the girl.

Sam: most likely yes…

The girl pulled out a long dragger.

Barret: that girl's a fool!

Cloud: we have to hurry!

Cid ran into the cockpit and the ship started moving forward a break neck speed toward Junon.

Sam: you are going to fight me?

Girl: to get revenge on my parents yes!

Sam: tell me your name little girl…

Girl: it's Pricilla!

Cloud: Pricilla!

Aeris: isn't that the little girl you saved at the Junon beach?

Cloud: it is!

Sam: Pricilla is it… nice name for a nice girl…

Pricilla: shut up… you took my mother and father… you killed the towns people… and you're not taking me with out a fight.

Tifa: we spared you for a reason… don't make us kill you.

Cid's voice came on over the loud speaker.

Cid: we're almost there get on the deck!

The group ran out onto the deck and they could see Junon fast approaching. The whole city seemed to be on fire, Cloud quickly looked over the city.

Cloud: come on where are you Pricilla…

Cloud spotted Sam, Tifa, and Pricilla.

Cloud: Cid you see them!

Cid: I do, I'm pulling the ship over them.

The Hawk Wing came to a hover high over the three on the group and Cid ran onto the deck carrying Parachutes.

Barret: not again..

Everyone put one on and jumped off the side of the deck.

(with Sam and Tifa)

Pricilla: I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!

Just then The group landed behind her and ran up beside her.

Pricilla: Cloud is it really you?

Cloud nodded his head.

Cloud: sorry we didn't get here sooner…

Pricilla dove into Cloud's chest and started crying.

Pricilla: my family…they're all dead…

Cloud: and we'll make those tw pay for it..

Pricilla: use this…

Pricilla held out her long dagger, and Cloud took it.

Spike: I'll use it… I don't have a weapon.. beside the amulet…

Cloud handed Spike the dagger.

Sam: well looks like the gangs all here… beside Angelina where is she Kale?

Kale: you know damn well where she is!

Sam: oh yeah blasted to bits.

Kale drew his masumane and charged at Sam.

Vincent: Kale wait!

Kale jumped into the air and slashed down at Sam, Sam grabbed the sword then pulled Kale toward him and punched him hard in the stomach, then used his palm to hit Kale on the side of the face sending him flying into a building.

Sam: weakling…

Tifa: aren't they all?

Sephiroth: Sam listen to me…. We can get Tifa back to her old self… just help us…

Tifa: don't listen you can't get me out of her…

Sam looked coldly back and forth between Sephiroth and Tifa.

Sam: how?

Tifa: don't listen!

Sephiroth: we found a book… we're the key to bring her back to her old self.

Sam walked over to Sephiroth.

Sam: after this I wished to be punished for what I have done…

Sephiroth: as you wish…

Tifa: my love…

Sam: you're not Tifa… you're a demon in her body…

Sam gave her a very dark and cold look.

Sam: and I'm going to get her back… if it's the last thing I do.

Tifa: you'll regret that!

Tifa raised her left hand into the air.

Tifa: SCATTER SHOT!

A small blue orb appeared in Tifa's hand and small blasts started firing out of it at the group. Sam stepped in front of the group and started slashing at the blasts deflecting them, he was moving so fast no one could follow his movements. The orb disappeared and Tifa lowered her hand.

Sam: you shouldn't have given me that power up…

Aeris: Cloud remember that power I gave you use it now..

Cloud: ok…

Cloud started remembering every bad thing that happened to him, and his anger rose. Orange electricity started to crackle around him, a small black aura surrounded him at it slowly grew larger, his muscles expanded, and A black demon wing shot out of his back. The aura grew as did Cloud's muscles, and the electricity crackled more fiercely around him. After several seconds his power stopped increasing, Cloud's eyes had turned solid black.

Tifa: impressive Cloud…

Cloud drew his Buster sword which its blade had turned black.

Cloud: you're not my Tifa… you're not my childhood friend… nor the one I fell in love with… you stole her from Sam and me and we plan on getting her back!

Tifa: how touching…

Cloud: now!

Sam, Sephiroth, and Cloud flew forward at Tifa, Sephiroth slashed at her torso which she blocked with her arm, the back handed Sephiroth into a building. Sam slashed at Tifa who blocked then a black bladed sword appeared in Tifa's hand and she slashed at Sam, who disappeared. Sam reappeared behind Tifa and slashed at her and cut into her back, Tifa turned and kicked him in the chest sending him flying down the street bouncing down it then skidding to a stop. Cloud thrust his sword forward and it drove into Tifa's back. Tifa turned and slashed at Cloud's head, which he blocked. Cloud brought his sword up and tried to cut into Tifa's chest but she jumped back.

Tarah: we should be helping!

Vincent: we have no were near the power they do… we'd be killed…

Spike: he's right luv' we wouldn't be of any help…

Tarah:…

Tifa's feet landed on the side of a building and she lunched her self back at Cloud, She thrust her sword out at Cloud's chest but he brought his Buster sword up and blocked. Sephiroth pulled himself out of the building and flew back at Tifa and slashed at her left leg. Tifa did a back flip over Sephiroth's head then kicked him in his back sending him flying into Cloud and they both skidded down the street and stopped next to Sam.

Tarah: that's it!

Tarah flew at Tifa.

Spike: Tarah!

Spike flew after her. Tarah flew right into Tifa's face and punched her in it. Tifa slashed at Tarah but she ducked under the blade, the jumped up and gave un upper cut to Tifa's chin. Tifa punched at Tarah's left rib cage but Spike grabbed her arm and threw her into a building. Tifa flew out of it and at the two, Spike went to punch her but Tifa disappeared and reappeared behind Spike and punched him down the street pass Sam, Cloud, and Sephiroth and he hit the ground hard leaving a small crater.

Tarah: SPIKE!

Tifa appeared next to Tarah.

Tifa: you should worry more about yourself…

Tifa kicked Tarah down the street and she landed in the crater next to Spike. Tifa landed on the ground.

Tifa: two annoying birds with one stone!

Tifa put her hands into a cross shape.

Tifa: do sink o HA!

A large orb shot out of her hands and down the street towards Spike and Tarah. Sam and Sephiroth appeared in front of it and it hit them instead and they both vanished in a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared they were no where to be seen.

Tifa: the angel's dead and so his the demon's lover…. So much for your prophesy…

Vincent: oh no…

Xander: what do we go now?

Tifa: you could die…

Barret: that's the last thing on my list of things to do!

Barret lifted his gun arm and started firing on Tifa. The bullet hit her but nothing happened she slowly walked toward them. Vincent also started firing at her but the same thing. Yuffie pulled out a master Ultima.

Yuffie: sorry Tifa… ULTIMA!

A green mist surrounded Tifa then exploded. Tifa walked out of the smoke with not a scratch on her.

Tifa: you can't win…

(with Sam and Sephiroth)

Sam: where are we?

They stood in complete darkness but there was a small light in the distance.

Sephiroth: I have no idea…

Sam: I think we should head toward that light…

They started walking toward the light which slowly grew larger and larger.

Sam: notice something Sephiroth?

Sephiroth: what?

Sam: we aren't making a sound not our walking nor our breaths…

Sephiroth: I notice it now..

Sam: weird huh?

Sephiroth: I've been through weirder…

They came closer to the light and they could see a figure standing there, and they walked up to it, but it had it's back turned to them.

Sam: are you friend or foe?

The figure turned to them.

: I am friend… it's been a while Sam.

Sam: Angel? How are you here?

Angel: that's not important now… what is, is that you destroy the demon…

Sam: we've been trying… but she's more powerful…

Angel: that's why I'm here…

Angel held out a pair of earrings.

Sephiroth: this isn't the time for fashion…

Angel: they are called Porta earrings.. they fuse the wears together… one puts on of them on then the other puts the other one the opposite ear the other put theirs on. It will give them extraordinary power…

Sam: how long will it last?

Angel: it's permanent…well it is until you use up all your energy… but that would kill you…

Sephiroth: it's pretty much our last hope..

Sam: how do we get back?

Angel: just walk past me and you'll go back…

Sam: you'll be ok?

Angel: I'll be fine you know me.

Sam: be careful…

Angel: no.. you be careful..

Sam nodded and Sephiroth and Sam walked past Angel, and then vanished into the light.

Angel: we'll see each other soon…

(Junon)

Tifa raised her sword and was about to cut down Yuffie but Vincent grabbed Yuffie and pulled her out of the way. Tifa lifted her hand and pointed it at the two and a red orb appeared in it. Vincent held Yuffie close to him.

Tifa: lovers until the end… how sweet.

Tifa pulled back her hand ready to throw the orb at the two.

: hey how about you deal with us first?

Tifa turned to the voice to see Sam and Sephiroth standing there.

Tifa: you're still alive…

Tarah: Sam!

Sam turned back to Tarah.

Sam: I'm sorry for what I did to you… I love you…

Tarah: Sam….

Sam turned back to Tifa.

Sam: and as for you… I'm going to rip you out of my girlfriend!

Tifa: I'm so scared… you couldn't win before what makes you think you can now?

Sam: Sephiroth… left ear…

Sephiroth nodded and put the earring on his left ear, and Sam put his on his right. The two were drawn toward each other and their stomach hit and there was a bright flash of light that caused everyone to shield their eyes from it. The light faded and everyone looked toward where Sam and Sephiroth had been standing. Now there only stood one man, he had long silver hair, red eyes, he was wearing a trench coat like Sephiroth's but it was white, his muscles were about the size of Barret's but they where larger, a gold aura burned fiercely around him, and he held a sword ten feet long that looked like the masumane.

Tifa: what is this?

: I am the thing that will purge of that innocent's body… I'm known as Semiroth.

Tifa: well… this should be fun…

Tifa flew at Semiroth and punched him hard in the stomach, Semiroth slid back a few feet but other wise looked unaffected.

Tifa: you're stronger than you look..

Tifa flew at Semiroth and kicked at his gut but he grabbed her and threw her into the ground, then lifted her back up and threw her down again and did that about five more times then threw her into a building. Tifa lifted herself out of the building and there was a trickle of blood running down her chin.

Semiroth: am I too much for you?

Tifa: shut up…

Tifa wiped the blood away.

Tifa: I'll kill you!

Tifa flew at Semiroth and drew her sword as did he. She slashed out at him but he blocked, then swung back at her but she ducked under it, and stabbed up at him which he jumped into the air. Tifa flew up after him, and slashed out, but he blocked making a loud clang and a shower of sparks. Tifa slashed again but he disappeared, Tifa started to turn around she got around enough to see him appear behind her and swing his sword it cut deep into her stomach and she slowly floated to the ground holding her stomach as blood poured out of the wound. Semiroth landed about eight feet from her.

Semiroth: you cannot win…

Tifa:…we'll…see…abo.. about that…

Tifa fell to her knees and she put her hands in a X shape on the ground.

Semiroth: I'll let you try one last thing before I kill you…

Tifa: you'll regret that…

Semiroth: we shall see…

Tifa: my demons I call upon you come to the aid of your master!

The ground started to shake and the sky blackened. After five minutes nothing else happened then the shaking stopped but the sky stayed dark.

Semiroth: all you managed to do was shake the ground and darken the sky.. you demons aren't coming…

Tifa: that's what you think…

Everyone heard thousands of roars come from over the ocean but they were far away.

Semiroth: after I take care of them you're next…

Tifa: hehe…. That is if you can…

Demons started to pour out of the sky, millions upon millions.

Tifa: I don't think you can stop that many…

Semiroth: I'll have to try…

Semiroth flew up and slashed into one of the demons cutting it in half and it bust into nothing. Semiroth turned and punched another on it also turned to nothing. The group on the ground was also fight some that got past him. Vincent shot on in the head and it turned to nothing. Vincent hear Yuffie scream and turn to see three demons grabbing on to her. Vincent rushed at them and used his claw to cut them to piece and the all turned to nothing.

Vincent: you ok?

Yuffie: yes!

Yuffie threw her shuriken into a group of demons and they all turned to nothing. Spike was cutting the demons into pieces with the long dagger Pricilla gave him. Tarah was slashing as fast as she could at the demons. Cloud was standing by Pricilla protecting her from the demons. A demon's claws racked across Semiroth's back and he turned and cut it in half turning it into nothing. Another demon swiped at his chest and he cut of it's head.

Semiroth: I can't keep this up there's to many and I'm getting tried.

Spike cut another demon's head off.

Spike: looks like I don't have much of a choice…

Tarah: what?

Spike: I'm gonna have to use the amulet…

Tarah: but… try not to over use it.

Spike concentrated on the Amulet and it began to glow with an orange light. Then five orange beams of light shot out of it and slice though the demons turning them into nothing. The demons turned to Spike and flew toward him but the beams destroyed them first. The number of demons continued to drop but more keep coming.

Tarah: Spike ten seconds and you'll turn to stone in the end!

Spike: I'm gonna have to!

More and more demons were turned to nothing but there were still over five-thousand left. The beams continued to slice through the demons like a knife through butter but it seemed their numbers were endless.

Tarah: Spike you have to stop now or you'll die!

Spike: I can't stop… you'll all die if I do!

Tarah: I don't want to lose you!

Spike: I'm sorry luv' but I have to do this….

Tarah: but you wanted to get married!

Spike: I'll have to take a rain check… believe me I don't wanna do this…

Spike smoke began to raise off of Spike. Tarah reached out and took Spike's hand which when she did flame surround their hands, but it didn't hurt.

Spike: I'll finish this.. and I'll be happy to know I died to save you..

Tarah: I love you…

Spike: I love you too…

The beams cut down the last of the demons then turned into on big beam.

Spike: Sem, move man!

Semiroth moved out of the way and the huge beam hit Tifa.

Semiroth: don't kill her!

Spike: it should only weaken her.

A hole began to burn on Spike left cheek and it grew larger.

Spike: this is it luv'… I'll see you around…

Spike exploded into dust and the Amulet stopped. Tarah fell to her knees next to Spike's ashes, and began to cry.

Tifa slowly rose to her feet.

Tifa: my demons… must have tried you Semiroth.

Semiroth: I still have enough energy for one last attack… and you're just low enough on energy for it to work…

Tifa: I bet…

Tifa tried to move but she couldn't.

Tifa: that damned vampire did something to me!

Semiroth: that vampire was my friend.. and he died to make sure you burned in hell!

Tifa: NO!

Semiroth: HOLY LIGHT!

Semiroth extend his arms toward Tifa and a white orb appeared in front of his hands. The orb flew at Tifa and hit her, but instead of exploding it sank into her. A image of a demon that looked like Vincent's Chaos appear above her.

Semiroth: DIE!

Semiroth flew at it and slashed it in two, and it turned into nothing. Semiroth landed next to Tarah and there was a flash of light when it was gone Sam and Sephiroth stood in Semiroth's place. They both fell to their knees and the group ran over.

Sam: Tarah…

Tarah took Sam into her lap.

Tarah: I don't want to lose two of the people I love in one day please don't die!

Sam: I'm sorry… It's too late for the both of us..

Tarah: Sephiroth you too?

Sephiroth: sadly yes…

Tarah: all three of you…. No.. please you two don't leave me too.

Sam: we had to do this so you'd all be safe…

Vincent: you will not be forgotten…

Sam: thanks…

Sam's head fell to the side and his eyes closed, and Sephiroth fell face first on the ground.

Tarah: no…

: what's going on?

The group turned to the voice to see Tifa sitting up.

Tifa: where are we the last thing I remember was me and Sam fighting a weapon… then nothing…

Vincent: you died… now you're back…

Barret: we should go…

Vincent helped Tifa up and Barret picked up Sam and Sephiroth, and they all walked out to the field were the Hawk Wing was waiting then they took off for Nebleim.

(that night still on the Hawk Wing)

The group was sitting in the livening room, and Tifa got the memories of what happened and she had cried and begged for forgiveness, when she went to Tarah, Tarah just got up and left. Not long after that the group went to bed.

(In Tarah's room)

Tarah: I lost all three of the only people I love in less than an hour…

Tarah was holding on to a pillow and crying. There was a knock at the door and she dried her tears and opened the door to see Tifa standing there.

Tifa: can I come in?

Tarah: yeah sure…close the door behind you..

Tifa walked into the room and closed the door and Tarah sat back down on her bed.

Tifa: I…

Tarah: you don't have to…. It's not your fault…

Tifa: but I still feel responsible…

Tifa sat next to Tarah.

Tifa: I know it wasn't really me but I could see everything that was happening, but I couldn't stop myself… I watch as I hurt my friends… the people I love…

Tarah: it's like that for me… when I was evil and what I did to you guys…

Tifa: and we forgave you for that…

Tarah: and I forgive you…

Tifa looked at Tarah and half smiled.

Tifa: how are you dealing with losing them?

Tarah: I'm gonna lay off with guys for a while.. I don't think I'm ready for another boyfriend just yet… I don't want to risk them..

Tifa: how about a girlfriend?

Tarah looked at Tifa confused. Tifa leaned over and gently kissed Tarah on the lips. Tarah's eyes widened with shock but then she relaxed and kissed back. After about a minute Tifa broke the kiss.

Tifa: I hope I wasn't out of line…

Tifa got up and was about to leave when Tarah grabbed her arm and pulled her down on the bed. Tarah looked down at Tifa then kissed her gently on the lips, Tifa was surprised at first but then returned the kiss. Tarah slowly broke it after a few minutes.

Tarah: … I don't know what's up with me…

Tifa: maybe we both need somebody right now… and we just happen to find each other…

Tarah kissed Tifa again but only for a second, she put her hands under Tifa's shirt and lifted it up over her head.

Tifa: is this what you want?

Tarah: it is…

(A/n: I cannot write the next part due to I don't know Tarah she owns herself and she doesn't want this included in the story… but for those who think they might have done it… heh heh they did….)

(20 minutes later)

Tarah: I've never felt something that good…

Tifa: neither have I…

Tarah: can I still take you up on the girlfriend offer?

Tifa: are you asking me out?

Tarah: yes.

Tifa: then yes.

Tifa turned toward Tarah wrapped her arms around her, and Tarah wrapped hers around Tifa and Tifa French kissed Tarah deeply for about five minutes the broke the kiss. They laid there pressed against each other and fell asleep.

(a/n: you never expected that ending did you? No the stories not over… How will Tifa and Tarah's new relationship work out? What about the passage about the slayer and the locked heart one? Or is Tifa exactly who the passage is referring to? And how will the group react to Tarah and Tifa's relationship? Find out in the next chapter….haha)


	11. The Heartless

I do not own FF-7, Tarah, Kale, or Angelina, but I do own Sam, Spike, and Xander. This chapter has sex scene(s) you have been warned.

Chapter 11: The heartless

(morning)

The group were all sitting in the living room beside Tarah and Tifa.

Vincent: we'll lay Sam and Sephiroth to rest … then go back to Nebleim… and plan from there…

Yuffie: we're losing our friends left and right.. This is getting to much…

Cloud: it's going to be hard… but we have to keep moving… that's what they'd want us to do…

Vincent: someone should go get Tarah and Tifa…

Yuffie: I will…

Yuffie got up and walked down the hall to Tifa's bedroom and knocked on it.

She waited for about a minute then got tried and opened the door to find the room empty. She shrugged then headed to Tarah's room. This time without knocked Yuffie opened the door and her eyes grew in shock at the sight she saw. Tifa and Tarah were laying in Tarah's bed naked pressed up against each other. Yuffie slowly closed the door and headed back to the living room.

Cloud: well where are they?

Yuffie: in bed…

Vincent: are they coming?

Yuffie: I didn't talk to them… they were… asleep…

Vincent: you seem distracted…

Cloud: is something wrong with them?

Yuffie: lets just say they needed someone to be with…

The rest of the group looked at her in shock.

Cloud: yo…you mean…they were…

Yuffie: in the same bed naked holding on to each other…

Barret: gross….

Vincent: do not be so quick to judge them… they were both in pain.. And they found each other…

Cloud: let's not tell them we know…

Vincent: that would not be such a good idea.. We'd waste energy on trying to avoid it and one of us would end up giving it away…

Cloud: you're right…

(in Tarah's room)

Tifa's eyes slowly opened and she saw Tarah sleeping next to her.

Tifa: Tarah wake up…

Tarah's eye's fluttered open.

Tifa: good morning…

Tarah: good morning.

They both sat up.

Tarah: about last night….

Tifa: yeah?

Tarah: it wasn't just because I needed someone…

Tifa: same for me…

They kissed softly then got dressed.

Tifa: let's try to keep it to ourselves for now…

Tarah: ok.

The two walked into the living room and when they did everyone looked up at them.

Tifa: it's just us…

Vincent: we need to talk…

Tarah: 'bout?

Cloud: we know… about you two…

Tifa and Tarah blushed a deep red.

Vincent: we understand you two needed someone to be with…

Tarah: you're wrong… we're.. Going together…

Cloud: what?

Tifa: is something wrong with that Cloud?

Cloud: she's a girl Tifa!

Tifa: so?

Cloud: a girl and a girl don't mix!

Tifa: if you love them it does…

Cloud: and how do you plan on making her happy huh?

Tarah: she's already done that!

Cloud: oh yeah your little love session last night…

Tifa: Cloud what is it with you? You understood when I was with Sam what made you change!

Cloud: he was a guy!

Tifa: I love her!

Cloud: you used her because you were in pain!

Tifa: you're wrong!

Tifa turned to Tarah.

Tifa: lets go… we aren't wanted… Cid land the ship we're getting off…

Cloud: you're not going anywhere!

Cid: ok Tifa….

Cid went into the cockpit and the ship landed and Tarah and Tifa went onto the deck. Cloud ran onto the deck.

Cloud: if you get off this ship I never want to see ether of you again!

Tifa: fine!

Tifa and Tarah climbed down the rope ladder and started walking away from the ship.

Tarah: I'm….

Tifa: don't say it it's not your fault it's that stupid jerk Cloud's fault…

Tarah: you don't have to sick around me…

Tifa: like I said on the ship I love you… and I'm not going anywhere…

Tarah: you love me?

Tifa: yeah.. I get this really good weird feeling when I'm around you… I got it with Sam and Cloud but not like this… Sam told me that feeling was true love…

Tarah: is that what this feeling is?

Tifa: you have it too?

Tarah: yes…but it's stronger than it was with Spike, Sam, or Sephiroth.

Tifa: maybe what means we were met for each other.

Tarah smiled.

Tarah: maybe…

The ship took off and disappeared into the distance.

Tifa: come on I know a place we can stay…

Tifa lead her to a mountain range then to a path that lead to the top of the tallest mountain. When they reached the top Tarah recognized where they were.

Tarah: Spike took me here once when we were going after the amulet…

Tifa: oh…

Tifa took her inside the house, it looked like a king and queen lived there.

Tifa: it's Spike's old place…

Tarah: wait so you knew Spike before when he joined us?

Tifa: I met him after Cloud left for solider… he brought me here… he was the first for me…

Tarah: boyfriend?

Tifa: no… sex….

Tarah: oh.. you were mine…

Tifa looked at Tarah slightly surprised.

Tifa: someone as pretty as you and I was your first?

Tarah blushed.

Tifa: you're cute when you blush.

Tarah blushed even deeper red.

Tarah: stop it…

Tifa: my blushing deep red beautiful angel.

Tarah: I'm not an angel…

Tifa: to me you are.

Tifa took Tarah into the kitchen.

Tifa: want some breakfast?

Tarah: yes very much.

(in the Hawk Wing)

Cloud and Vincent stood on the deck of the Hawk Wing.

Vincent: Cloud why were you so mad that Tifa was with Tarah?

Cloud: that's my business…

Vincent: so you don't want her to be happy?

Cloud: I want her to be happy… with me not some girl…

Vincent: so you really don't care about her?

Cloud: I do!

Vincent: then you'd be happy that she's happy….

Just then Yuffie ran onto the deck.

Yuffie: guys I just figured something out.

Vincent: this is not the time Yuffie.

Yuffie: it's important…

Cloud: what is it?

Yuffie: Tarah's the slayer right?

Vincent: yes…

Yuffie: the passage said the slayer will fall in love with the locked heart one, and together they will destroy the heartless…

Cloud: what about it?

Yuffie: you are stupid….

Vincent: just tell us…

Yuffie: Tifa Lockheart..

Cloud's and Vincent's eyes widened in shock.

Yuffie: that means you just scared off our only hope thanks a million Cloud!

Vincent: we'll worry about that later…

They walked back into the living room and they sat and planned. First they would try to find Tifa and Tarah and go from there. They all decide they'd start looking tomorrow morning and they began to watch T.V.

(four hours later)

Cloud was on the deck having a smoke when Aeris walked onto the deck.

Aeris: are you ok Cloud?

Cloud: I'm fine…

Just then a black hole appeared on the deck of the Hawk Wing and Sephiroth, Sam, and Spike walked out of it then it closed.

Cloud: what the hell!

Spike: what never seen a dead guy before?

Cloud: but you three…

Sephiroth: dead yeah we were… but the planet brought us back cause it still needs us.

Cloud: we have to tell the others that you're back…

They all walked back into the living room and everyone explained everything beside anything that included Tarah or Tifa.

Spike: I haven't seen Tarah around…

Sam: or Tifa… they are alive right?

Vincent: they are both alive and well…

Cloud: as good as two lesbians can get…

Sam and Spike looked at Cloud confused.

Cloud: they made love last night now they're going out.

Sam: unexpected…

Spike: bloody…hell…

Vincent: we have to find them…

Spike: I have an idea where they are…

Spike told Cid where to go and he flew the ship to the base of the mountain Tifa and Tarah were on.

Spike: me and Sam will go…

Vincent: fine…

Sam and Spike walked off the ship and started up the mountain.

(with Tarah and Tifa)

They had finished breakfast and were sitting on the couch in the den watching T.V. Tarah leaned over and kissed Tifa on the cheek.

Tarah: never in my life did I think I'd be this happy… let alone with a another girl… not that I mind that you're a girl…

Tifa: same…

There was a knock at the door.

Tifa: Tarah get ready to run.. I'll answer it…

Tarah nodded, Tifa got up and went to the door and opened it to see Sam and Spike standing there.

Sam: hey…

Tifa slowly back away.

Tifa: this must be a dream….

Sam: if this were a dream you wouldn't feel this…

Sam walked up to Tifa and kissed her gently on the lips and wrapped his arms around her. Tarah walked into the hall to see Sam kissing Tifa and her heart sank. She saw Spike standing behind Sam and Tifa.

Spike: hey love…

Sam broke the kiss with Tifa.

Sam: I missed you my love…

Tifa looked sadly at Sam.

Tifa: I'm not yours anymore…

Tifa walked back to Tarah.

Tifa: I'm hers…

Spike: Tarah?

Tarah: I'm sorry Spike… but I'm with Tifa… and I love her… a lot.. She makes me happier than anyone ever has…

Spike: do not be sorry if you are happy with her then by all means stay with her.

Sam: same for you Tifa.

Tifa: thanks you two for understanding… unlike Cloud…

Spike: what did Cloud do?

Tarah: he held at us and said it was sick and not right.

Sam: well he was wrong… it's everything but wrong… you two save the world with your love…

Tarah: we do?

Spike: the passage said the slayer will fall in love with the locked heart one and together they will save the world.

Sam: I believe Tifa Lockheart fit's the locked heart one…

Tarah: oh my god…

Tifa: so us getting together…

Sam: was in the history books for a very long time…

Spike: we need you to come back…

Tarah: ok…

They all left the house and went back to the Hawk Wing.

( on the Hawk Wing)

Vincent: the heartless… they should show up soon…

Sam: I know where the first one will come from…

Cloud: how do you know that?

Sam: remember the news reporter's who's heart I ripped out?

Cait Sith: you're joking right?

Sam: wish I was…

Vincent: this is good we might be able to stop the heartless before they start stealing hearts and multiply.

Barret: sounds like a plan to me…

Cid: I'll set a course for Junon.

Cid went into the cockpit and the ship took off for Junon.

(two hours later)

The group was now walking down the street that the final fight with the demon had taken place not more than 26 hours ago. The came upon the dead body of Josh.

Vincent: looks normal..

Sam: but that doesn't…

Sam pointed up at a black form standing on the side of one of the buildings.

It was pure black beside it's yellow eyes, it had two antennas on it's head, and a black heart outlined in red with a red X over the heart.

Sephiroth: kinda gives it away….

Sam: the heart with a X on it is there symbol.. Tells people they are heartless.

Vincent lifted his gun up and pointed it at the Heartless and fired. The heartless fell to the ground.

Tarah: there is no way it was that easy…

Just then around 100 heartless came out from an alley.

Cloud: you just had to say something…

Tarah: shut up…

Cloud: dunce…

Everyone: CLOUD SHUT UP!

The heartless melted into the ground to form a large black pool on the ground. A head came out of it, then the rest of it body. It had what looked like snakes for hair, yellow eyes, and a huge heart shaped hole going all the way through it. It stood at least one hundred feet tall, it had long arms and it's fingers were claws, and everything on it beside it's eyes was black.

Sam: Darkside…

Cloud: what?

Sam: it's called Darkside…

Vincent: and how do you know that?

Sam: I'm not sure…

Darkside: master….

Cloud: it can talk!

Darkside: master….

The Darkside looked down at Sam.

Sam: me?

Darkside: I await your orders master…

The group looked at Sam.

Sam: what I don't know how I'm it's master!

Darkside: you made the first one… making you our master….

Sam: sweet…

Vincent: it must be destroyed….

Sam: if it's on our side we could use it when the Reshin come…

Vincent: you have a point…

Sam: Darkside… can you make more heartless out of the people who are already dead?

Darkside: I can…

Sam: then do it…

Vincent: are you crazy?

Sam: they're dead it would help us out…they can help save the planet even in death…

The Darkside spilt into the original 100 heartless and spread through out the city.

Barret: something about this isn't right…

Sam: it's ok…

Not to long after the Heartless came back, but now there were around 1 thousand of them.

Sam: the original Shadow step forward…

A heartless walked in front of Sam.

Sam: if I was turned would there be a way for me to keep my body and not turn evil?

Shadow: yes… there is…

Vincent: you're not going to are you?

Sam: do it…

The Shadow jumped up onto Sam and reached into the left side of his chest. The shadow pulled out it's hand and it held Sam's heart. A Heartless symbol appeared on his chest, and one appeared on each of the metal shoulder pads on his trench coat. Also the symbol on his Shinra belt changed to the heartless symbol.

Tifa: Sam you ok?

Sam: I'm fine… Heartless, Darkside now..

The heartless made ten different dark pools which each formed into a Darkside. Sam then turned and started to walk away, and the Darksides followed after him, as did the group.

Vincent: where are you going?

Sam: Costa de Sol then Gold Saucer…

Sephiroth: why?

Sam: to get more heartless…

Vincent: what?

Sam: I'm going to steal more hearts…

Spike: the heartless lied… he's one of them now…

Sam: no… I'm far more than any of them… or any of you…

Cloud: ggrrr…

Sam: I am a god… and nothing can stop me…

Cloud: we'll see…

Sam: Darksides… choice a girl and bring her to me!

Sam disappeared in a black orb.

One of the Darksides reached down and grabbed Yuffie.

Vincent: YUFFIE!

Yuffie: help!

The Darksides vanished before any of them could react.

(with Sam)

Sam stood in the house on the peninsula near Gold Saucer. He had drug the man that lived there out side and turned him into a heartless, soon the Darksides appears with Yuffie and he took her from them.

Sam: go into the void and wait until I call upon you again…

The Darksides disappeared in the same manner they had before.

Yuffie: let go of me!

Sam took Yuffie inside and tied her wrist to the top of the bed and her legs to the bottom.

Yuffie: what are you going to do to me?

Sam: what else I'm going to have some fun…

Yuffie began to struggle.

Sam: original Shadow.

A Shadow appeared in front of Sam.

Sam: make her a heartless like you did me…

The Shadow nodded and reached into Yuffie's chest and pulled out her heart. A heartless symbol appeared on her shirt and the left side of her neck.

Sam: from now one Shadow I will call you Gabriel.

Gabriel: does this name have a meaning master?

Sam: it is the name of the Greek angel of death… take your leave..

Gabriel vanished.

Sam: Yuffie my queen…

Yuffie: yes?

Sam: ready for some fun?

Sam: leaned down and kissed Yuffie softly on the lips then torn off her shirt and bra. Sam leaned down and started to suck on Yuffie's left breast rather hard, causing Yuffie to moan out in pleasure. After a while Sam ripped off Yuffie's pants and panties and kissed her cunt, then started licking inside her. Yuffie's breath started to get quicker and her moans closer together, and Sam stopped licking and moved up and kissed Yuffie softly on the lips. Sam shoved his dick into Yuffie's pussy and started moving back and forth in her hard and fast causing Yuffie to moan loudly and quickly, she felt her climax coming. Yuffie moaned loudly and orgasmed, then Sam pulled out of Yuffie and untied her, then flipped her onto her stomach, then shoved his dick into her butt and fucked her hard and fast. Sam soon orgasmed and pulled out of Yuffie and laid next to her.

(in the Hawk Wing)

Vincent: we have to go to Gold Saucer NOW!

Cloud: we wouldn't stand a chance…

Vincent: I am you leader WE GO NOW!

Spike: it's obvious you want to do this because Sam has Yuffie… we'll get her back… just hold on…

Vincent: who knows what he's doing to her right now!

Just then a black pool appeared on the floor in front of the group and Sam came out of it.

Vincent: you son of a bitch give me back Yuffie!

Sam: you mean my queen?

Yuffie rose out of the pool next to him.

Vincent: Yuffie!

Yuffie put her hand on Sam's chest and laid her head on his shoulder.

Vincent: Yuffie don't you remember me?

Yuffie: why would I remember a lower being like you…

Barret: what's did you do to her?

Sam: you haven't noticed? She's a heartless now as well…

Vincent: Yuffie… you bastard!

A strong wind began to flow out of Vincent, and his body started to morph, his clothes began to rip then he burst out of them, two wings shout out of his back and his skin turned blue, Vincent's teeth turned into fangs, two horns grew out of the sides of his head, Vincent had transformed into Chaos.

Chaos: I'll kill you!

Chaos fell at Sam and struck out with his claws but Sam swiftly moved to the side and took a step back. Chaos kept swiping at Sam but Sam just kept dodging.

Sam: bored now…

Sam reached out and grabbed Chaos's arm and ripped it off. Chaos fell to the floor holding his arm and he changed back to Vincent. Cloud charged forward and slashed at Sam's side but Sam jumped up and landed on Cloud's sword. All Cloud could to was watch as Sam kicked him square in the face sending him flying into the wall and through the hull of the ship and Cloud plumed to the Earth. A strong wind started to suck things out of the room and through the hole.

Sam: poor Cloud…

Barret: you'll pay for that!

Barret lifted his gun arm and started firing at Sam but it didn't seem to work. Sam walked up to Barret, even at point blank range the bullets still did not effect him. Sam reached out and grabbed the gun part of Barret's arm and crushed it causing the remaining bullets to explode also taking with it most of what was left of the human part in that arm. Barret stumbled back and held his arm.

Tarah: ggrrr!

Tarah ran at Sam and punched at him, Sam spun behind her then kicked her hard in the back sending her flying through the hull and to the ground below.

Tifa: TARAH!

Tifa ran at Sam with pure anger in her eyes. Tifa punched at Sam's temple but he dodged. Before Sam could react Tifa punch him in the gut then round house kicked him on the side of the face. Sam punched at Tifa's rib cage but she caught his fist and twisted it breaking his arm, but all Sam did was smirk.

Sam: you're fueled by anger… it gives you power… you must love that girl dearly… for you to gain this much strength…

Tifa: I do and you took her!

Tifa kicked Sam hard in the nuts and this time he screamed in pain.

Tifa: bet that hurt didn't it?

Sam: Yuffie leave…

Yuffie disappeared in a black flash.

Sam: you're to strong to face head on…

Sam also disappeared in a black flash.

Red: he ran.

Just then Cid's voice came on the intercom.

Cid: Sam's up here and he's trying to slam the ship itn…AAHHH!

The group ran up into the cockpit to see Cid laying on the floor cut in half, and the rest of the crew murdered.

Sam: he was so weak…

Tifa: Cid….

Tifa charged at Sam and tried to backhand him be her disappeared to reappear above them.

Sam: if I can't slam it into the ground.. I'll shoot it down…

Sam vanished form into side the cockpit, and he reappeared behind the Hawk Wing.

Sam: this should stop them…

Sam raised his left arm into the air.

Sam: scatter shot…

A black orb appeared in his hand a thousands of small blasts shot out of it and started pounding the Hawk Wing. Sam closed his hand into a fist and the attack stopped, The Hawk Wing had hole all in it and smoke poured out of it, it started to drop.

(inside the Hawk Wing)

Cait: we're going down!

Tifa: we should get to the back of the ship!

The group ran out of the cock pit and to the end of the hall in the back of the ship.

(Sam)

Sam watch as the Hawk Wing hit the ground and slid toward the town in the distance.

Sam: the people of Kalm will never know what hit them…

The ship plowed through five buildings before coming to an stop. Kalm began to burn, almost every building was on fire or completely destroyed. A few people ran out of Kalm and Sam flew down to them.

Sam: ready to die?

Marlene: where's daddy?

Sam: you're little Marlene aren't you?

Aeris's mom stepped in front of her.

Emrya: I won't let you take her!

Sam: then the hard way..

Sam disappeared and reappeared right in front of Emrya causing her to stumble back. Sam reached out and touched her cheek and at the same time with his other hand thrust his hand into her chest and ripped out her heart threw it to the ground and crushed it.

Marlene: aunt Emrya!

Sam grabbed Marlene and disappeared in a black flash. Sam appeared in the house near Gold Saucer.

Sam: Gabriel…

Gabriel appeared in front of Sam.

Sam: make her a heartless like you did me…

Gabriel dove his hand into Marlene's chest and pulled out her heart. A heartless symbol appeared on her head and one appeared on each of her palms and the backs over her hands.

Sam: that will be all Gabriel… Thank you

Gabriel: my pleasure master…

Gabriel sank into a dark pool which shrank and disappeared., and Yuffie appeared next to Sam and Marlene.

Sam: how do you like our princess?

Yuffie: she's adorable…

Marlene: daddy can we kill some people?

Sam: that will come soon… first we have to finish off what is left of Avalanche.. Then we will kill everyone left on this pathetic mud ball of a planet.

(a/n: again if you have questions send me a unsigned review or you can email me at The heartless have arrived and Sam is their leader. He's taken Yuffie as his queen and Marlene as their princess. Sam has killed Cid and he won't stop there. Is the rest of the group alive? What about Cloud and Tarah? Will the group stop the heartless before everyone on the planet is turned into one or dead? Or has Avalanche finally met something they cannot beat?)


	12. The Failed Attempt

I do not own FF-7, Tarah, Kale, or Angelina, but I do own Sam, Spike, and Xander.

Chapter 12: The Failed Attempt

(Cloud)

Cloud laid sprawled out on the ground in the middle of a large grassy field. Slowly Cloud opened his eyes and sat up. In the distance he could see a column of smoke raising into the air.

Cloud: please don't let that be the Hawk Wing…

Cloud got up and started walking toward the smoke. After about ten minutes of walking he saw someone laying in the grass and he jogged over to them, it was Tarah. She had a trickle of blood running down the side of her face from her mouth and small bleeding cuts all over her body. Cloud's mind struggled with rather to help her or let her die.

Cloud: Vincent was right… if she makes Tifa happy then I should give them my blessing…

Cloud leaned down next to Tarah and pulled out a cure materia.

Cloud: cure 3!

A multicolored cloud appeared around Tarah and her wounds closed, the cloud remained for about six more seconds before disappearing. Tarah's eyes fluttered open and she sat up and looked at Cloud.

Tarah: what happened?

Cloud: you tell me you were on the ship longer…

Tarah: Barret's gun arm was crushed then it exploded taking part of his arm the I charged Sam and he hit me through the hull like you… then I remember seeing the ground rushing up at me then nothing…

Cloud: let's go… we should find out what that smoke is coming from…

Cloud held out his hand and Tarah took it and he helped her up, then they started walking toward the column of smoke slowly raising into the air.

Cloud: look about earlier when I was yelling at you and Tifa… I'm sorry… jealousy got to me….and the whole you're a girl and so is she didn't help… I should have given my blessing…

Tarah: it's ok… you love her and when you had the chance to get her back… I stepped in and took it… but the thing is….

Cloud: what?

Tarah: I love her too… very much… she was there when no one else was… and she manages to cheer me up whenever no else can…

Cloud: yeah Tifa's got that in her… just her smile can make almost anyone feel happy.

Tarah and Cloud got to a mountain range and started to walk around it.

Cloud: if I'm right… then… Kalm's what's on fire!

Tarah: you're joking right?

Cloud began to run toward the end of the mountains and Tarah quickly followed. When they got to the end they could see Kalm and fire was tearing through it.

Cloud: oh my god….

Tarah: look!

Tarah pointed at the Hawk Wing which was lodged in the side of one of the buildings, and fire was slowly making it's way to it.

Cloud: we have to hurry!

They ran into Kalm dodging flames and moving over debires finally they made it to the Hawk Wing and climbed in side.

Tarah: where should we look?

Cloud: the ship hit front in first that I'm sure… so we should look in the back..

The two walked down the hall that lead from the cockpit to the back checking every room until near the end they found what was left of Avalanche, and they quickly ran over to them.

Cloud: guys wake up!

Barret's, Red, and Sephiroth's eyes opened.

Cloud: you guys alright?

Sephiroth: we just got shot down and crashed through god knows how many buildings how do you think?

Cloud: point taken we have to get everyone else out where's Cid?

Barret: Sam…killed him…

Cloud: that bastard…

Red: I smell gas…

Cloud: we need to move fire will get to this ship any second!

Cloud picked up Cait Sith, Tarah picked up Tifa, and Sephiroth lifted up Vincent and Aeris, and they ran out of the ship and hurried through the town. Flame surrounded the ship as the group got out of the town. Everyone but Cloud stopped running and turned to look at the town.

Cloud: don't stop the explosion will reach us here!

The rest of the group started running again until the Hawk Wing exploded taking all of Kalm with it and knocked down the group. Those not still unconscious sat up.

Cloud: we'll camp here to night we'll make a tent for all the hurt ones…

The group made the camp and started moving Vincent, Tifa, Aeris, and Cait Sith into the large tent they had made for them.

Tarah: I want to keep Tifa in my tent so I can take care of her…

Cloud nodded and Tarah carried Tifa into her tent and laid her on a bed she had made out of unneeded pieces of a tent and sleeping bags. Tarah sat next to the bed and got a cloth and a bowl of cold water and wiped a wound on Tifa's head then dipped the cloth back in the bowl then laid it on Tifa's head.

Not long after Cloud walked in.

Cloud: is she ok?

Tarah: I'm not sure…

Cloud: I see now I was really acting stupid earlier…

Tarah: about?

Cloud: about you and her… you love her every much… I can see it… and I'm sure she feels the same for you…

Tarah: thanks Cloud… I just hope she pulls through this… I don't know what I'd do if I lost her…

Cloud: with you just near her is helping her feel better… she'll be fine.. She's been through worse… when Sephiroth slashed her stomach is the worse injury I think she's gotten and she lived through that.

Tarah: yeah…

Cloud: I'll leave you two alone.

Cloud turned and walked out of the tent. Tarah looked down at the sleeping beauty before her.

Tarah: I'm here for you…

Tarah got up and laid next to Tifa on the bed, she put her arm around Tifa's waist then laid her head on one of Tifa's breast and used it was a pillow and not to long after she fell asleep.

(that morning)

Tifa slowly woke up and opened her eyes. She felt someone laying on her chest and she bent up so she could see who it was. Tarah was sleeping soundly cuddled up against her and using her as a pillow. Tifa smiled and kissed the top of Tarah's head. Tarah slowly awoke and sat up.

Tifa: good morning.

Tarah jumped at the voice but then turned smiling to Tifa.

Tarah: you're awake!

Tarah hugged Tifa close to her.

Tarah: I thought I might lose you!

Tarah began to cry, Tifa got out of the hug and looked into Tarah's eyes.

Tifa: you'll never lose me…

Tifa put her arms around Tarah's neck, leaned in and French kissed her passionately. Tarah wrapped her arms wound Tifa's waist and tried to deepen the kiss. After about two minutes off kissing they broke it.

Tifa and Tarah: I love you.

Both girls giggled.

Tarah: you did that on propose didn't you?

Tifa: I was just going to say it and you said it too..

Tifa and Tarah: I love you too.

Tarah: that's just weird… the good weird…

Tifa: weird is good, man my throat is dry…. I haven't had anything to drink since we got on the Hawk Wing yesterday.

Tarah: thirsty?

Tifa: yeah you know where I can get something to drink?

Tarah lifted up her shirt and took of her bra.

Tarah: right here…

Tifa: you can be naughty when you want to.

Tarah: is that good?

Tifa: it's good…

Tifa leaned down and started to suck on Tarah's left nipple drawing out milk which she drank thirstily, and this caused Tarah to moan out in pleasure. Just then the tent opened and Cloud walked in to see the two. When he saw them, he covered his eyes and fell back bringing the tent down with him and reviling Tifa sucking vigorously on Tarah's left breast and gulping down the milk that came out.

Spike: bloody hell…

The two didn't notice the tent had fallen because both of their eyes were closed.

Red: Tarah open your eyes.

Tarah's eyes shot open to notice the tent had fallen and everyone was staring at the two.

Tarah: Tifa.. hun… stop..

Tifa stopped and looked up at Tarah to notice the tent had fallen and the group was staring at them. Both Tifa and Tarah turned a deep red, then Tifa moved behind Tarah to shield her from the group.

Tarah: hey you should be shielding me I am the one that's naked from the waist up, ya know?

Tifa picked up the cloth of the tent and pulled it over them to find Cloud there and he shot up and his mouth accidentally landed on Tarah's right nipple and since his eyes where closed he didn't know what it was and he ran his tongue across it. Cloud opened his eyes to see Tarah's breast and part of it in his mouth, and he stumbled back and fell to the ground. Tarah looked at Cloud angrily.

Tarah: I'm gonna kill you Strife!

The group outside attention turned to the yelling. Tarah started punching at Cloud wildly and he was barely able to dodge them. Outside you could see parts of the tent swell where Tarah hit it when Cloud dodged.

Tarah: I'm gonna kill you for that!

Cloud: it was an accident!

Tarah: yeah right!

Tarah stopped punching at Cloud then kicked him hard in the nuts then threw him out the tent.

Barret: that had to hurt….

Cloud: I think it was worth it…

Tarah came running out of the tent towards Cloud still naked from the waist up.

Tarah: I HEARD THAT!

Cloud: YIKES!

Cloud jumped up and starting running around camp with Tarah hot on his heels.

Tifa came out of the tent and as Cloud was passing by she calmly put out her arm and he ran into it causing him to fall to the ground and Tarah landed on top of him and started to punch him in the chest and stomach. Finally after about five minutes of it she stood up and went into the tent.

Cloud: thanks Tif… why didn't you help me instead of doing that and letting her beat the crap out of me?

Tifa: no one is allowed to touch my girlfriend there beside me…

Tifa kicked Cloud in the side then walked into the tent.

Tarah: Cloud can be an idiot… please tell me how you managed to put up with him for as long as you did?

Tifa: I'm not sure…

Tarah got dressed then her and Tifa walked outside to the campfire where everyone else beside Aeris and Cait Sith who were still unconscious. Vincent had awoken in all the commotion with Cloud and Tarah.

Cloud: so what do we do next?

Vincent: Sam told us he was going to Gold Saucer.. we should be there waiting for him.

Cloud: well lets go!

Vincent: we must wait for the others to awaken…

Barret: he's right they'd slow us down if we had to carry them.

: or I could turn them into heartless and you can all go on your way.

The group stood up and turned to the voice to see Sam standing there.

Vincent: I want Yuffie back…

Sam: she's not the only loved one of I've stolen since we last met…

Yuffie appeared next to Sam and then Marlene appeared in between them.

Barret: no…not Marlene…

Marlene: who is this man daddy?

Sam: no one… wait…hold that thought… someone you can kill…

Marlene: I can kill him?

Sam: go right ahead…

Marlene ran at Barret with super fast speed and jumped onto his chest.

Barret: Marlene wait it's me your father!

Marlene: my father is Sam… not a lowlife like you..

Marlene thrust her hand into Barret's chest and pulled out his heart then threw it to the ground causing it to burst spewing blood everywhere. Marlene walked back over to Sam. A black pool appeared under Barret's body and he sank into it then the pool disappeared.

Cloud: Barret!

Vincent: you son of a bitch….

Sam: ah he's ready…

Tarah: what?

Sam: an old friend wishes to see you…

A black pool appeared in front of Sam and Cid rose out of it, he was whole again and there was a heartless symbol on his forehead.

Cloud: CID!

Sam: I'll leave him to deal with you…. Cidious kill them all…

Cid: yes my master….

Sam, Yuffie, and Marlene disappeared from view, and Cid's spear appeared in his hands.

Cloud: we don't want to hurt you Cid… please we're your friends!

Cid: my loyalties lie with my master Sam… not some lowlifes…

Cid charged at Spike who drew his dagger, Cid swung down with his spear but Spike blocked. Cid drew back his spear the thrust it at Spike's chest, but Spike grabbed the spear and wrenched it out of Cid's hands, then threw it into a tree.

Spike: I am truly sorry Cid….

Spike spun around and the dragger cut through Cid's neck cutting off his head, before his body or his head hit the ground he vanished in a cloud of black dust.

Spike: when I get my hands on Sam….

Cloud: you mean we…

Spike nodded.

Aeris walked out of the tent and over to the group.

Aeris: what happened I heard yelling?

Spike: Sam attacked and killed Barret…

Aeris: … not him too…

They all sat down by the fire again.

(20 minutes later)

Vincent: I have an idea…

Cloud: what?

Vincent: Spike do you still have the amulet?

Spike: I do…. But I never wanna use it again….

Vincent: I don't think you'll have to…

Spike: then what do you want it for?

Vincent: long ago when I was still a Turk I would read books in the Shinra library… on of them contained something about the slayer and the heartless and what I think was the Bloodstone amulet…

Cloud: can you remember what it said?

Vincent: those without hearts will sweep this planet feeding off those with hearts… the slayer will fall in love with the locked heart one, a girl who cannot became a heartless, their blood will turn to stone making a light that wipes out the heartless. Then together they will face the heartless master, in his death those stolen hearts will be returned to the people they once resided in and they will once again walk the Earth as humans.

Cloud: you're saying we can make them human again?

Vincent: exactly.

Cloud: I wonder if it applies to those already dead?

Tarah: it said the heartless will be wiped out… then later it says they will walk the earth as humans… which means yes it applies to those already dead.

Sephiroth: this sounds like a plan…

Vincent: now we just have to wait for….

Just then Cait Sith walked out of the tent.

Vincent: him…

Cloud: let's pack up and go.

Everyone scrambled around camp and packed up their stuff and started walking toward the Chocobo ranch.

(6 hours later)

The group slowly walked into the ranch then walked into the barn, as Cloud went to get their Chocobos everyone else collapsed on the ground and rested.

Cloud: we have four gold Chocobos… on one will be me and Aeris. On another will be Tifa and Tarah, then Sephiroth can Cait Sith, our lucky leader gets his own Chocobo since Red's claws might kill the Chocobo if he were to ride on I'm sure you can keep up with us right Red?

Red: I can.

Vincent: we leave now…

The group got on the Chocobos and took off, they rode of the mountains and by Fort Condor, and out onto the ocean.

Tarah: this feels nice… soft Chocobo under me… the light spray of the ocean, and a soft soft girl in front of me…

Tifa: hehe… I'd kiss you right now but we might fall off the Chocobo…

Tarah kissed Tifa's neck.

Tifa: or you could do that…

Tarah continued to kiss on Tifa's neck while they rode over the ocean.

Aeris: they are deeply in love….

Cloud: and they've got all the guy's attention too…

Aeris: you're sick Cloud…

Cloud: what? I mean they are kissing on each other and for some weird reason guys get horny when they see a girl and a girl making out or kissing…

Aeris: …. Don't tell me anything like that again….

Cloud: …what'd I do?

(on Seph's Chocobo)

Seph's and Vincent's Chocobos were pulled up next to each other.

Sephiroth: look at those two they don't even care that we are watching them…

Vincent: when you are in deep as love as those two then you don't care were you are you still flirt and kiss… you could have the whole world watch and you wouldn't really care…

Sephiroth: I wonder how that kind of love feels…

Vincent: intoxicating…

(Tifa's Chocobo)

Tifa: that tickles…

Tarah was running her tongue on the back of Tifa's neck tickling her making her start a short burst of laughter.

Tifa: when we finish with the heartless I am ssssooo gonna get you for this….

Tarah: … I might enjoy that….

Tifa: Tarah take the rains…

Tarah took the rains and Tifa managed to get behind Tarah and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Tifa: revenge is sweet…. especially if in involves this…

Tifa ran her tongue on the back of Tarah neck causing her to laugh.

Tarah: that won't work a second time…

Tifa ran her tongue on the back of Tarah's neck and this time with not effect.

Tarah: see I told you it wouldn't work…

Tifa: why not?

Tarah: I can control myself…

Tifa sighed and rested her head on Tarah's shoulder. Not too long after the group made it back to land and made their way to the entrance of North Coral and got off their Chocobos. They walked into the town but there was no one around.

Vincent: this does not look good… everyone is gone…

Cloud: could that mean Sam already came through here?

Red: possibly.

Cloud: lets see if the lift to Gold Saucer still works.

The group walked to the lift to see it was still there, but the woman that ran it was not.

Vincent: one of us will have to stay behind and control the lift.

Cait Sith: I will.

Cait Sith bounced over to the control booth, and the rest of the group got into the lift and rode up and into Gold Saucer. The door opened and they climbed out. They walked into the main lobby to find bodies with their hearts ripped out laying around. One of the bodies melted into a black pool which then formed a heartless. Before the rest of the group could react Tarah charged forward and cut the heartless into causing it to turn into black dust.

Vincent: what may I ask caused that outburst?

Tarah: I'm pissed at Sam…. I wanna get through with these heartless so I can kick his ass…

Cloud: we all want to hurt him… and we'll all get our chance…

Vincent: which part should we check first?

Tarah: the ghost hotel…

Vincent nodded and the group headed down the tube to the ghost hotel. When they came out they found bodies littering the path up to the hotel, and the hotel itself seemed to have a black aura around it.

Cait Sith: that's really obvious…..

The group walked up the path and into the main lobby of the hotel, there in the center of the lobby stood Marlene. As they entered the room Marlene turned toward them her eyes were glowing yellow.

Marlene: daddy knew you'd come…

A large black pool appeared around her and about 50 heartless came out of it.

Cloud: Sam isn't your father… Barret Wallace is…

Marlene: I am not the daughter of a servant… I am the princess of the heartless… and you…. Will die…

The heartless charged toward the group, Vincent took out his death penalty and started firing wildly at the oncoming heartless. Tarah jumped into the middle of the heartless and spun around in a circle cutting down about 15 heartless then ran forward and cut down about 5 more. Cloud ran forward and slashed at three heartless turning them all to black dust. In no time at all the heartless where dead.

Marlene: you might have destroyed my guards…. But I'm a different story..

A black aura appeared around Marlene and a black bladed sword shaped much like the Dark fire blade appeared in Marlene's hand.

Tarah: I see you have my sword…

Tarah concentrated on summoning the sword Sephiroth had given her when she was helping him destroy the world and soon it appeared in her hands.

Tarah: everyone else back off she's mine…

Tarah ran at Marlene, and slashed at legs her but Marlene blocked then slashed at Tarah who jumped back. Marlene flew at Tarah and swung out with her sword, but Tarah dropped to the ground and stuck her sword up in front of Marlene who flew right into it and it seemed to pass through her without hurting her. Tarah stood up and turned to Marlene.

Tarah: it's done…

Marlene fell to the ground in two different pieces spilt right down the middle, then she burst into black dust.

Vincent: that didn't seem hard… lets go…

The group turned and headed back to the lobby.

Cloud: now where?

Vincent: Battle Square…

The group jumped down the tube and came out in Battle Square, like before bodies littered the stairs up to the building and a black aura seemed to surround the building. The group walked up the stairs into the building to see the doors in the battle arena were blown inward and wide open, they walked through the doors into the battle arena to see a black muscular man standing at the other end of the arena.

: my master was right… you would come… and I see you defeated the princess without much difficulty… but she was just a child…

The man turned toward them and his eyes were to glowing yellow.

Barret: but I on the other hand am much more powerful than her….

Cloud: Barret stop this!

Barret: I am not longer referred to by my human name… I am Barantice.

Tarah: Barantice huh? Sounds like a girl's name…

Barantice: and Tarah sounds like Terra…

Tarah's left eye twitched when he said that.

Tarah: what'd you say?

Barantice: your name is Terra… not Tarah…

Tarah: that's it!

Tarah ran at Barantice and kicked him square in the balls causing him to fall to his knees holding them. Tarah lifted up her sword the slashed through Barantice's neck cutting off his head, and causing him to turn to black dust.

Vincent: let me guess you don't like it when people get your name wrong…

Tarah: exactly…

Cloud: if you can keep this up we won't need the prophesy.

Vincent: let's hurry…

The group walked out of the battle square and back to the lobby.

Cloud: that's twice we've gone the wrong way….

Vincent: then you choose Cloud.

Cloud: Game square…

The group jumped down the pipe and came out in the lobby of the game square, to find a young slender girl with their back turned to them.

: I see you finally made it here…. I'll kill you for killing my princess…

The woman turned to them and it was Yuffie.

Vincent: Yuffie… please stop this… I love you…

Yuffie: do not speak to me mortal…

Vincent: everyone this is my fight… do not interfere…

Vincent pulled out his Death Penalty and turned to Spike.

Vincent: if I die you use this….

Vincent handed Spike the gun and turned back to Yuffie.

Cloud: what will you fight with if you don't have your gun?

Vincent: my heart…

Vincent ran at Yuffie and lunged out with his metal claw, Yuffie bent backwards to avoid it and Vincent swept the ground with his feet causing Yuffie to stumble back but Vincent caught her before she fell.

Yuffie: let go of me!

Vincent leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, at first she struggled but then relaxed, not to long after he broke the kiss.

Yuffie: what happened?

Vincent: Yuffie are you ok?

Yuffie: yeah…when did we get into Gold Saucer? Last thing I remember was Sam tying me to a bed and a heartless was on top of me reaching into my…chest….

Vincent: Sam made you a heartless… I brought you back…

Yuffie: when I get my hands on the mother fucking asshole I'll rip him to shreds!

Tarah: we all want a piece of him… all for our own reasons…

: and you shall get it…

The group turned to the voice to see Sam standing on top of the walkway that connects the lobby and the Game rooms.

Tarah: I'll kick your ass!

Tarah ran toward the walkway and jumped up to the top next to Sam and slashed at his torso but he simple brought down his hand and caught the blade.

Sam: that.. was your last mistake…

Sam threw the sword down hard embedding its self in the ground in front of Tifa then put Tarah's arms to her side then wrapped his arms around Tarah's waist and arms.

Sam: think of it as a way to remember her….

Tarah: let go of me!

Sephiroth jumped up and slashed out at Sam, but Sam again caught the sword and took it out of Sephiroth's hands, Then turned it and stabbed Sephiroth through the heart and it came out his back.

Sam: stupid mortal…

Sam let go of the sword and Sephiroth fell to the ground in front of the group.

Cloud: you son of a bitch!

Sam: heartless I call upon you all!

Heartless seem to come out of nowhere and covered the ground between Sam and the group, they also appeared behind the group and on the sides of the buildings.

Vincent: we cannot win…

Tifa: we can't leave Tarah!

Cloud: we have to we'll get her back!

Cloud grabbed Tifa's hand and they started running to the tube to the lobby. Everyone jumped in but Tifa and Cloud, as Cloud was about to jump in with Tifa, she bit his hand causing him to let go and then pushed him down the tube.

Tarah: what are you doing Tifa go!

Tifa: not with out you…

Sam: you cannot win…

Tifa: I know that…. Just tell me what are you going to do with her?

Sam: make her my queen…

Tifa: take me with you too… please…

Tarah: Tifa……no…

Sam: two beauties at once… fine…

The heartless moved aside and Tifa walked to Sam.

Sam: heartless… kill the others…

The heartless turned into one big mass of shadow and flowed into the tube to the lobby. Sam, Tarah, and Tifa all disappeared in a black orb.

(Vincent's group)

Cloud came stumbling down the tube and landed on his face, and Vincent picked him up.

Cloud: we have to go back for Tifa!

Vincent: it's too late!

Vincent dragged Cloud to the lift and the others followed, the lift slowly began to make it's way down and about ¼ of the way down it stopped.

Vincent: what the?

The lift shook then the left side of it swung down and the group was thrown to the left side which now was pointed down to the ground.

Vincent: what's going on?

Yuffie: we're all going to die!

The lift was hanging by the ride cable and was slowly rocking back and forth. Moments later the other cable snapped and the lift went plummeting to the ground. Vincent pulled Yuffie close.

Vincent: I love you…

Yuffie: I love you too…

The lift hit the ground hard and the steal and glass were like one and the lift shattered into pieces sending debris, and what was left of the group's bodies flying through the air.

(a/n: what do you think? Sam has taken Tifa and Tarah, and the rest of Avalanche could be dead. Is the team still alive? If Sam has Tarah and Tifa how will the prophecy come true? Is the world at it's final days or is there still hope? R&R please.)


	13. The Heartless End

I'm getting tried of saying this I really am…I do not own FF-7, Tarah, Kale, or Angelina, but I do own Sam, Spike, and Xander. There I said it… I really don't see what I have to keep saying it… anyway…. note: I am kinda having writer's block so part of this chapter might seem stupid…

Chapter 13: The Heartless End

Sam, Tarah, and Tifa appeared in the house near Gold Saucer.

Tarah: let go of me!

Sam: Gabriel…

Gabriel appeared I front of Sam.

Sam: bring three other heartless…

Three more heartless appeared.

Sam: hold her…

The two heartlesses grabbed Tarah's feet and one extended it's arms and held her wrists together. Sam walked up to Tifa.

Sam: Gabriel… turn her…

Gabriel jumped up onto Tifa's chest but she showed no fear, Gabriel shoved his hand into her chest but when he touched her heart he was thrown back and hit the wall hard. Sam turned to Gabriel.

Sam: what's wrong?

Gabriel: her heart… it's locked…

Sam turned back to Tifa and as he did she punched him hard in the gut the roundhouse kicked him it the head, then kneed him hard in the nuts, causing him to fall to his knees. Tifa leaned down and took Sam's head in her arms and twisted it making a sick napping noise and breaking his neck. Gabriel and the other heartless disappeared and Tifa grabbed Tarah.

Tifa: are you ok?

Tarah: I'm fine but how did you do that?

Tifa: remember the prophecy? The slayer will fall in love with the locked heart one, a girl who cannot be turned into a heartless…

Tarah: so you knew it was you?

Tifa: no I only hoped…

Tarah: so you gambled your life on it?

Tifa: I had to save you… even if it meant me dieing…

Tarah leaned over and French kissed Tifa deeply, and held it for three minutes then broke it.

Tarah: I love you…

Tifa: I love you too.

Tifa and Tarah left the house and started walking toward North Coral.

(three hours later)

They had walked to North Coral and had just arrived at the lift but it was no where to be seen.

Tifa: what about the guys?

Tarah: they were running out when we left…

????: the heartless cut the wires and the lift fell somewhere in the dessert… I don't think they survived it..

Tarah and Tifa turned to the voice to see Cait Sith.

Tarah: we have to find out for sure…

Tifa: right.

Tifa, Tarah, and Cait Sith left North Coral and walked out into the desert following the broken wires of the lift. About 20 minutes later the found the lift and ran to it. The group laid scattered among the wreckage of the lift, all of them were knocked out, and all of them looked alive.

Tarah: do we have any cure materia besides mine?

Tifa: I don't have one…

Cait Sith: I have an mega all…

Cait Sith handed Tarah the materia.

Tarah: full cure!

Large pillar of light surrounded the whole group, and their wounds healed, soon the pillar faded. One by one the group's eyes opened and they sat up.

Cloud: we're alive?

Vincent: appears that way…

Yuffie noticed Tarah, Tifa, and Cait Sith standing not far from them.

Yuffie: you guys are alight?

Tarah: yep.

Cloud stood and unsheathed his Buster sword and Vincent also stood and aimed his Death Penalty at Tifa.

Tarah: what are you doing?

Cloud: you where taken by the heartless… so they must have made you into heartless and this is a trap for us…

Tarah: remember the prophecy?

Vincent: the slayer will fall in love with the locked heart one, a girl that cannot be turned into a heartless, their love and blood will turn to stone and will make a light that will destroy the heartless, then together they will face the Heartless master, upon his death the heartless will walk this earth as humans once again.

Cloud: what's your point?

Tarah: hello me slayer… I fell in love with Tifa…

Vincent: Tifa is the locked heart one?

Tifa: yep… Sam had one of his heartless try to turn me but when he tried it threw him off that's when I attacked and killed Sam…

Cloud: you killed him?

Tarah: yeah she sure did.

Cloud and Vincent put away their weapons.

Yuffie: what do we do now?

Vincent: well if the heartless are gone then that means our friends are back…

Cait Sith: then how do we find them?

Vincent: we don't we'll let them come to us…

Cloud: back to Nebleim then..

Tarah: just one question…

Cloud: yeah?

Tarah: how are we going to get there?

Vincent: we'll have to walk…

Tarah: walk… aaww man…

Vincent: let's go… but first we'll stop at Cosmo Canyon

The group began to walk toward Cosmo Canyon.

(Cosmo Canyon)

The group had arrived at the Canyon about 3 hours before sun set and had checked into the hotel, beside Red who went to his grandpa's house at the top.

(in Tarah and Tifa's room)

They both lay in a bed cuddled up next to each other.

Tifa: you know… never since we started dating have we even had a date…

Tarah: you're right…

Tifa: come on I know a place we can go…

Tifa and Tarah got up and walked out the door.

Tarah: where to?

Tifa to Tarah's hand and lead her up to a small restaurant, and to a table that sat on a ledge over looking the town and you could even see as far as the ocean.

Tarah: it's beautiful…

Tifa: not as beautiful as you.

Tarah smiled, and soon the waitress came over.

Waitress: what can I get for you?

Tarah: do you have a Filet Minon?

Waitress: sorry we don't…

Tarah: aaww…

Tifa: I think I know something you'll like… we'll have two BBQ special's and a bottle of red wine.

Waitress: it'll be right out.

The waitress walked off.

Tifa: I'll be right back…

Tarah: where you going?

Tifa: I want to get you something…

Tifa got up and left.

(about ten minutes later)

Tifa came back and sat down.

Tarah: what is it?

Tifa: you'll have to wait till after… there's another place I want to take you…

Tarah: ok.

The waitress came back with their food and put it in front of them then sat wine glasses in front of them then poured their glass full of wine then left the bottle in the middle of the table.

Tifa: I want to make a toast.

Tarah: to?

Tifa: the end of the heartless.. and to us…

Tifa raised her glass.

Tarah: to us.

Tarah tapped her glass with Tifa's then they drink a sip and set their glass down. Tarah took a bite of her BBQ.

Tarah: you're right I do like this.

Tifa: I told you that you would.

Tarah and Tifa began eating, and not long after Spike came up.

Spike: see you two are on your first date…

Tarah: well I guess you could call it that… but.. We've been together for a while… and we've never been out…

Spike: what can I say you two are weird… the good weird of course…

Tifa: Spike can I talk to you for a moment?

Spike: yeah sure…

Tifa got up and took Spike into the back of the restaurant.

Spike: what is it Tifa…

Tifa pulled out a small box from her pocket and opened it to reveal a ring.

Tifa: I'm going to ask her to marry me…

Spike: I'll be damned.. Good luck.

Tifa: I just don't know how to ask… and since you asked her before I was wondering what you said to her.

Spike: well I kinda stuttered a bit then I just said 'will you marry me?'

Tifa: that's it?

Spike: yeah but I didn't do the one knee thing…

Tifa: should I?

Spike: that's up to you… now you should go back to her before she gets suspicious.

Tifa: ok…

Tifa walked back to the table and sat down, the sun was about begin to set.

Tifa: lets hurry and eat I want to be at the place before the sun starts setting…

Tarah: ok.

The two finished eating then Tifa paid the bill.

Tarah: so where are you taking me?

Tifa took Tarah's hand.

Tifa: I'll show you…

Tifa lead Tarah up to the top of the canyon next to the observatory, and over to a cliff jutting out, and the Sun was beginning to set.

Tifa: there's something I want to ask you…. I just don't know if it's to soon… if it is I don't want to scare you away but… I love you so much…

Tarah: it's ok…

Tifa took the case out of her pocket and got on one knee and opened it to reveal the ring.

Tifa: will you marry me?

Tarah looked down at Tifa, with no sign of emotions, then her face brightened ad she smiled.

Tarah: I will.

Tifa took the ring out of the case and put it on Tarah's ring finger, then stood up.

Tarah: I love you…

Tifa: I love you too.

Tifa pulled Tarah close to her and French kissed her deeply. Tarah wrapped her arms around Tifa's waist and Tarah wrapped her arms around Tifa's neck. They held it as long as they could but had to break for breath.

Tifa: let's go back to the room…

Tifa and Tarah walked back to the room. Tifa stood behind Tarah and kissed her neck and slipped her hands under her shirt and lifted it off. While continuing to kiss her neck Tifa undid Tarah's bra and begin to play with her nipples, causing Tarah to moan out. Tifa picked up Tarah and laid her on the bed and kissed her lovingly on the lips then Tarah reached up and took of Tifa's shirt and bra and took one of her nipples in her mouth, causing her to moan in pleasure.

(A/N: once again I cannot write the next part… but she allowed me to write that much… all I can say is use the force… I mean you're imagination.)

Tifa lay on her back with Tarah laying next to her gently nursing on her.

Tifa: I love you…

Tarah: I love you too..

Tarah stopped nursing on her and French kissed her deeply, and Tifa could taste herself in Tarah's mouth and on her tongue. After about a minute they broke the kiss.

Tarah: god you know how to make me feel good.

Tifa: same goes to you…

Tifa laid her head on Tarah's left breast.

Tifa: and you're soft and comfy…

Tarah: so are you…

Tifa soon fell asleep using Tarah's breast as a pillow.

Tarah: my beautiful angel…

Tarah kissed the top of Tifa's head then fell asleep.

(That morning)

Tifa woke up to knocking at the door, she got up and put on a robe and opened the door, to see Spike standing there.

Spike: judging by the lack of clothes and messed up hair she said yes.

Tifa: yes she did.

Spike: good going… anyway Vincent and the group are ready to leave…

Tifa: already?

Spike: it's almost noon…

Tifa: we must have worn each other out more than I thought… I'll get her up and we'll be down soon.

Spike: ok…

Tifa closed the door and when over to the bed.

Tifa: Tarah wake up…

Tarah's eyes lazily opened.

Tifa: the group is ready to go… besides us…

Tarah: what time is it?

Tifa: noon…

Tarah sat up and looked a Tifa.

Tarah: noon? … well I can see how…

Tarah got up and got dressed as did Tifa, the brushed each other's hair, then walked down to Cosmo Candle where the rest of the group was. Tifa sat next to Vincent and Tarah sat next to Tifa.

Vincent: we'll go to Nebleim and wait for our friends…. Then once we know they're safe… we'll spilt and go our separate ways… until we are needed again.

Cloud: so it'll be ten years before we see each other?

Red: I doubt that… highly…

Shera: yeah… You'll be reunited at Cid and my wedding… if he comes back and if he ever asks me…

: ask you what?

The group looked up to see the old pilot standing near the steps leading up to the Candle.

Shera: Cid!

Shera got up and ran to Cid and he caught her in his arms and spun her around then sat her down.

Cid: god I missed you…

Shera: I missed you too…

Cid leaded down and kissed Shera on the lips.

Vincent: well now we know the heartless are gone… and it's a happy ending…

Cid broke the kiss with Shera.

Cloud: good to see you're alive Cid…

Cid: good to be alive.

Vincent: do you know what happened to the rest of the group?

Cid: yeah they went ahead to Nebleim to Shinra we figured that's where you'd think we'd go.

Vincent: that's exactly what we thought you'd do…

Cid: and Kale…

Kale: yeah?

Cid: Angelina will be waiting for you…

Kale: she's alive!

Cid: yeah.

Vincent: well what are we waiting for?

Tifa: I don't know…

Vincent: let's go…

Cid: oh and we got a buggy… they said it was ok that I could use it to get to Nebleim since they think I'm old…

The group started laughing.

Cloud: but you are old Cid.

Cid: take that back….

Cloud: it's true…

Cid ran toward Cloud.

Cid: come here you little brat!

Cloud got up and started running away from Cid but Cid started gaining and hit Cloud hard on the back of the head causing him to fall face first on the ground.

Cid: ain't as old as you thought am I?

Cloud: no…not old…

Cid: good…

Cid helped Cloud up.

Vincent: let's get going…

They all walked down to the entrance of Cosmo Canyon to find a buggy waiting for them. They climbed in and Cid started driving toward Nebleim.

(a/n: the heartless are gone, their friends and everyone else are back, and the world will have ten years of peace. What will happen in these ten years of peace? Could something evil rise not told in the prophecies? Or are these years really going to be peaceful? And which one of Avalanche's members will never be seen again?


	14. Celebration, and Their Separate Ways

I do not own…. You know what… forget this… you know what I do and don't own by now… anyway….

Chapter 14: Celebration, and Their Separate Ways

(4 hours later out side Nebleim)

The group had traveled to Nebleim without any trouble, Cid parked the buggy a few feet from the entrance of Nebleim and they all climbed out and stretched.

Cloud: let's go see our friends shall we?

The group walked through Nebleim and into the Shinra Mansion.

: who's there?

Cid: It's me and you'll never guess who I got with me!

The group walked into the living room to find Barret and Marlene sitting watching T.V.

Cloud: Barret you're live!

Barret: what else would I be?

Vincent: Heartless…

Barret: well why would I be that? You guys kicked the heartless's ass!

: I'm walking proof of that…

They turned to the voice and Sam walked out of the shadows.

Cloud: you son of a bitch you let them turn you!

Sam: the heartless that turned me someone how had control over me until he turned me… I could still see but I couldn't control what I was doing until he turned me…then I forget everything till I woke up the weapon's maker house.

Barret: yeah that's where we all came back… even those killed far from there… and even some people not killed by heartless were there… in fact I think it was everyone since the Demon first came that has died…

Kale: would that include…

Sam nodded.

Sam: she's upstairs in the room next to the staircase to down stairs… she's waiting for you…

Kale ran up the stairs and down the hall.

Sam: a reunion after so long… you know what?

Cloud: what?

Sam: I'm beginning to like happy endings…

Tarah: happy is good…

Sephiroth: I wished I had tried this good guy thing earlier…

Xander: well I'm going back to my home…

Tarah: you're leaving already?

Xander: yeah…

Cloud: but we haven't even had the party yet.

Xander: party….a party sounds good… I'll stick around for that.

Tifa: so what do we need for a party?

Tarah: cake and ice cream.

Cloud: drinks…

Yuffie: music.

Vincent: colorful things…

Everything went silent and looked at Vincent.

Cloud: did you just say….

Yuffie: colorful….

Tifa: things?

Vincent: these past few months have changed me… for the better…

Yuffie: am I part of it?

Vincent: would you be here if you weren't?

Yuffie: good point.

Cloud: let's get this party going…

Tifa: I'll go buy the stuff…

Tarah: I'll go.

Yuffie: so will I.

Cloud gave Tifa 500 gil and the three of them walked out.

(2 hours later)

They had bought the supplies and had gotten back to the Mansion and set everything up. Tifa, Tarah, Cloud, and Cait Sith stood in the living room while everyone else was getting ready.

Tarah: Cloud can you hand me the knife?

Cloud grabbed a knife from the table and held it out for Tarah to take and when she took it Cloud notice the ring.

Cloud: are Tifa and you getting married?

Tarah: how did?

Cloud: I finally noticed the ring…

Tarah: we were going to tell all of you at the party tonight.

Cloud: you still can I won't tell anyone.

Tarah: thanks.

Cloud: just one thing… if you hurt her I'll hunt you down and kill you… she's my best friend and I still love her…

Tarah: I would never hurt her… and I can see why you love her…

Cloud chuckled.

(10 minutes later)

Everyone had come down and they all stood around in the living room, eating cake and drinking bottled root beer, and listening to music. Tifa walked over to Tarah.

Tifa: should we now?

Tarah: yeah..

Tifa: everyone I'd like your attention please.

The room fell silent and everyone looked a Tifa.

Tifa: I am please to announce Tarah and I are getting married.

Yuffie: really?

They nodded.

Vincent: well now we have another reason to celebrate… a toast to you and Tarah.

Vincent lifted up his bottle soon everyone else followed suit and they clanked the bottles together and drank.

Yuffie: can I help with the planning?

Tarah: no pink….

Yuffie looked down.

Yuffie: ok… well can I still wear pink?

Tarah: sure.

Tifa: may I have this dance?

Tarah: sure…

Tifa took Tarah's hand and lead her to the center of the room and put her hands on her waist and Tarah put her hands around Tifa's neck, and they slowly swayed side to side. Vincent also took Yuffie to the center and they started dancing. When the song ended they walked back to the rest of the group and went back to drinking. About an hour later the party ended and they all went to bed.

(that morning)

The group all sat in the dining room eating breakfast.

Xander: after this I'm going to leave…

Spike: mind if I follow along?

Xander: if that's what you want.

Yuffie: if it's alright with you Vincent I'd like to return home and help dad rebuild Wutia.

Vincent: I do not mind…

Sam: mind if I come with you… I was part of the destruction so I think I should also be part of the rebuilding.

Yuffie: it would be a great way for you to start paying for what you did so sure.

Sam: thank you.

Cid: Shera and I are going to go back to Rocket town.

Barret: Marlene and I are going back to Kalm that's were Emrya is.

Cloud: I'm going to stay here…

Cait Sith: this body won't last much longer… I need to get it here so I can repair it…

Aeris: Reeve… how come we've never met you before?

Cait Sith: I don't know… tell you what I'll be at Tarah and Tifa's wedding in person.

Vincent: speaking of them… what are you two going to do?

Tifa: we're going to move in the villa in Costa De Solo.

Red: I'm going to return to Cosmo Canyon.

Sephiroth: mind if I come with you Red?

Red: not at all.

Cloud: so I'll be here alone?

Aeris: no I'll stay here…

Kale: so are Angelina and we if you don't mind.

Cloud: not at all…

Xander: mind if I use the buggy… we're going all the way to Midgar…

Cid: well if you're going that way you could drop off Red, Tifa, Tarah, Cait, Barret, and Marlene… it's on the way and they won't have to walk.

Xander: I don't mind.

They all finished eating then went out to the buggy, and said their good byes and the ones leaving took off towards their destinations.

(Xander's group, 3 hours later)

The buggy pulled up near Cosmo canyon and Red and Sephiroth jumped out.

Tifa: see you later Red and Sephy.

Sephiroth: don't call me that…. and I'll see you later

Red: I will miss you all…

Red and Sephiroth turned and walked up the steps to the canyon, the door closed and the buggy took off again.

(5 hours later)

They reached Costa De Solo and Xander drove the buggy to the docks, then they all got out and stretched. Xander went over to the dock manager and asked when the next boat would be in.

Tarah: I could get used to living by the beach…

Tifa: yeah it'll be great.

Spike: don't forget to send us a invite.

Barret: yeah I better not find out I missed it I'll never forgive either of you.

Tarah: we won't forget you…

Xander walked back over.

Xander: the next boat won't be in until tomorrow afternoon.

Tifa: well it's getting late…so you can stay with us tonight..

They began to walk toward the villa.

Tarah: but you promised we'd have fun…

Tifa: it can wait till tomorrow we do have ten years…

Barret: why can't you just include us in it?

Spike leaned over and whispered something into Barret's ear.

Barret: forget it I don't want to be part of it…

Marlene: I wanna be part of it.

Barret looked down at Marlene.

Barret: trust me, you don't…

Marlene: but all fun is good.

Marlene gave Barret a sweet face.

Tarah: Marlene, this is fun only two adults in love can have… you'll know what I'm talking about when you grow up… that is if your overprotective father doesn't keep you looked up.

Marlene: yes aunt Tarah.

Tarah: aunt?

Marlene: you're going to marry aunt Tifa so that would make you my aunt too.

Barret: I'm not overprotective…

Spike started coughing, and while he was cough he said 'yeah right' in a quick low voice, then Barret whacked him on the back of the head.

Barret: what makes you think I'm overprotective?

Xander: you don't let her go out…. and you don't let her out of your sight unless you know she's safe.

They reached the Villa and went into the living room.

Barret: but with all those people that could hurt her…

Spike: would you like her to spend her whole life with her father?

Barret: I just want her to be safe.

Spike: I know how you feel…

Barret: how you never had a kid.

Spike: I'm 163 years old Barret how do you know that?

Tarah: you had a kid?

Spike: yeah she lives in Midgar… or did… I don't keep in contact with her… she hates me for walking out on her and her mother… I really didn't have a choice… when I got back her mom had died of a sickness… she said it was my fault… and I haven't talked to her since.

Marlene: maybe you should… she might have forgiven you…

Tarah: how old is she?

Spike: 42...

Barret: yeah man you need to see her…

Spike: it's been 22 years since I last saw her… I don't even know where she is…

Tarah: what was her name?

Spike: Ilfina…

Barret: Ilfina?

Spike: you know her?

Barret: Ilfina is Aeris's real mother's name!

Spike: you're joking right?

Barret: no… but Ilfina died and Emrya took Aeris as her own… and Prof. Gast was Aeris's father…

Spike: so Aeris is my granddaughter?

Barret: it seems that way…

Spike: Xander can we go back to Nebleim?

Xander: it will cut out of my schedule… but sure… that is if it is ok for you Reeve?

Cait Sith: I'll stay here with Tifa and Tarah…. And I'll shut my self down when you two have…. 'fun' just pick me up when you come back through.

Xander: ok..

Spike: we'll see you soon….

Xander and Spike left the house and went to the buggy and took off toward Nebleim.

Xander: why didn't you mention this to anyone?

Spike: I don't think about it much… I had no idea Aeris was Ilfina's daughter….. There's really no resemblance between us…

Xander: you got that right… I guess her father and mother canceled you out.

Spike: yeah… to think I've been around my granddaughter this whole time and I had no idea…

Xander: next thing you know Tifa will be pregnant and Tarah's be the father/mother…

Spike: do you have ANY idea how STUPID that sounded?

Xander: …… I'll just drive……

(Vincent's group)

Vincent, Sam, and Yuffie had walked to Rocket town with Cid and from there Cid took them to Wutia in the renewed Tiny Bronco then he flew back to Rocket town. It was getting close to sunset when they arrived. When they got there they found everyone who had survived the attack on Wutia had come back and were rebuilding, not only Wutian people were there so were people from all over the planet. The Pondga was the only fully rebuild building beside the Bell shrine near it. They headed to the Pondga and they climbed to the 5th story to find Godo sitting in a large chair that was painted gold and it had red cushions on the back and the seat of it.

Godo: my daughter has returned and so has her boyfriend… and who is this with you?

Sam walked up a little past Yuffie and Vincent to about 5 feet away from Godo and got on one knee.

Sam: I am Sam…

Godo: the same Sam that helped destroy our city?

Sam: yes… that's why I am here… I wish to help rebuild Wutia… and to help those I caused pain…

Vincent: he was under the control of the Demon at the time…

Sam: but I still blame myself for what I did…

Godo: I understand… doing this has already made a great difference on the way I look at you… if you wish to help then please do… the more help we can get the better…

Sam: is there any thing else I can help with?

Godo: yes there is… someone has been trying to assassinate me since we started rebuilding Wutia…

Yuffie: what!

Godo: they have already tried twice but lucky for me they didn't hit a vital spot… I want you as my bodyguard… I would ask Vincent but since he is the princess's boyfriend I cannot put him in danger…

Sam: I understand…

Godo: I will also ask you to run errands for me… and a few other tasks… will you do it?

Sam: yes.

Godo: good…

Godo pulled out a PHS and handed it to Sam.

Godo: I'll call you when I need you… during the mean time you may do as you please.

Sam nodded.

Vincent: were will we sleep?

Godo: under the bell shrine there is a room what's where you three will sleep you'll have it to yourselves…

Vincent: thank you…

Vincent, Sam, and Yuffie turned and began to walk out of the room.

Godo: Vincent I need to speak with you…alone.

Vincent: you two go back to the room…

Yuffie and Sam walked out the door and started down the stairs and Vincent closed the doors behind them, then walked back to in front of Godo.

Vincent: what is it that you need to speak to me about?

Godo: I'm dying…

Vincent: sir?

Godo: I have heart trouble… and I don't have much longer left… I want you to become king… only if you plan on marring Yuffie…

Vincent: I do plan on marring your daughter sir… but I don't think I'd be a good king…

Godo: nonsense… Yuffie told me you led Avalanche since the Demon first arrived and here they all are alive and well… you led them wonderfully…if you had not they would not be here now.

Vincent: thank you sir… but that was only a small group…

Godo: I have confidence in you… but… Yuffie is to be the next queen if you were to marry her, you would become king anyway.

Vincent: I understand… I will do my best…

Godo: thank you…

Vincent turned and walked to the door.

Godo: oh and do not tell Yuffie what I told you… I don't want her worrying about me…

Vincent: I will not tell her…

Vincent walked out the room, out of the Pondga, and to the room under the bell shrine. Yuffie was laying on a king sized bed, and Sam was laying on a couch on the other side of the room.

Vincent: I don't see any place for me to sleep…

Yuffie sat up in bed.

Yuffie: what do you mean… this is a king sized bed Vincent… enough room for two… unless of course you would like Sam to sleep with me and you sleep on the couch.

Vincent: I rather be in bed with you…

Vincent walked over to the bed and took off his Metal Claw.

Yuffie: I've never seen you without that on…

Vincent then took of his cloak and his bandana, along with the cloth that covered most of his face besides his mouth.

Yuffie: you finally let me see your face… and let me say… you're hot…

Vincent: actually I'm quite cold…

Yuffie: let me warm you up…

Yuffie crawled to the side of the bed and on her knees she was even with Vincent and she leaned over and kissed him passionately on the lips. They held the kiss for at least three minutes then broke it. Yuffie went back to her side of the bed and lifted the covers for Vincent to climb in which he did. Yuffie scooted over to Vincent, laid her head on his chest, and let the covers fall covering Vincent from the chest down and Yuffie from the neck down.

Sam: no funny business please… I don't want to wake up to Yuffie screaming out your name while to do her…

Yuffie: hahaha very funny Sam…

Vincent: but I want to do her so bad please let me so I can annoy you…

Sam sat up and looked at Vincent and Yuffie turned and looked at him too.

Sam: and since when are you a smart ass?

Vincent: I do not know…

Sam: keep up with the surprises Vincent you'll give us a heart attack.

Vincent: ….I'll keep that in mind…

Soon all three were asleep.

(A/N: that's it for this chapter… the next 10 chapters will be about the ten years of peace each chapter will be devoted to one year of the ten years… you got to have some break in the action right? if you wanna skip to the chapter named ' The Reshin Reign' that's when the Reshin come… but you'll miss all the good stuff that happens in between… a few weddings, good times and some bad. Will the next ten years really be peaceful? Or will evil use them to their advantage? Will all of the group survive these next few years? Will there be any new prophesies for the Reshin? Will the team defeat the Reshin like they have all the others? Or is this going to be their final fight?

You'll find out when I write it… when ever that is…)


	15. Author's note

ok I've decided to change the next ten chapters will be peaceful ones to just making it into one big chapter... or small... not sure yet but the ten years of peace will be in one chapter.

- Sephiroth


End file.
